Loved, Lost, and Found
by 3dgLover2195
Summary: Allen has just come back from a mission, and there is a new exorcist that arrived with her parents. Allen finds it kind of odd and even more strange when he meets the parents and realizes that their appearances are very much like his own. Could they be...
1. Allen

**Author's Note!**

**HELLO! ^.^**

**This is my seconds fanfiction story. I've been dying to write an AU like this and since my other story is doing pretty good, i thought nows a good chance to start it :)**

**Here is a Summary and First chapter, so please enjoy! :)**

**Summary: A 15 year old Allen Walker has just come back from a month long mission with Lenalee and two of the third exorcist. When they left, Timothy had just been getting used to the Order and the talks of the new exorcist had died down, but now that they were back there was a talk of another new exorcist. Allen and Lenalee were too tired to ask around and just decide it was some more talk about Timothy, but the next day they learned that is was a small 13 year old girl named Rose. It was pretty normal that they had gained a new exorcist but what had everyone talking was the fact that the girls parents were there too. The parents had fought with the Black Order and refused to give up their daughter, saying that they had already lost one child and they weren't going to let them take away their only other child. Eventually they were aloud into the Order but only if they became finders. Allen was pretty surprised the Order let in the parents of an exorcist but he was even more surprised when he had met them. The parents seemed so oddly familiar and he didn't know why. Then it came to him, their appearances reminded him so much of his own. The mothers silver eyes, the fathers chest nut hair. Could they be...**

* * *

Loved, Lost, and Found

_It was a nice spring day in England, the streets were crowded with men and women going to work and shopping, children running around playing tag, and a very excited and rushed young lady pushing through the streets. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth in a ponytail as she ran, trying not to trip in her cute sun dress. She was in a hurry and bumped into many people on her way. They would turn around and begin to yell but they never finished._

_"Ouch!" A scruffy man had been walking to work when he was hit in the arm by this woman. "Would you watch wher-" He stopped in mid-sentence, as most men did, when she turned around to apologize. He had been mesmerized by her beautiful silver eyes that shone in the spring sun light. They sparkled in the brightness, and blinked showing her long delicate eye lashes. Then looking further down, he saw she had the cutest nose, with thin pink lips and rosy cheeks. She was so stunning, he had never seen such a girl before and was taken aback._

_"I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me!" She did not stop as she said sorry, just kept running and waved her hand back to him. After repeating this scene many times she finally made it to her little house at the end of the street. The door was open and she could see her beloved husband standing in the kitchen making a cup of tea. _

_Her face lit up even more at the sight of him and she began calling out to him and running fast to her house. "Adam! Adam! Honey!"_

_The young man of 21 turned around at the call of his name, kettle in his hand and a surprised look on his face. "Lily? What's wrong?" He quickly put down the kettle and walked over to his wife as she entered the door. There was worry in his brilliant blue eyes as he hugged her and made sure she wasn't hurt. The hug didn't last long as Lily began squirming trying to get free of his grip._

_"There's nothing wrong Adam, it's actually the total opposite!" Adam looked down at his overly excited lover and wondered what in the world could be so great after going to the doctors. Lily saw the confusion on his face and giggled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the eating area. "Okay take a seat. Your going to be in for a big surprise!" She was so happy and had a smile that went from ear to ear._

_Adam couldn't have been more puzzled and lost, but he did as she said and sat. "Alright. What's all this about?"_

_To excited to sit she stood in front of him and held his hands. "You know how i haven't been feeling well lately, but didn't have a fever or a loss of appetite?" Adam nodded. Of course he knew, that's why he forced her to go to the doctors. "We'll the doctor said i was not sick and didn't have any disease."_

_The man tilted his head to the side, as his slightly wavy, chest-but brown hair, fell in front of his face. It almost hid his completely dumbfounded look but Lily still saw it and laughed. "Wait, if your not sick then what's wrong, and why are you laughing? Ah! Dont leave me hanging here."_

_Lily thought she had teased him enough and decided to tell him. "Like i said before nothings wrong. Actually everything is going to be alright, because we are soon going to be a family." Adam's face lit up with shock as he heard her say family. He wasn't sure what she meant but he was starting to understand and couldn't believe it._

_"When you say family, you mean..."_

_"Yup thats right. We're having a baby." Lily was almost jumping up and down now, she was so excited about it and couldn't wait to be a mother. Adam on the other hand was in a state of shock, he just sat there and looked straight ahead not sure what to do or say. Lily saw this and ceased her jumping. Putting down Adam's hand and kneeling near the chair, she started patting his face. "Honey? Are you okay? Adam?"_

_He did not respond and she was starting to get worried but then he started to softly speak something. She smiled at this and wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry tears of total happiness. Adam still sat there motionless but she new he was happy, as he too was crying and smiling, repeating the same sentence._

_"I'm going to be a father."_

_

* * *

_

_Months later..._

_The air was cool and crisp outside, smoke rose from the chimney at the Lerwick residence. Inside Adam and Lily sat side by side near the fire. The young man was reading a book as he watched his wife slowly start to nod off to his side. It was silent for some time and Adam looked over to see she was asleep. He put down the book and got up to get her a blanket, he had some trouble finding the extra quilt so he took some time but eventually he found it and start to head back. On his way he heard a painful groan then a discomforted yell. Adam didn't hesitate even one second before running back to his wife._

_Sprinting back as fast as he could, Adam finally made it to the room and burst through the door. The first thing he noticed was Lily laying on her back on the floor. He darted to her side and grabber her hand. "Lily! What's wrong are you okay?" _

_He was so scared, for her and the baby, and didn't know what he would do if something went wrong. Fortunately Lily just turned her head to look at him and smile. "Everything is okay, *huff* but my water broke *huff* the contractions have started *huff* and i need to get to the doctors, now."_

_Adam was frozen, he couldn't believe his baby was coming! Lily made another pained yell as she squeezed his hand so tight he thought it was going to break, and he quickly snapped out of his frozen state. When she had calmed down again, Adam left go of her hand, stood up and began running around the house trying to get everything ready. Right in the middle of his preparations he looked out the window and gasped._

_'Shit! It's snowing out! I can't get her to the doctor in this condition and we don't have a carriage! What hell am i going to do!' Adam was panicking. He couldn't get her to the doctor and he only knew the basics of how to deliver a baby. Stressing out he began pacing trying to think of what to do, but the only answer, that seemed possible, was a home delivery._

_At long last, he figured out what he had to do, and Adam began getting everything that he remembered was needed. Lily opened her eyes and saw him running around, going into a room and bring things back, just to run back into another room. She wondered what the hell he was doing and finally when he came over to her side to prop her head up with pillows and cover her with a blanket, she asked him. _

_"Honey, *huff* what are you doing? Ah! *huff huff huff* We have to get to the *huff* doctors." Lily saw the worry and pain on Adam's face and wondered what was going on. _

_"I'm sorry. We're going to have to deliver the baby on our own. It's snowing out and there is no way i can get you to the doctors like this. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry." Adam began to feel like he was a bad husband because he couldn't provide her with all the stuff she needed but to his surprise Lily didn't care. She just smiled, as she held his hand and said, "So, our baby is a little 'snow baby' haha."_

_Adam couldn't believe how strong his partner was but it gave him inspiration again and he began to smile._

_

* * *

_

_Hours later..._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Your doing good Lily! Just a little more!"_

_"*huff huff* AHHHHHHH! *huff* AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"He's out! Lily! It's a boy! Look at out little boy!" Adam was holding the small crying baby that was quickly wrapped up in a blanket after being born. He swiftly stood up and walked to his wife's side. She was breathing heavily and sweating as she laid back on the pillows. After Adam had kneeled next to her, with the baby in his arms, she turned her head to them and smiled. Adam smiled back and held out the baby to his mother._

_Lily raised her arms and gently took the boy from Adam's hold. The baby was still crying but as Lily began to hold him, cradling him in her arms, he started to become quiet and fall asleep. She looked up from her son and to her husband, who was now sitting next to her and putting his arms around her shoulder. "So what she we call out little boy?"_

_Adam and Lily sat there for a minute and thought about it. "How about Jared?" Lily was the first to suggest a name, but Adam shot it down with a shake of his head._

_"I already know like 5 Jareds. How about Mark?" This time Lily quickly shook her head._

_"No way. I remember this kid from my old neighbor hood named Mark and i couldn't stand him." Adam chuckled, then began to think again, but before he could think of something else Lily gasped. "I got it! You don't hear this name too often and i think it's cute. How about Allen?"_

_Adam smiled and looked at the baby, before looking at his wife again and nodding, "Perfect"_

_For about an hour, the new family just sat beside the dim fire and relaxed. It was all peaceful and they felt like they could take a nice nap, but then Allen began to squirm and whine. "Uh oh. He's about to wake up." Lily smiled and tapped his little nose before peering up to her husband. "He's probable hungry so i'm going to feed him, while i do that could you bring the crib you made for him here?" _

_Adam nodded and stood up carefully, so to not disturb the waking Allen too much. Adam was so happy and giddy. It was almost morning already and he's had no sleep but he was now a father, and he felt fantastic. He had gone to their room, gotten the crib and was almost back in the room when he heard Lily yell for him._

_"Oh my god! Adam! Adam! Come here now!" This terrified the young man, so without a second thought he dropped the crib and ran into the room. He looked around and saw that Lily was still sitting in the same spot with the baby, but now she had Allen held out away from her. Her eyes were filled with fear and she looked at the baby and to Adam. _

_"What's wrong! ? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" As fast as he could, he went to her side and began looking her over to make sure she was okay. Everything looked okay so now his mind went to the baby and he swiftly turned to see if Allen was okay, but when he looked he just froze. _

_The two parents were now looking at the same thing, eyes wide and fear in their hearts. _

_"His arm! What's wrong with it?"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note.**

**Well i hope you liked it!**

**I'm already starting the seconds chapter so you shouldn't be waiting long :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review to tell me how you liked it :D**


	2. Loved

**Author's Note**

**Hola!**

**Thank you everyone and anyone who has read the last chapter and a SPECIAL thanks to everyone who has reviewed :) Thank you!**

**I really hope everyone (who ever read it so far haha) liked it so far because here comes another chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_"What the hell is wrong with his arm?"_

_The question came from Adam but Lily couldn't help but think the same thing. The two sat on the floor just staring at their son, wondering what they should do._

_"Adam, please take him." Lily was slightly shaking as she held the baby and she didn't know if she would be able to hold on much longer. Adam quickly took Allen from her hands, but made sure not to touch the blood red arm that sat limply to his side. The more he looked at it, the more it bothered him, he had to put Allen down some where._

_Looking around, Adam tried to figure this all out and laid Allen down on the chair. He then swiftly went back to where he let go of the crib and dragged it into the room. When it was set up in the room, Adam picked up a now crying Allen and laid him in is crib. Adam made sure his son was okay, before turning back to Lily who was just sitting there with a blank stare. This made him feel uneasy seeing her like that and he knew he had to do something._

_Slowly walking to her side, he tried getting her attention. "Lily? Sweet heart." There was still no response from her and she looked like she was going to faint. She started to sway as her eyes fought to stay open, and in one quick motion she fell back onto the floor before Adam could get his hands behind her. "Lillian!"_

_Adam instantly picked her up off the ground and onto the small couch near by. First making sure Lily had not been hurt, he propped her head up with a pillow and covered her up. Adam was worried about her but he just guessed that she had fainted from lack of sleep and all the overwhelming things that had happen within the few hours._

_Then thinking of overwhelming things, he looked over to his son, who was still crying, and wondered what the hell he should do. Allen's arm was disfigured and grotesque looking, it was not normal. Adam had not seen anything like it before and thought the best thing to do was get the doctor, but to get the doctor he would have to leave Allen behind._

_'Oh god! What do i do? My wife is passed out, there is something horribly wrong with my son, and i've had no sleep. Today could not get any worse!' Adam was breaking down and didn't know what to do, but he decided that Allen would be okay for a little, while he ran to the doctor and brought him back. So with a quick check on Lily and Allen, he regretfully left them alone to go to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

_Lily was standing in the middle of a grassy plain. The wind was blowing, the sun was out and everything around her was so beautiful. She began to run around the field of grass, laughing and jumping as the wind blew her long blonde hair every wheres. Getting tired she sat down in the grass and watched as butterflies flew around as if playing tag with one another. Lily felt so at ease and happy, as if nothing could make it better, but then she shot up and remembered something._

_"Adam. Where is he?" She looked around and almost as if someone was answering her question, Adam came walking over a hill in the distance. The sight of him made her very happy and she hopped up to start running his way. As she got closer, she noticed something small in the arms of her husband, but she couldn't tell what it was. Then it hit her. "My baby."_

_At the realization she stopped in her tracks, remembering all the things that had happen before she came to the paradise. Her pregnancy, her labor, the delivery, and Allen... her baby. Finally Adam reached her, and she was able to clearly see Allen in his arms. Lily smiled at the sight of her baby and she felt extremely happy all over again, but that didn't last long as she reached out to him and Adam pulled back. Lily stood with her arm still stretched out towards her baby, and a confused look on her face._

_"Adam? What are you doing, let me hold my baby." She was starting to get annoyed because every time she walked closer to touch Allen, Adam would back away. "Adam! What are you doing. I want to see Allen!"_

_"No, you can't touch him. He's not normal." Adam had a blank stare and an emotionless face. Lily was really starting to get scared, Adam was acting weird and no matter how fast she ran towards him she couldn't reach them._

_"Stop! There is nothing wrong with him, so give me back my baby!" Lily started to cry and reach out for him, but Adam still stay emotionless and shook his head. The farther she ran, the more her surroundings started to disappear and everything started to go dark. She stopped running, everything was black and the only thing she could see was Adam and Allen. Her once sunny paradise was now a dark nightmare._

_Lily was terrified and her body was trembling as she stared at the two most important people in front of her. Still crying, she started to walk towards them and this time the distance between them was closing. Adam did not move as she got closer and Lily found this as a good sign but then everything turned for the worse. Just as she was about to reach them, Adam held Allen up in the air, showing his whole body and his arm. Lily stopped when she saw his arm, and gasped a little when she remember her baby had a disfigured arm._

_"See, he is not normal. He is not our son, but a demon, just look at his arm." Adam spoke to her as she stood there frozen. She started to consider what he was saying and almost agreed with him, but then she stopped that horrible thinking when Allen began to move. Lily watched as his small legs began kicking around in the air, and his normal arm grabbed Adam's hand. She looked up to see him finally open his eyes and reveal the most stunning silver eyes, just like her own. The thing that made her heart move the most though, is when he looked down to her and giggled with the sweetest smile._

_With this sight Lily wanted to hold Allen so much more, and couldn't believe she ever thought of him as anything but her little baby. "No, your wrong Adam. He is our son, the little son we promised to love and cherish, so please, give him to me." She start to walk towards them again and held out her arms so Adam would give her Allen._

_But to her horror Adam shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Lily, but he is not our son. He is a monster." With that, Adam let go of Allen and let the child fall. Lily screamed and ran for her baby hoping to catch him, but before she could get to him, Allen hit the ground with a loud thud. Her baby just laid there, not breathing, and no life in his little body. She fell to the floor next to him and started painfully crying into her hands. Never did she ever want something like this to happen, why the hell did Adam do that to their baby. She wanted to look up to him, yell and scream at him, but she had no strength at all so she continued to weep._

_While she sobbed, she did not realize that the two in front of her had disappeared and were now replaced with someone else. As Lily cried this person stood in front of her, watching with soft eyes and a saddened smile._

_"Please do not cry." Lily's head shot up as the person finally spoke. She was startled by the unfamiliar voice, and wanted to back away from the stranger but her legs felt too weak. When she accepted that she couldn't get up, Lily began to look around for Adam and her dead son, but they were no where's to be seen. Lily then looked back up to the person in front of her and tried to get a better look, but unlike how she had saw Adam and Allen, this person was hidden by shadows._

_By the sound of the person's voice she was sure that it was a male, and the body structure dressed in black also confirmed this. She was not able to make out all the features of his face but she could see his saddened smile and a glow from his hair as if it was white. Lily knew no one like this and wondered what this man wanted, but before she could ask he spoke again._

_"Please, do not worry or fret. Everything will be okay."_

_This made Lily sad and angry all over again. 'Everything was going to be okay? What the hell did he know! "How could any of this be okay! My baby is dead and the person who killed him, is his own father!" She began crying again at the mention of Allen._

_The mystery man just smiled a little more and said, "Is he?" Lily stopped sobbing to peer at the man and wonder what the hell he was talking about. "What do you mean is he? I was right here when-"_

_"Listen." She just wanted to hit this man, he had interrupted her and confused her, but then she heard what he was telling her to listen to. In the faint distance she could hear a baby crying, but it wasn't just any baby crying it was her own baby._

_Lily gasped and swiftly stood up at the sound. She started spinning in circles looking for Allen but she didn't see him any where. She turned back to the man, but he was no longer there either. Lily wondered where he had gone but she was more worried about Allen, she could hear his cry but she could not tell from which direction it was coming from and this frustrated her._

_"Allen! Allen! Where's my baby!" She screamed out into the nothingness, she just wanted him back. Lily became dizzy as she fell to her knees, closed her eyes and held her head. As she held her head, it sounded like Allen's crying became louder and soon it sounded as if it was right next to her._

_She was confused because even though she could hear Allen right next to her, she couldn't remove her hands from her eyes and find him. Then she heard new voices, but she knew these voices, they were Adam's, the doctor's and the town priest's._

_"Oh holy god. I pray to you today to ask for your forgiveness for this unfortunate family. Please repent their sins, and help send this demon back to where he belongs." Lily could hear him chanting and praying to the god as the doctor and Adam talked to the side._

_"Dr. Smith i don't think this is necessary, there may be something wrong with his arm but my child is not a demon."_

_"No i have never seen something like that before. That child is not normal, and i doubt it is even a human."_

_"Sir! I would like if you did not say that. Please get this priest out of here. My son does not need this, he just needs that arm looked at by a doctor."_

_The two went back and forth like this for quiet a bit, but all Lily could really concentrate on is the still crying Allen. She finally realized that all the stuff before had been a bad dream and now she was back to the real world, but what was happening in reality was just as bad._

_'What the hell does that freaking priest think he's doing to my baby! This needs to stop and stop now!' Lily finally opened her eyes, she quickly rubbed them trying to get the sleepiness to go away as she sat up. Adam saw this and rushed over to her side. He was saying something but Lily ignored it and looked for Allen. She then found him in his crib, in the corner of the room, with a creepy old priest standing over him, chanting preyers and spritzing holy water on him._

_Adam was still saying something but Lily ignored him again as she got up, pushed him to the side and stomped over to Allen's crib. Nearly nocking over the priest, she pushed him and swiftly picked up the crying Allen. The three men were watching her as she picked him up and began softly speaking to him and trying to comfort him. They were bewildered by her actions but even more confused when she stopped cooing Allen to look up at them and glare._

_"What the hell do you think you doing to him." Lily was pissed, the poor baby had just been born not that long ago and is already going through hell._

_Adam was the first to speak up as he walk towards her. "I'm sorry honey, you had fainted and i wasn't sure what to do about Allen's arm, so i thought it would be best to get the doctor to look at it."_

_"Then why is this priest here, calling my baby a demon!"_

_"Mrs. Lerwick, there is something wrong with that child's arm. When i saw it, i had to get the priest." Lily glared at the doctor as spoke. 'So he had been the jerk that got the priest!'_

_"There is nothing wrong with my baby. His arm is a little different but he is still my son."_

_"No, that is not just a little different, it's not human." Everyone turned their heads to look at the doctor standing next to Lily. He was holding a cross out near Allen and looking at him like he was a monster._

_The priest was lucky looks couldn't kill because right about then he was getting a killer glare from both Adam and Lily._

_"This thing does not belong on this earth! It needs to be sent back to the hell hole it was sent from! This thing, this freak, this monst-" The priest could not finish his sentence, as he had gotten punch straight in the jaw by Adam._

_"Get the hell out! Don't you dare come into my house and insult my baby and my family like this!" He then turned to the doctor still fuming and pissed. "And you! I brought you here to make sure my son was okay, not for you to deem him a demon and bring in that piece of work you call a priest!"_

_Both the doctor and the priest were beyond shock as the usual gentle and kind man screamed and yelled at them. Lily stood by and watched with a huge grin on her face, she had wanted to do that from the beginning. After Adam was done yelling, he walked over to his wife and son with a gentle smile._

_"I'm sorry, i didn't know the doctor was going to do this. I was just really overwhelmed and confused."_

_Lily just smiled and leaned into his chest. "It's okay, but this just proves what i've always told you."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"You'd be lost with out me." Lily giggled and Adam just blushed while rubbing his neck. It was a picture perfect moment, but it was quickly ruined when they heard the other two shuffling around trying to gather their things to leave._

_The doctor had helped up the priest that had been knocked down by the punch, and they were starting to head for the door. The doctor had already been out of the house when the priest turned to look at the two parents. "We will leave for now, but that thing does not belong in out town and we will make sure it is disposed of!"_

_"Get the hell out unless you want to be punched by me next!" Lily handed Adam the baby and she started storming towards the priest. The already sore man eye's widen at this sight and he ran out the door. Lily stood in the door way and watched as he ran into the doctor's carriage, looking back to make sure she didn't fallow. She laughed at this and yelled to them. "Haha! That's what i thought!"_

_Adam laughed at her as he walked over to her side, and put his free hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a happy smile, then wrapped her hands around his neck to give him a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back lightly, trying not to smother Allen, and kissed her forehead. "Alright alright, don't forget you just had a baby not that long ago, you should be taking it easy."_

_Lily pulled back, taking the baby with her, and began to walk over to the crib. "Me? I just had a nice nap and i feel up to some parenting. You on the other hand haven't slept yet have you?" Adam shook his head kind of embarrassed and Lily just gave him a look that said 'i knew it'. "That's what i thought, so go take a nap i've got everything handled here."_

_Adam nodded and walked over to his wife to give her a kiss and a peck on the forehead for Allen. "I love you, Lily, Allen."_

_"I love you too." Then Lily looked at Allen. Smiling Lily picked up Allen's left arm, began waving it at Adam and in a little baby voice said, "I love you too daddy."_

_Adam chuckled and smiled at the too before starting to head for their bedroom, but before he could make it out the room, Lily started to say something again. "Oh, by the way Adam." He turned to look at Lily and gave her a look of 'yes i'm listening.' "Do we know any young man with white hair?"_

_"Young?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I don't think so. Only the older people around here. Why?"_

_This bothered Lily. She didn't think they knew anyone with white hair, and she was right, but then who had that been in her dream? She sat there and thought about it but then she heard Adam calling her name. "Lily?"_

_"Oh! Sorry, it's nothing. Good night." Adam gave her a confused look but he was just too tired to question her so he just said good night back and head for bed._

_Lily waited until she heard him go into their room before she took Allen and sat on the couch. He had stopped crying earlier but now he was beginning to whine again. "Alright alright little mister, i know, you hungry aren't you? Well let's get you fed then we can go join daddy for a nice nap."_

_The new family was happy again, and they were starting their new lives but back in the doctor's carriage something horrible was being planned._

_"That thing is not human! We need to get rid of it and soon!" The priest was ranting about Allen, constantly calling him a monster or a demon._

_"I know his arm is not normal but when you say get rid of him, you don't mean kill the baby do you?" The doctor had been listening, and he didn't very much like the child's arm either but he didn't believe in killing someone._

_"Of course i mean kill it! It is an abomination, and it deserves to go to hell, so don't back out on me!" The doctor was against the idea but he didn't want to go against the priest, so he just nodded._

_"Then what are you going to do? They are not going to let us back in the house after today."_

_"That's why they wont know we are in there." The doctor peered at the priest as he started to turn to him, wearing a sinister smile. "Meet me at their house tonight, one o'clock a.m. and don't be late."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

**Oh shoot! What a bastard of a priest. He needs to be fired! haha**

**Anyways i hope you liked the chapter, i'm going to start the next one real soon but first i need a nap really really bad.**

**So please read it as many times as you like and please review while you wait :D**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Lost

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone :D Sorry it's been like FOREVER since i updated, but alot of things have been going on lately and i've been extremely busy. School also started August 30th and let me tell you, sophomore year of high school is way harder than freshman year, Ugh!**

**Anyway, Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Im glad you all like it, and hope you like the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I, 3dgLover, Do not own -man... damn -_-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Close your eyes little boy

Your a prince now, you own this world

Swirling in this crazy mess

You're the loveliest far above the rest

You build your castle in the skies

Stars reflecting off your eyes

And angels sing on silver clouds

And no one cries, screams, or shouts

Oh, set apart this dream

Oh, set apart this dream for me

Set apart this dream for me"

_Lily sat in her chair, in her arms laid a now sleeping baby. The fire crackled in front of her, and the whole house was dark and silent. After the hectic day, it felt amazing to finally just relax and enjoy the time with her baby._

_"Heh, guess you liked my lullaby little guy." Lily whispered to the slumbering Allen, and smiled as she listened to his soft breathing. As she looked him over, Lily was softly brushing her thumb over his soft head where the slightest amount of chestnut brown hair laid. "You really are our son, hair like your fathers and eyes like your mothers. You are definitely my sweet baby."_

_Lily was constantly saying 'our baby' or 'my baby' or 'our little boy'. Even though it would soon be a full day since Allen has been born, she still couldn't believe she was a mother. But still, she had so much love for Allen, no matter what his arm looked like or what people thought of him, she loved him dearly. She loved her baby._

_The young mother was slowly starting to nod off when she heard foot steps. The foot steps startled her and she quickly turned her head to where the sound came from. The fire had started to flicker out so it was hard to see, but Lily could see a figure standing in the rooms doorway. She swiftly stood up, tightening her grip on Allen, and stared down whoever it was in the room._

_Fortunately it was nothing to worry about. "Lily, it's just me. You okay?"_

_Lily quickly recognized her husbands voice and let out a big sigh of relief. "Huff. You scared me." Lily whispered but it was no use, Allen had already woken up by the sudden movement from earlier. He was now whining and crying as Lily tried to sooth him._

_"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or wake him, i had just woken up myself and thought i should check up on you two." Adam walked over to them and took the crying Allen from her arms. He began rocking the baby and trying to hush him just as Lily had. Soon Allen was calm, and Adam took the chance to look up and see Lily as she yawn and rubbed her eyes._

_"Dear, you look just as tired as Allen. We should all head to bed for the night." Lily sleepily nodded, as Adam put his free arm around her shoulders and lead the whole family to the bedroom. Once inside, the three laid down on the bed, Allen in the middle and the two parents to his left and right._

_Allen started to whine again, but Adam was quick to start soothing him and softly rubbing his forehead. Lily smiled at the sight of the new father and son, and wished that these moments would never end._

_"Earlier i sang a lullaby to Allen, he really liked it and it quickly put him to sleep. Maybe you should try singing one." Adam looked up from the baby and smiled at the thought._

_"Sounds like a good idea but it's embarrassing when i sing."_

_"Oh stop it. You know i love to hear you sing and your amazing." Lily gave Adam a little nudge and a pouty face. "Come on. Please, for me," She then scooted very close to Allen and looked up at Adam. "and for our little guy." _

_Adam chuckled and looked back and forth between Allen and Lily who were now both staring at him. "Okay okay, but if he starts crying again instead of falling asleep..."_

_"Oh hush up, Allen will love it." Adam chuckled and smiled at Lily before closing his eyes and readying himself to sing. _

"I believe in nothing

Not the end and not the start

I believe in nothing

Not the earth and not the stars

I believe in nothing

Not the day and not the dark

I believe in nothing

But the beating of our hearts

I believe in nothing

100 Suns until we part

I believe in nothing

Not in Satan and not in God

I believe in nothing

Not in peace and not in war

I believe in nothing

But the truth and who we are"

_Adam finished the song, and grinned when he saw that Allen hadn't been the only one that had fallen asleep. With a happy sigh, Adam laid his head down on the pillow near his baby, and slowly started to drift off not realizing this would be the last night the family would be together._

_1:30 A.M..._

_"God dammit. He told me to meet him here at one o'clock a.m. and i've been here since, so where the hell is that damn priest!" The middle aged doctor waited at a snowy tree by Adam and Lily's house. It was freezing out and the doctor was pissed that he was waiting, when he didn't even want to be there. _

_'I really think there is something wrong with that child but i don't think it's right to kill him.' The doctor had been thinking this all day. He had known Lily and Adam for a long time and knew this would hurt them greatly. "Maybe i should just leave."_

_"Your not going anywhere until we get this done."_

_The doctor jumped at the voice of the priest, and he quickly turned around to face the tardy man. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for more than a half an hour."_

_"Oh shut up. I was grabbing some things before i came." The priest then dropped some things and the doctor bent down to identify it all. In the snow laid two long pieces of rope, some cloth, a bottle of chloroform, and a small dagger._

_The doctor instantly stood up and glared at the priest. "What the hell do we need any of that for! I thought we were just going to sneak in the house and grab the baby. Adam and Lily better not get hurt!"_

_"Would you be quiet! Your going to wake them up if you keep yelling." The priest was up in the doctor's face now. "You need to just shut up and listen to me. The parents of that monster are not going to get hurt, i just brought that stuff so if they were to wake up, we can easily restrain them."_

_The doctor shoved the priest away and gave him a nasty scowl. "Oh really? Then what is that for!" The priest looked down to see he was pointing at the dagger._

_Bending down and picking everything up, the priest stood back up with a evil grin and held out the dagger to the doctor. "This, heh heh, this is for you. After we get inside, i will give you the little devil and you will go somewhere to 'take care of it'."_

_The doctors eye's widened when he realized that the wicked priest wanted HIM to kill Allen. He didn't want to do it, and thought he was going to be sick at the thought, but there was no way he could back away from the priest now. _

_'Oh god, please forgive me, because tonight i will sin.'_

_

* * *

_

_Back inside the house, Lily and Allen laid fast asleep while Adam started to get restless. He had been laying awake for quite some time, and really wanted to go back to sleep but something just felt off. Finally deciding to get up for a while, Adam sat up on the bed and looked back to his wife and child. He smiled at the scene and stood up with a sigh._

_Groggily, Adam walked to the kitchen area and decided to boil up some water. Everything had been set up and all he had to do was wait, so he took a seat and laid his head on the table. "Sigh... What is this bad feeling i have. Everything is fine, so why wont it go away?"_

_His question was soon to be answered when he heard some noises coming from his room. Adam's head shot up and looked in the direction of the noise which suddenly stopped. He sat and listened for a minute, waiting to hear something again, and when he didn't, Adam relaxed thinking it was probable just Lily moving around in her sleep._

_Just as Adam relaxed back in the chair, he looked at the boiling pot of water and noticed it was over flowing. Jumping out of the seat, he rushed over to it and quickly took the pot away from the hot fire, burning himself in the processes._

_"Ouch! Damn that hurt." Adam was concentrating on his burnt hand when a shadowy figure came up behind him and with a swift swing, hit Adam in the back of his head with something hard. Adam fell to the floor with a thud and he started to black out. Before falling unconsececs he swore he heard someone say "Please forgive me."_

_

* * *

_

_Adam's eyes started to crack open, it was dark and the only light he could see was the little coming from a window. He couldn't remember how he got there and was confused about what was going on. Suddenly his head started to ache horribly and when he tried to move his hands, he was surprised to feel them tired up behind him. _

_Now fully awake, Adam remembered what happen before he passed out and began thrashing around on the dark room's floor. He soon learned that not only were his hands tied but his feet too. Adam tried to yell out to make sure Lily was okay, but his mouth had been gagged by a rag._

_He continued throwing him self around trying to make it to what he was sure was the door. On his way to the door he made a lot of noise and broke quite a few things, but he didn't care, he was more worried about Lillian and Allen. Just as he was about to reach the door, it swung open and a man walked in. The mysterious man looked down to him with a saddened expression and sorrowful eyes._

_"Adam stop, your breaking your things." The man spoke and Adam quickly recognized the voice._

_'The doctor! What the fuck is he doing! Where is my wife, my baby!' Adam began thrashing around again as he scream the unspoken words in his head._

_"Please stop! Your going to hurt yourself." The doctor bent down to stop Adam and take off his gag. "Is that better? I'm sorry about hitting you but-" Adam spit in his face and glared at the doctor._

_"Shut up! Don't say your sorry when you've already gone this far!" The doctor was mad that Adam had spit in his face, but he knew Adam was right. The doctor watched as Adam finally stopped glaring at him to take a better look outside the rooms door to try and find Allen and Lily. When there was no sign of them, Adam glared back up at the doctor. "Where's my family!"_

_Before the doctor could answer, someone spoke form down the hall. "What is taking you so long! Is he awake?" _

_Adam's eyes widen when he heard the priest voice, and quickly looked at the doctor as if to say 'You bastard!' The doctor was too ashamed to look at Adam because he knew the new father had already guessed what they were doing there. In a unhappy and almost meek voice the doctor answered the priest. "Yeah, he's awake."_

_"Then bring him here so we can get on with it all already!" With a heavy sigh, the doctor grabbed Adam and started to drag him into the other room. Adam wanted to protest, but he needed to know where Lily was. Once inside the room with the fire, Adam was able to clearly see everything. _

_The first thing he started searching for was Lily and he quickly found her next to the fire place. She was sitting in a chair, her mouth gagged with a rag, and in her arms was Allen. Adam could see that she was shaking and crying. He wondered why she didn't try to run away because he didn't see any rope tired around her, but then he looked up further to see that bastard of a priest holding on to her shoulders._

_Adam began trembling with fury and he just wanted to punch that ass hole. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Get away from my wife and baby!"_

_The nasty priest just smiled a wicked grin and tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Oh dear boy, there is no need to worry. I'm a priest i would never hurt a fair young lady like this, Hehe." The priest began rubbing Lily's upper arm and leaning in close to her ear. _

_Adam wanted to kill him at that very moment and wished more than anything that he was untied. "Get the fuck away from my wife you bastard!"_

_The priest quickly stood straight again at the insult. "Shut up! You have no right speaking to me like this after helping create a spawn of Satan!"_

_"My son is not a demon! His arm is a little different but he is not some monster so don't you dare touch him or Lily!" The priest and Adam glared at each other for a long time, but then a evil smile began to spread across the horrible man's face._

_"Heh Heh, don't worry, I wont do a single thing to harm your son. I can't go around besmirching my role as a priest." Adam's glare turned into confusion but then back to an angered expression._

_"Then why the hell are you in my house?"_

_The priest grin became even more foul as he motioned for the doctor to come over to him. "Your mistaken young man. I said 'I' would do no harm to your son, i never said anything about the doctor now did i?" The doctor then regretfully took Allen from Lily's hands. The priest had to hold Lily down who was struggling to keep her hold on her son. She was sobbing and trying to scream through the gag as they ripped Allen from her arms._

_"Allen! Lillian! Get away from my family right now! You bastards!" Adam was now crying as he thrashed about and yelled at the two men. The priest was still struggling with Lily who refused to give up._

_"God dammit! These two wont let up! Doctor, knock him out with the chloroform before you leave." The doctor looked at the priest with sorrowful eyes before laying, the now crying Allen, down on a chair and walking over to Adam with a chloroform covered rag._

_Adam stopped thrashing around when he saw the doctor walking over, but quickly started up again when he saw the rag. The doctor just about sat on Adam to get him to stop moving, and finally he was able to get the rag in front of Adam's mouth and nose. Adam tried not to inhale any of the fumes, but they started to take effect anyway. Slowly his eyes began to force shut and he was loosing conciseness. Before passing out he looked up to the doctor, who looked terribly sorry for what he was doing, and pleaded with him._

_"Please... Don't h... hurt my family... please..." Adam's head went limp to the floor and the doctor quickly got off him. He was almost in shock, he couldn't believe what he was doing. This poor family just wanted to live happy, but now that the priest is involved, he'll never leave them alone until the baby is dead. The doctor was in deep thought when he heard a scream from the other side of the room._

_"NO! Adam!" The doctor looked up from the ground to see Lily still fighting the priest and the gag hanging around her neck. He saw the horror in her eyes as everything fell apart right in front of her. She was crying and screaming for her husband and baby. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized all this pain that was being caused to the family was because he couldn't just stop the priest._

_The doctor then walked over to Allen and carefully picked him. He looked up to the priest and bid him a farewell as he began walking for the door. Behind him he could hear the desperate and pained cried of Lily as he took away her son. _

_"NOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY SON! NOO! LET GO OF ME! ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEN!" Lily cried and scream for him, but was soon smothered by a rag covered in chloroform. The doctor could hear her screams out side of the house as they got softer and softer until she too was passed out. _

_When the house fell silent, the doctor started to search for the carriage that the priest said he had left for him. Once he found it, he hopped in and began ordering the horses to go. The doctor got on the road that the priest had ordered him to take but instead of stopping where he should have gone, he kept going. _

_Looking down at the small baby in his lap, the doctor sorrowfully looked at him and cover him with his jacket. "Don't worry, i won't kill you, but you can't stay there. Please forgive me Adam, Lily." Tears started to run down his face as he thought about the life he had just ruined for them._

_

* * *

_

_"Lily. Lilian. Honey wake up." Lily could hear the soft sweet voice of her husband as she started to gain conciseness._

_"Would you like me to get her some water or something?"_

_"You shut up and stay over there! You've done enough already." Lily could hear the anger in Adam's voice as he yelled at someone. _

_'Who is he yelling at? Especially so early in the morning. It kind of sounds like the doctor. Wait why is he in my house? Yesterday we kicked him and the priest out, so why would-' Lily's eyes shot open as she finally woke up all the way and sat up._

_"Allen! Where's Allen?" Lily began looking around for any sign of her son but only came up with two very sad looking men. Her heart sank as she remembered all the horrible things that had happen the night before. Tears started to fall down her face as Adam hugged her and tried to comfort her. "Adam, please tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that was all a bad dream!"_

_"I'm sorry Lily it wasn't." The voice didn't come from Adam but from the doctor behind him. Lily pulled away from Adam to look at the doctor and the first thing she noticed was the apologetic look in his eyes. 'That's right, this is the man who took my baby away!' Pushing further away from Adam, Lily quickly stood up and stormed over to the doctor. With a swift swing of her hand she slapped him in the face causing his lip to start bleeding._

_"You! You took away my baby! Where is he! What did you do to him!" Adam was holding Lily back as she wept and struggled to get free so she could slap the doctor again. "You called my baby a monster but he never did anything wrong! Your and that fucking priest are the monsters! Bring back my baby! Give me Allen back!"_

_Lily fell to the floor sobbing and calling out for Allen. Adam quickly kneeled next to her, rubbing her back and trying to calm the woman. The doctor hated himself so much, and wished he could just leave the family so they could grieve in peace, but he still had something important to tell them._

_"Adam, Lily." Adam glanced at him for a seconds before totally ignoring him and trying to comfort his wife again. The doctor didn't want to bother them anymore but he had to tell them. "Please, i know you hate me and i don't blame you, but-"_

_"Shut up! You've done nothing but destroy our family! What the hell could you possibly be trying to say to us now." Lily was now glaring at him, and getting the huge urge to hit him again. "Just get out!"_

_"Your son is not dead!"_

_The two parents froze. Slowly they looked up at the doctor and wondered what the hell he was talking about. "What do you mean our son is not dead. Then where is he?"_

_The doctor watched as Adam asked the question and started helping Lily to her feet. "Just as i said he is not dead, but i can not take you to him."_

_"And why the hell not!" Lily lashed out at him, pissed that this man was playing with them. "If you didn't kill him then where did you take Allen and why can't we go to him? If he's out there we will find him!"_

_"I do not know where Allen is heading and even if i did i would not tell you. I understand that you want him back, but that priest thinks he is dead and if he were to ever find out Allen is alive, he will do the job that i couldn't." The doctor spoke in a somber tone and would not look them in the eyes. He just wanted to get this over with so he could leave and atone for what he had done._

_"This isn't making any sense! If your the one who took him somewhere, then why don't you know where Allen is?" Adam was really starting to get agitated. This man took away his child and was now beating around the bush to the baby's whereabouts. _

_"I was told to kill the child, but i just couldn't do it. So instead i took him to someone i could trust very much. She is a part of a traveling circus, and luckily they were in town this week, so i took Allen to her. I explained the situation and showed her Allen's arm. She was very shocked but it didn't really bother her since the people in the circus weren't all that normal either. But anyway, i left Allen in her care."_

_Lily and Adam's faces started to lighten up a little knowing their baby was okay and not far away. "Well then take us to this circus! We will get Allen back and move so the priest will never know about him." Lily was already trying to plan everything as she got her hopes up, but they were soon crushed._

_"I can't take you to them." Lily, who had already been putting on her jacket and getting ready to head outside, stopped in her tracks and looked at the doctor. "Like i said before, i don't know where he is now. The circus was only in town for a week, and today is the day they left."_

_Both Lily and Adam got closer to the doctor, hope broken and depression coming back. "When are they leaving? Don't we have time?"_

_"They already left early this morning, and i made sure that i didn't get told where they were heading. I'm sorry, but your baby is gone." The doctor finally stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving he looked back at Adam and Lily who were standing in their same spots, expressionless and almost lifeless. _

_"I'm so sorry for what i've done. My friend told me she is going to give Allen to an orphanage in one of the next town she stops in, so hopefully he finds a loving family. I'm sorry. Goodbye." With that the doctor walked out the door and began his trek home._

_After the doctor was gone Lily and Adam slowly walked to their couch and sat next to each other. No one said anything or made any sound. Adam, with a tear stained face, finally looked at Lily who laid her head on his shoulder and began to weep._

_

* * *

_

_A year and a half later..._

_A tired Adam walked into his new house of 6 months. His work day had been unusually hard today, and he just wanted to come home and relax in front of the fire with Lily. To his surprise, Lily was nowhere in sight. "Lily?"_

_Adam started searching around and could not find her in any of the rooms. He started to panic and yell out her name over and over again. Finally he heard a weak reply coming from the back yard. Running through the house, Adam made it to the back door and burst outside. "Lily!"_

_In the middle of the long green grass sat a sullen and tired looking Lily. She turned her head to look at Adam and gave him a weak smile. Adam swiftly went to Lily's side and sat next to her. After looking her over to make sure she was okay, he put his arm around her and pulled her close._

_"What's on your mind? You look like your really thinking about something."_

_Lily leaned in closer to him and stared at his big hands that held onto her. "Adam, you loved Allen right? Even with his arm?"_

_Adam was taken aback by the question, but quickly answered her, not even have to think about it. "Of course i loved him and i still do, no matter what his arm looks like. Were ever he is, i hope our baby is happy."_

_"Me too." Lily smiled at his answered and felt a little more sure about what she had to tell him. "I went to the doctor today... I'm... again."_

_Adam's eye's widen at what he thought he had heard. Briskly he let go of her a little so he could look her in the face. "Wait, please say that again."_

_"I'm pregnant again."_

_Adam felt like he was going to faint. He didn't know what to do, he had loved Allen so much and after everything that had happened, he wasn't sure if they were ready for another baby just yet._

_"After a lot of thinking, i realized this is a blessing." Adam snapped out of his thoughts to look at Lily as she stared at the darkening sky. "I miss Allen terribly and wish we could somehow find him, but for now that is not something we can do. So why not start up this family again so when we do find Allen, he has a happy family to come home to." Lily turned to the shocked Adam and smiled a hopeful smile. _

_Adam was still a little surprised but smiled and nodded. He held her again and sang a song as the sun went down._

I hate to see you fall down

I'll pick you up off of the ground.

I've watched the weight of your world come down

And now it's your chance to move on

Change the way you've lived for so long

You find the strength you've had inside all along.

Cause life start now.

You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down

but you will survive it somehow because life starts now.

All this pain

Take this life and make it yours.

All this sorrow take your heart and let it love again.

You will survive it some how.

_'Allen one day we will find you.'_

_

* * *

_

14 Years later... (present)

_"_Rose! get your butt down here!" A beautiful woman in her 30's stood in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast and yelled for her daughter to get come down stairs.

Some one started to come down the stairs but it wasn't the tardy 13 year old, but the woman's handsome husband. "Good morning honey." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and swatted him away playfully with her cooking utensil.

"Jeez, you guys act like such little kids." The parents looked at the bottom of the stairs where Rose stood giving them a teasing smile.

Lily and Adam couldn't help but smile even more at the sight of their teenage daughter. If only Allen could be there to see her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Im crazy tired... i wanna... go to ...be...d. Zzzzzzzzzzz *snaps awake***

**Oh! Anyway, i really hope you like this chapter and would love to hear what you think :D**

**I really wanna start working on the new chapter because i have so many ideas in my head... but i'm just too tired to start it now.**

**But dont worry, i'll get on that right after a nap :D**

**Btw, the lullabies at the begin are parts from two songs i like. The first one is called Set Apart This Dream by Flyleaf and the seconds one is called 100 Suns by 30 Seconds to Mars, so if you like the lyrics you should check out the song :)**

**So thank you for reading... and hope... you... re...view... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz *dead***


	4. Rose

**Author's Note**

**Hey, sorry it's been like FOREVER since i updated, but school of course has been crazy tiring and annoying. Life just seems to be way outta wack and it's been pretty hard getting enough energy to want to think and actually do something haha.**

**Anyway, i hope everyone liked the third chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! :D**

**¡Así pues, sin ruido adicional, capítulo cuatro! (Translation : So, without further ado, Chapter four!) Sorry if my spanish isn't very good. I'm still learning haha. AND sorry it took me soooooo long to update :D

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Why are you guys staring at me so much today?" Rose was looking back and forth between her parents. She was just sitting at the table eating her breakfast, but for some reason they wouldn't take their eyes off her.

Adam was the first to snap out of it when he heard his daughter speak. "Oh, umh... Sorry sweetie, i hadn't realized i was doing it." He gave her a big fatherly smile and turned to his wife who was still staring. "Lily?"

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at him dumbfounded. "Wait, what were we talking about?" Rose rolled her eyes at how air headed her mom could be sometimes. "Oh! That's right, why i was staring... Well i couldn't help but think of how much you looked like your father and I." Rose cocked her head to the side and wondered why her mom was randomly thinking of something like this.

"You have my blonde hair and your father's brilliant blue eyes. It's almost the exact opposite of Al-" Lily quickly stopped herself before saying his name.

Rose was even more puzzled now. She knew her parents were kind of odd, but there were some moments in time where they would seem even weirder, as if they were keeping something from her. "Wait, who do i look the opposite of?"

"Uh, umh..." Lily didn't know what to say. Sometime she had a little slip of the tongue and was able to fix it but this time she had no clue what to do. Lily turned to her husband with a face of plea and he quickly began trying to think of something but nothing sounded believable.

"Oh...umh, your mother was just thinking of this little kid we use to know." Adam finally thought of something, and hoped that Rose didn't think anything was suspicious. Lily thought about it for a moment but then quickly got on board with what he was saying.

"Yes yes, that's who i was talking about. He was actually a small baby that use to live in our neighborhood."

Rose thought that was easily believable but her parents were acting very strange and something was off. "Then why didn't i ever see this baby?"

Adam and Lily were taken off guard with the question and had to think of another answer. Adam was the one to come up with the answer again. "Oh! The baby and his family use to live in our old neighborhood, before you were born."

Lily began to smile softly and her eyes became very warm as Adam explained about the child. Even though they were not telling Rose the full details, Lily knew they had been describing Allen this whole time.

Rose saw the change in expression on her mothers face and wondered what she was thinking with such a sullen face. "Mom? You alright?" Adam turned to Lily to see what Rose was talking about and he quickly noticed her expression too.

Lily knew that they were looking at her but she didn't care, she just kept the sad smile on and began explaining. "The baby was adorable. Before he was born the parents couldn't have been more excited and even after being born, there had been stressful times, but they never stopped loving him. I remember they had so many hopes for him, and wanted to be there for everything that happened." Lily looked like she was about to cry but she made sure to hold in the tears.

"Mom, did something happen to this baby?" Lily finally snapped out of her sullen mood and put on a happy expression.

"No, no sweetie. The family had just moved about a year before we had, so we don't know what ever happened to them." Lily continued to smile happily trying to get Rose's mind off her odd behavior. "Alright, well how about you finish up your breakfast and get ready for school."

Lily clapped her hands together and picked up her own plate to take it to the sink. Adam had also been in a pretty sad mood after hearing about Allen, but he snapped out of it just as quick as Lily had, and put on a smile. "Your mother is right. If you don't hurry your going to be late."

Rose was still a little suspicious but after looking at the time she realized she was running a little more than late. "Oh crap! I only have like 10 minutes." She shoved the rest of the food in her mouth and began running for the stairs.

Once Rose was up the stairs, Lily put down everything in her hands and let out a big sigh. She lean against the counter and rubbed her forehead. Adam could tell she was upset and stressed, so he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Lillian. I know what your thinking about. You need to not worry so much about Allen. I'm not saying to forget about him, but remember what we talked about. He was able to live on, so he is probable out there somewhere, happy and spending his life with his friends and family."

"Yeah? But what if he's not. What if something horrible happen and it's all out fault because we let him get taken! Why didn't i fight longer for him! I should have tried something more when that damn priest came in and- and- an..." Lily was now crying and couldn't even finish her sentence. Adam had seen her stress and cry about Allen often but for some reason it seemed worse today.

"Lily... Lillian!" She finally stopped sobbing and slowly looked at him. "Baby, i know your worried and there are a lot of 'what ifs', but there was no way we could have known they were going to do something like that. We fought as hard as we could to stop them, and we looked everywhere for Allen. There was nothing else we could do, and even more so now that we have a daughter to take care of."

Adam brushed Lily's cheek with his hand, and held her in his arms. Lily felt so at ease in his grasp and began to wipe away the tears that still laid on her face. They stayed that way for a few minutes until they heard Rose running down the stairs in a rush.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, we need to get going now!" Rose started running around the kitchen looking for her jacket and school things. Adam and Lily chuckled at their daughter as she stumbled over things and searched for her left shoe. When she was dressed and ready to go, she looked at her father and waited for him to get his butt moving.

"Alright alright. Let me just grab some stuff from up stairs." Adam gave Lily a little peck on the cheek before heading for their room.

"Make sure to hurry up!" Rose was already running late and her father wasn't helping at all. "Ugh, mom why does dad still have to walk with me to school?"

"You know why missy. After what you've been doing at the school those few days, and those weird people you said started following you, there is no way your going anywheres alone." Lily kept talking to her daughter as she began cleaning up the kitchen.

Rose now looked down at her hands and frowned. "I know, i know. I shouldn't have use 'them' but those guys were being total jerks to everyone. They deserved it." Rose began tapping and observing her rose-red nails, that weren't painted that way, but naturally colored like that. The color of her nails was actually the reason Lily and Adam called her Rose. Great sense of humor they have right?

Even though Rose loved the color, she hated her nails. She felt like such a freak because of the power that came along with them. Ever since she was 10, she had been able to point at any person and be able to control them like a puppet. All she had to do was use her hands, concentrate and move her fingers to control their body. She had first realized this during a school play that bored her. While messing around she pointed at the main actor and made the person loose their footing and fall.

She quickly played it off as a coincident, but then realized it was her doing when the man started doing and saying everything she wanted him to. It had freaked Rose out greatly and at first she was afraid to tell her parents, but she knew she had to.

When she told Adam and Lily they were extremely surprised. For a while they sat there and said nothing which made Rose think they were freaked out by her. Quietly she started to cry and cover her face in fear of her parents hating her. Lily and Adam saw this and ran to her side faster than ever. The two gave her a huge hug and told her everything was going to be okay. They loved her no matter what she was able to do and that was never going to change.

Rose was always happy that her parents were so accepting but still, she hated her nails. Over the years she had been able to learn a lot on how to use her power, and all the little things she could do that she hadn't realized before. But sometimes when she lost her temper or someone was really bugging her, she would lose the constraint on her ability.

Rose would cause people to do things way out of the ordinary and this made people very suspicious of her. She had friends of course, but even they found her odd sometimes. All this just made Rose wish she was never born with this freak power.

Lily stopped cleaning the dishes and dried off her hands to turn and look at her daughter. She gave Rose a scolding look and put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Then what abut the poor substitute teacher from the other day, did he deserve it too?"

Rose crossed her arms and looked away when her mom brought up the incident again. "I told you, he was being a total jerk and was trying to control our whole class and tell us what to do, so i thought i would give him a taste of his own medicine."

"He's a teacher, he's suppose to tell you what to do."

"Yeah, but he could have been nicer." Rose started twirling her long blonde hair between her fingers and avoided any eye contact with her mother. Lily sighed as she walked to Roses side and put her hands on Rose's shoulders. The young blond looked up at her mom, and saw that she was smiling softly with comforting eyes. "Honey, there are going to be a lot of people in this world who are not nice, but your going to have to keep you ability under control and just ignore them."

"I know I know." Rose already knew all this and she always told herself to calm down in those situations, but something in her nature just made it harder.

Lily saw that her daughter was pouting and chuckled as she patted her head before walking back to the dishes. "Where is your father, he better hurry." Rose was about to yell for him again when he came running down the stairs panicking.

"Ah! Now i'm late! Come one Rose we have to get going." Adam was struggling with his jacket as he hopped around trying to put his shoes on.

Rose laughed at her father as she began opening the door and walking out. "Haha! I told you! You better hurry up or- OOF!" Rose ran into something that was standing outside the door and she fell back from the impact.

Adam and Lily were quick to run over and pick up their daughter. They patted off her butt and made sure she was okay before looking at the thing she ran into. It wasn't a thing though, it was a who. In the door way stood two men, one with a long, hooded, tan jacket and another one who was very tall, with black pants and jacket on, a white streak through his black hair and a very panicky and apologetic look.

The tall man abruptly bowed to Rose and began apologizing. "I-i'm so sorry! I should have moved when you were coming out. Please forgive me for knocking you down!" He looked like he was about to cry and the whole Lerwick family didn't know what to do.

"Umh, It's okay. I'm not hurt so calm down man." Rose wasn't sure what to say as the grown man blubbered in front of her, but she knew she had to do something.

Finally standing straight again, the man wiped away his snot and tears and looked at her like she was an angel. "Oh thank you thank you! If my dear Eliade knew i was knocking down little children she would be so mad at me!"

Lily, Adam and Rose were all very confused about what was up with these men, and started to back inside their house suspicious. The man in the tan jacket saw as the family started retreating back to their home and quickly jump in front of the other man to keep them from closing the door. "Wait! Ma'am, Sir." The man was now standing about half way through the door, making sure Adam, who had already began closing the door, couldn't shut them out. "Please forgive my higher-up for acting out of order, but it is very important that we talk to you."

Adam and Lily looked at the two shady men and wondered what they should do. Lily was about to ask the one man something, but before she could Rose gasped. All of the adults quickly turned their heads to the girl and wondered what was wrong.

She began pointing at the man in the tan jacket and retreated farther into her house. "He's one of t-those people." Everyone was puzzled by what she said, and didn't understand what she meant by 'those people'.

"What people?" Breaking the silence that had come over the room, Adam was the one who asked the question on everyone's mind.

"The people who have been fallowing me." Adam and Lily's eyes widen as they looked back at the men and watched as both of their heads kind of drooped as if saying 'you caught us'. "I don't remember the tall weird guy, but i definitely remember that tan colored jacket."

This angered Adam and he began pushing the man out of his house. "So you guys are the one's following my daughter! Get out now! How dare you think you can walk up on my property and try to talk to us after you've stalked my daughter. Shoo! Out now!"

The man in the tan jacket was trying to block the pushes and reason with Adam, but he wouldn't listen. Adam didn't even care what the man was saying, as long as they were out of his house and a away from Rose. Adam almost had them totally off his porch and away from his house when he heard the man in the tan jacket yell something. He quickly stopped pushing and looked the man in his face. "What did you say?"

"Your daughter is in danger. She may very well be killed" Lily and Rose, who had been standing in the doorway, began to slowly move out of the house.

"What do you mean she's in danger?" Lily's face was horrified, and she was so scared she was going to loose another one of her precocious children.

"We know about your daughter's abilities." Everyone's head quickly turned to face the other man who had snuck away to the side when Adam was confronting the man in the tan jacket. "I am very sorry about everything that has happened, but it was necessary."

Everyone was slightly surprised by how formal the man was now talking, but it didn't matter how he talked, Adam and Lily just needed to know what he was talking about. "How is stalking my daughter necessary?" Adam was slightly aggravated and wish these people would just stop beating around the bush.

"Excuse me for my lateness, but let me introduce myself. My name is Arystar Krory and i am a exorcist from the Black Order. There is very much to talk about and it would be much easier if we could go inside." The man then held up his hand towards the door, and motioned for them to go inside.

Adam and Lily were very wary of him, but they needed answers. So with heavy caution, Adam gathered his family and walked in the house, never taking his eyes off the suspicious man. The man now known as Krory bowed his head slightly and slowly followed the family inside.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later, Some place else...**

"UGH! Are we there yet?"

"Haha, you sound like a little kid"

"Yeah but this mission feel like it's been going on forever, i just wanna get back to the Order and get some well needed rest."

"I hear you on that. I don't think i've even been so tired. I'll probable just go to bed when i get back instead of going to see Nii-san."

"Komui is not going to like that. He'll probable send out an army of Komurins to search for you." At that the two teen exorcist shivered in fear as they imagined the giant robots rampaging through out the order.

"Yeah, i guess your right, i should go see Nii-san when i get in, but only for a minute." The young girl of around 17 sighed at the thought of having to see her overly worried brother instead of sleeping. The young man that sat across from her in the train compartment chuckled a little before letting out a sigh too.

Looking outside the train's window, the boy watched as trees covered in snow flew by. He couldn't believe it was already winter. "Looks really cold outside. Have to make sure to put my jacket on before we get off the train. You have yours too, right Lenalee?"

The short haired girl looked up from her hands and nodded. "Yup, right here. Been using it as a pillow." Lenalee gave a little smile at the white haired boy before looking out the window like he had. "It's almost christmas, and that means it's almost your birthday." Lenalee looked back at the teen and gave him a big hardy smile. "You'll finally be 16, Allen!"

Allen smiled and blushed a little. "Ha yeah, you guys don't need to do anything special though."

"What in the world are you talking about! Of course we are going to have a big birthday party. We are your family and family celebrate all birthdays together." Lenalee was now on her feet, with her hands on her sides and a scolding look.

She stood like that for a while until Allen put up his hands in defeat. "Alright alright, nothing too big though,"

Feeling accomplished, Lenalee smiled and plopped back down in her seat. "Can't promise that." Lenalee giggled as Allen sighed. Feeling extremely tired, Allen leaned against the train wall and stared out the window again.

Soon enough, as he watched the passing scenes, his eyes started to droop and he could no longer keep them open.

* * *

"Allen... Aaaalleeeenn... Allen!" The young exorcist's eyes shot wide open at the loud call of his name. He opened them to see a smiling Lenalee. "We're here sleepy head."

Allen finally sat up straight and looked out the window again to see that Lenalee was right, they were at the station. Stretching, he let out a big sleepy yawn and stood up rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. "I could still go for more sleep."

Lenalee just chuckled and began pushing him out the door. "You can do that once we get to the Ark door in town and make it back to the Order. Now let's get going, Link and the Third Exorcist are already waiting outside the train."

"Alright, i'm going, i'm going."

* * *

**Back at the Order...**

"Hey! Reever! Shouldn't Allen and Lenalee be back soon?" A loud mouth red head came running into the science department where Reever stood over a pile of papers. The overly worked man looked up with a tired expression and gave the red-head a slight smile.

"Hey Lavi. Yeah they should be arriving through the door soon." He pointed to the door behind him before realizing all the work he had to be getting done and quickly getting back to the papers. Lavi just snickered before walking over to the door where Johnny was sitting at a lab table near by.

"Hey Johnny. What you up to?" The messy haired scientist put down the pen that was in his hand and collapsed on the table.

"Endless work. My hand is killing me and i'm so tired." Johnny looked like he was about to die and he stared at the papers with total detest.

"Hey! Johnny get back to work!" Johnny quickly sat up and got to writing again when he heard one of his co-workers on the other side of he room yell at him. Lavi felt bad for them. He kind of knew how they felt when he had to work with Bookman on recording information, but he knew they had it much worse.

Lavi walked over to the tired scientist and patted him on the shoulder before taking a seat next to him. Johnny took a quick glance at him before going back to his work. "So, what ya doing down here anyway Lavi?"

"Bored, thought it would be fun to tease Allen a little when he came back from his mission with Lenalee." Lavi rested back in his chair and rested his feet on the table. "They should be arriving soon, i think."

Johnny listened to him, but still kept his head down as he worked on the papers. "Gotcha. Yeah thats why i was working near the door, thought it would be nice to see everyone after their long trip. Oh yeah, have you met the new exorcist that came in last week?" Johnny finally looked up from his work as he questioned Lavi.

"The little blondy? Of course i have." Lavi sat back up in his chair and rested his feet back on the ground. "I had to give her the grand 'Black Order Welcome'."

"Heh, if i remember right, Allen's 'welcoming' was Kanda trying to kill him." Johnny chuckled a little at the memory. Sometime he forgot about that day, it seems like Allen has been there forever. Coming back from the memory, he thought of the new girl again. "Anyway, i can't believe the Order let the parents of the new exorcist come along too."

"I know what you mean. When i met them i was extremely surprised, especially since Koumi hadn't told me about it." Lavi watched as Johnny got up with a bunch of the papers in his hands and walked over to the Ark door. The Bookman Jr. guess that it must have been soon that Lenalee and Allen would be arriving so he got up and join Johnny and some other scientist that were standing around.

"Yeah, that also means someone is going to have to tell the ones that come back from the mission about it, because if they didn't tell you, they weren't going to tell others while they were out." Just as Johnny finished his sentence the door started to let off a small glow, and soon it opened to reveal and very tired looking bunch.

The first to come out were two of the Third Exorcist, a tiny young girl and a very large man. They quickly stepped out of the Ark and passed Lavi and the rest without even acknowledging them. After the third exorcist came a very annoyed Lenalee, followed by an arguing Link and Allen.

"Who are you calling lazy! Your the one that just sat back as Lenalee and I did all the fighting!"

"I was not just sitting back! I was recording your actions as you fought, that is my job."

"Yeah and it's an annoying one. I don't even get why i have to be followed by some two-spots anyway."

"What did you call me Walker!" Link and Allen glared at each other as sparks flew. Allen was ready to make another smart comment but then he saw all his friends. Allen quickly ran towards Lavi and the rest as Link yelled and waved his fist at him. "You get back here Walker!"

Allen just ignored him and finally met up with Johnny and Lavi who were now talking to Lenalee. "Hey Lavi, Johnny. We're back."

"Welcome back Allen. We were just talking to Lenalee about the mission. Sounds like it was a hard one." Johnny seemed more awake now and ready to talk, Allen and Lenalee on the other hand still felt exhausted.

Allen let out a loud yawn as he started to slowly walk away. "Yeah it was, and now i'm going to go take a nap. You going back to your room too Lenalee?"

"Yup, but not right now. The talk about Nii-san on the train made me worry so i thought it would be better to go greet him first." Allen just nodded and waved to his friends as he turned to face forward and go to his room. Link saw him leaving and jogged to catch up. Allen heard him go to his side, and just rolled his eyes as his little watch dog followed along.

As the two were walking through the Order's halls, they heard a lot of chatter about some new exorcist. It got Allen curious to whom they were talking about, and he even turned to ask Link if he knew. Link didn't know of anything, and Allen was too tired to do some more digging so he just threw it off as more talk about Timothy, even thought they were extremely late on the conversation.

After the long walk to his room, Allen went in and collapsed on his bed without even taking off his shoes or jacket. It felt so good being in his bed again that he began to nod off right away. Allen was more than positive he heard Link scolding him for jumping into bed with everything still on but he didn't really care. Within just a few minutes Allen was out like a light bulb.

* * *

"Walker! Walker wake the hell up!"

Allen could here someone yelling at him to get up but he just ignored them and tried to go back to sleep, hoping they would just give up eventually. That didn't happen though, as more commands to get up were thrown at him by what he was more than sure was Link.

"Ugh, what do you want two spots?" Allen was still very groggy and felt like he had no energy so the words came out pretty quiet but Link still heard them.

"What the hell did you call me? Get your lazy ass out of bed!" With that, Link pulled the blanket, that Allen was laying on, out from underneath him causing him to roll off the bed with a loud thud.

Allen quickly grabbed his head, which had been first to hit the floor, and started rubbing it as it throbbed with pain. After the pain subsided some, he quickly stood up and glared at Link. "What the hell was that for? Your suppose to be my inspector not my mother!"

Link just crossed his arms and acted nonchalant. "Yes, but that was payback for calling me two spots. Besides i needed to wake you up, your stomach was bothering people." Allen stopped glaring to give Link a confused looked, but before he could ask what Link was talking about, his stomach answered the question.

There was a slight pain in Allen's stomach as it started to rumble and growl extremely loud. Allen was quick to grab his stomach and try to quiet it but it just kept rumbling. When it finally settled, Allen looked up to see Link with a very smug look and eyes that said 'idiot'.

He decided to just ignore the annoying look on Link's face and look out his window. He hadn't realized it at first, but by judging the position of the sun he guess it was already 5 o'clock at night. He had sleep most of the day away, which also meant skipping breakfast and sleeping through lunch. Allen's poor stomach couldn't take the neglect and cried for food.

Allen still felt very tired and he wanted to go back to bed for the night, but first he had to get some grub. Sighing loudly, Allen fixed his hair some, straightened out his clothes and turned to face Link. "Alright lets go."

Link just looked at Allen for a minute before putting on his usual expression and walking out the door. Allen followed behind him, shutting the door on his way out. After Allen shut the door and turned around he heard someone walking towards them from down the hallway. He glanced down the hallway and saw Lenalee smiling and waving to him. "Hey Allen. You heading to the cafeteria?"

Allen smiled back and gave her a quick nod. "Yup. I wanted to sleep a little more but a certain 'watchdog', i mean 'inspector' woke me up." Allen peered to his left where Link stood and saw that his expression was unchanged but a vain was clearly popping out of his forehead.

Lenalee giggled a little but quickly stopped herself, not wanting to piss off Link anymore than Allen already had. "Anyway, why don't we start heading for the cafeteria." Allen nodded and followed by Lenalee's side when she started walking again.

The walk was pretty quiet and it felt awkward so Allen thought he should say something. "So did you ever get that much needed nap?"

"Oh, yes. It took me forever to escape from Nii-san, who was trying to procrastinate on doing his work, but i finally got out and headed straight for my room." Lenalee rolled her eyes a little at the thought of her sister complex brother, but in the end smiled because she knew it was all because he worried about her.

The conversation ended there and everything was quiet again. This time Lenalee was the one to break the silence.

"OH! By the way, did you hear about the new exorcist?" Lenalee's sudden exclamation started Allen a little, but he regained him self and answered her question.

"Unless your talking about Timothy, i have no clue what your talking about."

Lenalee shook her head and could tell Allen was truly clueless. "Nope, another new exorcist. She arrived about a week ago. Reever and Nii-san were telling me about it earlier."

Allen finally understood what the others were talking about yesterday when he heard them talking about a new exorcist. "A new exorcist huh? What is she like? Have you met her yet?"

"Nope i haven't met her yet but hopefully we will soon. Nii-san was telling me some things about her, like she is only 13 and her innocence in her nails allows her to control whom ever she wants like a puppet." Lenalee raised her hands as if there was a invisible puppet she was pulling the strings to.

Allen chuckled at her little example and thought about the girls power. "So her power is like Timothy's?"

"A little but unlike Timothy she can control more than one person at a time and stay in her own body. Nii-san also said that it has to do with her brain power also so she might be able to do even more amazing things once she activates and connects with her innocence better." Lenalee kept talking as they reach the cafeteria and got to the window to order. After both Lenalee and Allen ordered, they waited by the window for their meals to be done and looked over the crowded room as they continued to talk.

"Want to know what's most surprising about all this?"

Allen turned and looked at Lenalee and gave her a puzzling expression. "What?"

"Her parents came along with her."

Allen's eyes widen. "Her parents? I thought when you came to the Order you had to cut ties with your family like you had to do with your brother."

Lenalee nodded. "Yup, but just like Nii-san did, they found a way to get past that rule. When they were told that their daughter was going to be taken away, they begged and pleaded to be able to go with her. Lucky for them, Krory was the exorcist sent to get the girl and you know how soft hearted he is."

Allen bobbed his head in agreement as he grabbed his mountain of food and waited for Lenalee to get her small bowl of soup. When they both had their food they headed for the only table that didn't have anyone at it, Link stayed by the kitchen window writing in his little book. As soon as they were set up they began eating and talking again. "So what did Krory do?"

"Well after a bunch of crying from the girls mother and pleading from the father, Krory told them of a way they might possibly get in, and that is to become a finder."

Allen had a mouth full of food but quickly swallowed it to ask more questions. "Did they really become Finders? Didn't Krory warn them of the dangers?"

Lenalee nodded as she slurped up some noodles. "Yeah Krory told them but they didn't care as long as they could stay beside their daughter."

Allen had actually stopped eating for a minute as he listened to Lenalee in amazement. "Wow. Those are some remarkable parents."

"I agree with you but there was also something that was odd. Nii-san was telling me how when they were pleading for them not to take their daughter, they kept mentioning another child they had. Something about their first born being taking from them and they were not going to let their only other precious child be ripped from them too. It's kind of sad." Lenalee's gaze fell as she thought about the pain they had probable gone through.

Allen was thinking about it too and wondered what ever happened to their child. All together this conversation made him very curious about this girl and hoped to meet her soon. Allen then realized something, he never asked what this girls names was. "Hey Lenalee, i forgot to ask this whole time, but what's the name of the new girl?"

"Rose."

Allen's question was answered but not by the person her had asked. It was someone else to the side of them, someone with a young female voice. Both Allen and Lenalee turned to see a blue-eyed blonde girl, standing with a tray of food, and a sincere but shy expression.

"Umh, m-my names Rose. Y-you mind if i sit with you?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay if your thinking "Rose's innocence is kind of like Sheryl's ability as a Noah" then yeah your kind of right. I totally forgot that his power was being able to control people. *slaps forhead* stupid me**

**But even after i noticed it, i didn't think i should change it. I thought over and over and over again about a new innocence but i just couldn't think of one that i thought matched Rose well enough. Well i feel like an idiot for doing this but don't worry as time goes on she will be able to do some other things thats different from him.**

**Besides that i hope you liked the chapter, and i promise i wont keep you waiting as long i as did before.**

**Happy future reading and thank you for reading my fanfiction :)**


	5. Mission

**Author's Note**

**Oh My Lord! I couldn't believe all the ideas you guys left as reviews, but it made me extremely happy to see that so many people like my story and wanted to put their say in it :D The only bad part about this is, there were soooo many good ideas and i can't just pick one. So imma try my best to incorporate them together in a way that makes it all awesome! :D**

**Thank you to those who have read and also reviewed. I'll try my very best to make this a chapter you really like *bows*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. (another flaw in life TT^TT).**

**P.S. One question i got pretty often was about Allen's innocence. Yes, he has crown clown, and the big exorcist sword. Don't forget they already got timothy so all the event that happen up to that point in time are mixed in with my story. Well i hoped that helped and happy reading! XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"U-uhm, my name is Rose. Y-you mind if i sit with you?" The young blonde was clearly nervous as she stood with her tray of food and slightly baggy clothes.

Allen and Lenalee just sat there looking at her, not knowing what to say. They hadn't expected to meet her in this manner, but they knew they were going to have to answer her simple 'Sure go ahead.' or 'No, sorry.' question.

"Oh, umh... yeah sure." Allen finally snapped back and answered her with a quick smile. Rose gave Allen a meek smile and began to walk towards the seat near him but then realized his mountain of plates and food were taking up a lot of the space. Pausing she looked at it and started to hesitate on what she should do. Allen saw this, feeing guilty that he said she could sit without giving her room, he started panicking. "Uh, oh sorry! Umh i just move this... or umh..."

Lenalee, who also came back from her thoughts, saw the dilemma and swiftly put on a smile and called out to Rose. "Umh, you can sit next to me if you want." Lenalee then scooted over to give Rose plenty of room to sit on the end, and waved her over.

Allen stopped fretting at Lenalee's offer and then looked up at Rose to see what she would do. Rose was still nervous as she looked back and forth at the new faces, then timidly nodded as she began to walk around to the other side of the table with Lenalee. Placing her tray down and slowly sitting in front of Allen and to the side of Lenalee, Rose gave them her gratitude. "Thank you very much. It's the first time i've been in the cafeteria without my parents..."

As Rose spoke, her words got quieter and trailed off into silence. She looked a little upset as she peered down at her food and played with a piece of meat on her tray. Neither one of the older exorcist really knew what to do, but Allen decided it was best to start a conversation. "Well no need to worry Rose. We are happy to sit and talk with you, right Lenalee?"

Allen, with a convincing smile, looked at Lenalee and waited for her to say something too. Lenalee caught on and smiled too. "Yup of course! Everyone here at the Order is very friendly and very pleasant to be with."

Rose now looked up at the two who were gazing with soft eyes and cheery smiles. It made her feel more comfortable to be around people like them and gave them a smile back. That's when Allen's eyes became narrow and looked at Link who was still standing by the ordering window, writing in his little book. "Lenalee's right, but there are still some you have to watch out for. Like a man with raven colored girl hair, named BaKanda. Also that blonde haired, watchdog over there."

Link then looked up from his book and glared at Allen. "What did you say Walker!"

Allen quickly looked away trying to hide his face from the angry inspector. Lenalee and Rose couldn't help but giggle as Allen shoved some food in his mouth and attempted to look like he had just been eating the whole time. Link didn't come over to lecture Allen so he just looked back at the two girls and smiled with a mouth full of food.

Allen took the chance to take a drink and wash the food down as Rose and Lenalee introduced themselves to each other properly. "Umh as i had said before, my name is Rose, Rose Lerwick. I'm 13 and i came from a small town in England."

"As you may have heard from him," Lenalee gestured at Allen," my name is Lenalee, Lenalee Lee. I'm 16, few months until i'm 17, and i'm from China. I've lived at the Order most of my life, but it's very enjoyable being here. Especially ever since i got to meet all my friends here." Allen smiled at her kind words, more than sure he was one of the friends she spoke of. "Oh, and my brother also works at the Order."

Roses eyes widen and she seemed happier. "Really? Is he one of those Finders, like my mom and dad are suppose to be?"

"He is not a Finder but works here as the Science Department's Chief. You've probably met him already." At that Rose stopped and began thinking hard about all the people she had met.

Then it hit her. "OH! Do you mean Chief Komui?"

Lenalee nodded and told Rose she was correct. "Uh huh. He came to the Order sometime after i had been taken here. It made me really happy to have my Nii-san here, so like me, your very lucky you have family here."

Rose smiled nicely knowing Lenalee was right. So much was happening to her, but luckily her loving parents were there at her side. Rose thought about things for while before realizing there was still someone else sitting there that hadn't introduced himself. She turned forwards again to face the white haired guy. "Umh, what about you? I heard that guy over there call you Walker, is that your name?"

Allen hadn't really mind that they weren't really talking to him but it was also nice to finally be able to introduce himself. "Walker is my last name. My first name is Allen, nice to officially meet you Rose." Allen gave her a gentleman's smiled and shook her hand.

Rose grinned back happy that she was getting along well with the others. After they were both done shaking each others hand, Rose started to look over Allen's appearance. 'He's really nice but what's up with his hair? It's pure white like an old person's. He also has a weird scar on his face with a star thing on his forehead. How old is he anyway?' Rose had so many questions for him and now that she knew them a bit better, she thought she could ask.

To not be rude and just plain out ask him, she tried to get him talking about himself. "So Allen, where did you come from? When did you join the Black Order?"

Allen didn't find it strange that she was asking, he knew she was just curious so he happily answered. "Like you, i'm from England. I came to the Order about a year ago at the age of 15, but learned about the Order and everything else quite a few years before that."

"Wait. So your only like 16?" Rose was really surpirsed, she thought he was older than that.

Rose looked up at Lenalee, who had laughed at her astonishment, and listened to her explain. "Almost. He still 15 right now, but he will be sixteen on December 25th."

"Well, actually i could be older but who knows, no one at the orphanage knew when i was born, just my name." Rose head snapped to look at Allen, again surprised by what she heard.

"You were in an orphanage? What happened to your par-" Rose suddenly stopped and covered her mouth. Lenalee and Allen were confused by her sudden actions and wondered what was wrong.

"Rose?" Allen looked at her puzzled.

Rose finallly uncovered her mouth and looked at Allen guiltily. "I'm sorry. I was asking a lot of questions and being nosy without thinking about how a question might be too personal. My mom and dad always scolded me for that."

The two exorcist just stared at the young girl before quietly laughing to themselves. "It's fine haha. I don't mind mind talking about that. You were going to ask me about my parents right?"

Rose felt a little embarrassed that they laughed at her but happy that they were open about things. Smiling again, Rose just nodded in respond to Allen's question.

Allen smiled back and continued. "I don't know my parents. I was told by the people at my orphanage that i was abandoned as a baby."

"Are you serious? That's horrible! How could they just give you up?" Rose was the kind of person that if you gave her a foot, she would take the whole mile, so she was quick to bomb bard Allen with new questions.

Allen chuckled at the eagerness of the new exorcist and was happy that she was starting to feel more comfortable around them. "I'm not totally positive why i was abandoned, but i was always told it was because of my arm." Right away Rose's head cocked to the side in confusion, and Allen knew he was going to have to elaborate and show his arm. "Well you see, just like you i have a parasite-type innocence, and it happened to be in my left arm."

He began unbuttoning his sleeve and pulling it up to show his forearm. After his arm was visible, Allen easily slid off the glove he had been wearing, and the cross imbedded in the back of his hand was clear insight.

Rose took in a slight gasp as Allen out stretched his arm towards her. She seemed very surprised, but Allen could tell she was not disgusted by it or afraid. Rose was actually very fascinated and began reaching for his hand, but stopped to look up to Allen and get his consent. Allen just nodded with a smile and Rose was quick to grab his hand and start poking around. She bent the fingers, touched his nails, brushed over the cross and examined every possible feature she could see.

Finally she laid his hand down on the table and nodded at him in satisfaction. "Yup, that is very odd. But, it's so awesome!"

"Thank you, i quite like my arm too." Allen chuckled to himself as he started putting his glove back on and fixing his sleeve. When he was done, he looked back up to Rose who seemed extremely eager to ask him more questions. With a tired, but happy sigh, Allen realized he wasn't going to be able to go back to his room quickly like he had hoped.

Allen was about to give the go for more questions, but then he started to wonder about something. "Hey Rose, where are your parents?"

Lenalee, who had been mostly quiet, and Allen watched as the eager little blonde became very depressed and sullen looking at the mention of her parents.

"Umh, Rose? You okay?" Lenalee rested her hand on Rose's should in a comforting way hoping the girl would respond.

As Lenalee had wished, Rose looked up at her but with a very upset and hurt expression. Allen and Lenalee began to panic not sure what they had said wrong to upset her. Feeling at fault Allen tried to apologize to her. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm not sure what i said that upset you but please believe that was never my intentions."

Rose glumly looked at Allen and shook her head. "No it's not your fault, it's just that..." Her voice was very quiet as she spoke, and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "It's just i love my parents very much, but ever since this whole incident, i've learned of somethings that my mom and dad have always been hiding from me. Even now that i know a little about it, they still keep everything a secret."

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, both not exactly sure what she was talking about. Allen then looked around to see that the once crowded cafeteria, was mostly empty now. Then turning the other way he spotted Link still standing in the same spot, but this time slightly leaning against the wall with his eyes shut.

Spinning around to face Lenalee and Rose again, Allen heard the two girls beginning to talk again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are they keeping from you Rose?" Lenalee made sure to use the nicest voice she had so it didn't sound like they were pressuring her to answer.

Rose's head hung as she starred down at her hands and fiddled with her nails. "I'm more than sure you guys have already heard about how my parents fought so hard to keep me, and that's why they came to the Order as Finders." Lenalee and Allen nodded. "Then you've probably heard about this missing child of theirs." This last sentence had a hit of angry.

The older exorcist were surprised by the acid tone in her voice and wondered why she seemed vexed about the topic. Soon enough, Lenalee understood what made her so angry. "They never told you about their other child did they?"

Rose flinched a little at the words and looked up with tears in her eyes because Lenalee had been right. "They kept it from me all these years. Worst part is, even now that i know, they wont tell me anything about him or what happened to him. Literally all i know is that he would have been my older brother by two years. They won't tell me his name, what he looked like, how they lost him, nothing!"

The tears finally fell down her face as she let out the pent up anger and sadness. Lenalee now had her arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder's and kept her in a slight hug. Both Allen and Lenalee didn't know what to say because they had never heard of something like this. They also couldn't understand why Rose's parents would keep something so important secret from her for so long.

Lenalee loosened her hold on Rose so she could look at her face. "Where are you parents right now? Aren't they usually with you?"

"T-they are w-with *hic*" your brother. *Sniff* Cheif K-komui wanted to talk to *hic* them, but alone so i..." Rose had been wiping away the tears from her face but almost started crying again at the end of the sentence.

Lenalee held Rose into a big hug again as she sniffled and tried her best not to cry anymore. Allen watched with a sullen expression and wished there was some way they could cheer her up, but before he could recommend anything to Lenalee, there was someone yelling for her.

"Lenalee! Hey, some people are asking for you in the science department." Lenalee turned her head to see Reever waving for her to come with him to the labs. Lenalee looked at him then back at Rose and Allen.

Allen could tell she was having a tough time deciding if she should leave them and go with Reever or not.

"It's okay Lenalee, you should go. Rose and i will be okay by ourselves, right?" Allen smiled at Lenalee before turning to look at Rose, and see what she wanted.

Rose, who had been looking at Reever, turned around at the mention of her name and looked at Allen as he smiled and waited for her to answer. Lenalee still had her one arm slightly wrapped around Rose's shoulders and she looked down at the young blonde also waiting for her answer.

The thirteen year old looked back and forth between Lenalee and Allen's face before stopping at Allen's and staring at his warm smile. Rose didn't know what it was, but something about him made her feel safe. Like she could be herself around him and not worry about him judging her.

With a nod at Allen and a big grin, Rose looked back up to Lenalee with a cheerful expression and gave her consent. "Yup, will be fine so don't worry."

Lenalee looked at Rose a little surprised, but then saw Allen's smiling face in the corner of her eye. With that she automatically knew that Rose was now okay because she was taken in by Allen's charm just like everyone else who he had met. At that Lenalee gave Rose another little hug before standing up and jogging over to Reever, waving good-bye to the others. "See ya!"

Both Allen and Rose waved back and watched as Lenalee and Reever disappeared around the corner. Once they were gone, Rose spun back around to look at Allen. He was now standing and placing his huge amount of empty plates on a wheely-cart. Allen noticed her stare and chuckled at the surprise look she was wearing. 'Guess she didn't notice me finishing off my meal while we all talked.'

After all the plates were on the cart Allen started towing it off towards the kitchen. "Be right back Rose, just got to take these back to the kitchen."

At the sound of Allen's voice, Rose snapped out of her little trance and quickly nodded her head at him. "O-oh, Okay!" Allen snickered a little and then continued pushing the cart.

While Allen was gone, Rose looked around and started to feel a little awkward. Not including her or Allen, there were only 3 other people in the cafeteria. There was a very exhausted looking man with a lab coat, a young finder with sand colored hair and the 'watchdog' guy that Allen had warned her about.

The blonde hair man was still leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, but the other two seemed to glance over at Rose quite often and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Hoping to get out of their line of view, Rose stood up and began taking her half empty tray to the kitchen.

Once there, she met up with Allen again, who had just gotten done unloading most of the dirty plates. Allen saw someone approach him in the corner of his eye and turned to look at them. When he realized it was Rose he smiled then looked down at the half empty tray. "Hey missy, your an exorcist now, you've got to eat all your food."

Rose looked down at her tray then back up to Allen. "O-oh umh... Sorry."

Allen chuckled as he place his last plate down, and pushed his cart to the side. "Haha, it's okay, but if i would have know you were done, then i would have taken your tray up for you."

"No, no, it's okay." Rose was putting her tray with the rest of Allen's and thanking the lord that Allen hadn't taken her tray. She really needed to get up and away from the stares, and the tray had been the perfect reason. "So Allen, what's fun to do around here?"

Allen thought about it as they began walking out of the cafeteria, with Link obviously following behind them. "Hmmmm" Allen wasn't sure what to say. Usually when he wasn't on a mission he was either training with the other exorcist or helping out the guys in the science department with Lenalee. Then he got an idea and with a wicked grin Allen said. "Know how to play poker?"

"A little. Some of my friends in school taught me. Why?" Rose saw the grin on Allen's face and wondered what he was up to.

Allen was delighted to hear she knew how to play and couldn't wait to show off his skills. "Then lets go. I've got a deck in my room that we can use. I'm going to teach you some techniques." He began walking through out the halls heading for his room, Rose quickly tagging along.

Soon enough they made it go his room and walked inside. Allen told Rose to take a seat where ever and make herself at home while he searched for the cards. She did as he said and plopped on his bed, sitting with her legs crisscrossed. While Allen rummaged through his stuff, Rose started looking around his room and observing all the things he had sitting around.

Just as Rose began to get kind of bored, Allen abruptly stood with a little jump and held up a pack of cards in his hand. "Found them!" He then walked over to the side of his bed and sat on the floor, not bothering to clean up the mess he just made looking for the cards.

Rose giggled at his child like excitement before hopping off his bed to join him on the floor. "So, what are these poker techniques that your going to be showing me?"

Allen began to smile sinisterly again and started shuffling the cards. "Oh you'll see after we play a quick round. Let's see if you can beat me." He then went back to his usual smile and winked at Rose. "Now let's begin."

The two played poker, told stories, and reminisced about old memories. Allen told Rose all about Mana and the fun times he had traveling with the clown. He even showed her some tricks he knew how to do when she didn't believe Mana was a clown.

Rose and Allen even talk about the sad and the serious things. Allen told her about Mana's death and how he got the scar. Rose was a little shocked but did not judge Allen, even said she probably would have done the same thing in his position. Then Rose talked a little more about how all this stuff lately has really done a toll on her.

For both Allen and Rose, they felt it was really nice to have someone there to talk to. Usually Allen felt a little uncomfortable talking about his past, but with Rose it just felt like it was alright to. Rose was just extremely happy to know she had a friend there that didn't find her odd like most people did in her hometown.

The time flew by as they talked and had fun and before they knew it, three hours had already pasted by. As all the excitement started to die down, Rose began to yawn and rub her eyes. Allen could tell she was really tired, and he was too.

Just as Allen was about to ask the tired girl where her room was so he could walk her there, a quiet knock came from the door. Both the white and blond haired teens looked at it and waited for another knock to make sure they had heard right. Instead, there was a small voice calling Allen's name. "Allen? You in there?"

Allen automatically recognized Lenalee's voice and hopped up to open the door. "Oh, Lenalee! Yeah i'm here."

Once the door was open, Lenalee noticed Rose sitting next to Allen's bed and let out a loud sigh. "Huff! Jeez, there you are." Both Rose and Allen gave her a puzzled look as she stepped past Allen and began helping the 13 year old off the floor. "Your mom and dad have been looking all over for you. I wasn't sure if you guys were still together and didn't know where to begin looking. Good thing i found you, your parents are worried sick."

After Rose was on her feet she smoothed out her clothes, and let out another big yawn. "Ugh, they are such worry-warts. But okay let's go, i'm tired anyways." Lenalee and Rose started heading for the door and Allen made sure to move to the side so they could exit.

Rose was the first one out the door as she yelled a good-bye and good night to Allen, he smiled and said night back. Allen then turned back to Lenalee with a tired smile. "Want me to walk back with you girls?"

Lenalee just shook her head and smiled at him. "Nope, you look exhausted and your going to need the energy for tomorrow."

Allen looked at her confused again and wondered what she was talking about. Then he understood. "UGH! I have another mission tomorrow don't i?" Lenalee nodded and Allen just let out an annoyed groan.

"Yeah sorry. Nii-san wanted me to tell you he's sorry but he feels your best for this one. But, the good part is Rose and her parents are coming along too." She pointed out the door where Rose was still waiting, and starting to fall asleep standing up.

Hearing this did perk Allen up. For one he like hanging out with Rose and he also wanted to meet her parents. The fact that they were coming also meant that it was suppose to be an easy mission, so the news wasn't too bad anymore.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Rose's parents, i met them earlier." Allen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lenalee a little less tired.

"Really? What were they like?" Allen was eager to hear about these parents from Lenalee, even though he had heard so much about them from Rose over the 3 hours. But before Lenalee could answer there was a small whine coming from the hallway where Rose was.

"Heeeyyy, Lenaleeeee. Lets go... I'm really sleepy..." Both Lenalee and Allen let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, well as you can hear i got to go." Lenalee started heading out the door and then turned to look at Allen. "One thing i can tell you though, is for some odd reason, they remind me a lot of you."

Allen gave her a funny look, and Lenalee just shrugged before saying good night as she walked out the door. Allen peaked his head out the door and watched as they walked down the hallway. He then went back in his room, shutting the door behind him, and laid down on his bed.

The young exorcist looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Lenalee said. 'Like me, huh? Makes me want to meet them even more.' Allen chuckled to himself as he began to close his eyes and drift into sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the Order...**

"OH! Rose! There you are!" Lily went running to Rose and gave her a big hug. "You had me and your father so concerned."

Rose wiggled out of her mom's hug and rolled her sleepy eyes. "I'm fine mom, i was just with my new friend. Oh yeah! That's right i made new friends with Lenalee and this other guy named-"

"Yes, yes that's very good Rose, but you should tell us where you are going before you just run off." Adam, who had been talking to Komui, was now by Lily's side and giving Rose a scolding look. Again Rose rolled her eyes at his comment and just grumbled to herself to tired to argue with him.

Lily and Adam smiled at Rose's pouting face before patting her on the back and leading her to their room. She waved good bye to Lenalee and continued to follow her parents. On the way to their room Rose had so much to talk about, but she knew they weren't going to listen at this time of night so she thought she should just save if for tomorrow, but then they started talking.

"Rose, honey. We were talking to the chief, and he decided to send us on our first mission tomorrow." It was Adam who broke the news to Rose. Both her parents watched as Rose's eyes widen and she grabbed her chest, clearly nervous.

This made Adam and Lily very upset. They hated having to tell their daughter something that terrified her, but they knew there was no other choice. "I-i know honey, it seems a little scary but don't worry, Chief Komui ensured us that it shouldn't be a dangerous mission, and he's even sending another exorcist with us. Someone he said he trust very much, and knows will keep us safe if anything goes wrong." Lily tried to make it sound more positive and less scary.

Luckily it worked and Rose started to calm down, but then she started having another fear. What if the exorcist they sent wasn't Lenalee or Allen? Could she really get along with the others?

Rose had a lot to think about, but she was too tired now. Getting rid of all her worries for the night, Rose rushed into their room and jumped into bed. It didn't take her much before she passed out and softly began to snore.

Adam and Lily on the other hand sat up thinking about everything, especially what the future was going to be like for Rose.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Okay guys! Heres another chapter and i hoped you liked it :D**

**Btw thank you for all the ideas and i finally know what i'm going to do so make sure to look forward to the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Love some reviews :D**


	6. Found

**Authors Note**

**ITS HERE! :D**

**Hola everyone, hope you guys aren't mad at me for the long wait : /**

**But i tried my very best and think you will like the new chapter! :D and besides after this i'm more than positive the rest of the chapters will be smooth sailing because i know exactly what i want to write.**

**Anyways I'm not gunna spend too much time blabbering and gunna let you get to the chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

_It was freezing. Outside, snow fell heavily and covered the small town in a white blanket. Houses were lit up inside, happy families huddled around the fire place telling stories and making jokes. Everyone was warm and merry inside, except for a young blonde women who stood in the streets._

_She only had a night gown and some slippers on as she walked down the road, but she seemed unfazed by the cold. Each time she trudged through the snow and past a house, she would look in through the window and smile at the carefree family._

_The more the women walked, the more she thought about her own family. Her loving husband and cute daughter, but where were they? Why wasn't she with them? She kept thinking this to herself hoping the answer would come to her soon, but before she could remember, the women suddenly stopped in her tracks. All her thoughts went away as her gaze fell onto a small family of three._

_It was a mother and father with their young son. They were all bundled up, holding hands and walking through the streets, most likely going home after some shopping. It wasn't odd for them to be coming back at that time, so why was this young women staring?_

_After the long pause, she started to move again, but this time she began walking like she had a purpose. Her strides were long and her eyes intent on the little boy between his parents. Soon enough her fast walk became a jog, then a run. She was heading right for the family. _

_Only a few feet from the family she started yelling something. It's was incoherent at first but started to clear up as she got closer. Over and over again she called out a name, directing it at the boy. _

_"Allen!"_

_Reaching the child, the women slowed her pace and stopped right in front of him. She was breathing hard and struggling to slow her heart beat. Once she caught her breath, she stared at the little boy with chestnut brown hair, examining all his features, and ultimately deciding it was really the boy she had been looking for._

_The women closed her eyes to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall, and when she reopened them, everything was gone. The only thing that stood was the little child. The families and the town were gone, even his parents, but the boy seemed unfazed at he stared back at the women. _

_The disappearance of everything surprised her at first but she didn't care, she was more concentrated on the boy she called 'Allen'. Getting down on her knees so she was eye level with the boy, the women wrapped her arms around him and trapped him in a giant hug. "Allen! Oh my sweet little Allen. We looked for you everywhere. I'm so happy i finally found you and-"_

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" His voice was small and quiet, but the women heard it loud and clear. She let go of the small boy to look at his face and both their silver eyes met._

_The blonde's expression became very sullen as tears started to well up again. "I-i'm your mother dear."_

_"No your not. She's my mommy." The 8 year old Allen pointed into the darkness, and the women who he had been walking with before, appeared out of thin air. The women didn't say or do anything, just smiled blankly at Allen. _

_The kneeling women glanced at the 'mother' but turned her attention back on Allen. "Yes, she has raised you but i'm your real mother. I gave birth to you, me and your father love you so much so please..." She began to reach out to the small boy with her hand, but he swatted it away._

_"No! If your really my mother, then your lying. You never loved me, you abandoned me!" Allen began backing away from the women claiming to be his mother, his face showing distress and pain._

_The women was quick to start crawling towards Allen as he backed away. She was desperate to keep him in arms length so she wouldn't loose him again. "No, no, honey. Thats not true, we would never abandon you, ever. They took you away from us. We tried our best to fight against them, and even after we lost you, we looked for you everywhere."_

_"Stop lying. You never cared." Allen began to tear up, but there was no sadness to his face, only anger. "You say you tried your best, but did you really?" The small boy clutched his left arm and looked to the ground. "I'm a freak with a disfigured arm, what parent would want that? You were happy they took me, so you didn't have to bother with this monster yourself."_

_The women's heart was breaking more and more as each word was spoken. The son she loved so much despised her, but what bothered her the most, was she felt that some of his words were true. She really did love him with all her heart, but had she really done all she could to protect him? As a mother shouldn't she have done more to find him?_

_Allen watched as the women sobbed and tried to find the words to say to him. "No... W-we did everything we... I-i mean we tried our best but..." She couldn't finish any of the sentences, and fought hard to find the right words but they never came. She had so much doubt and pain in her heart, it made it so difficult._

_"It doesn't matter anymore. You weren't there for me, so i found a family that really loves me." The women gazed at her lost son as he turned away from her and walked to his 'mother'. Grabbing her hand, the two began strolling away into the darkness until they were no longer visible._

_The young women was left alone in the darkness, her face tear stricken and her body trembling. She wanted to call out to Allen, to tell him not to go, but nothing would come out when she opened her mouth. The only sounds she could make were gasps and pained howls as she once again, lost her baby._

_Darkness and silence started to take in as the women stopped her howls and just sat there with a blank stare. Tears still strolled down her face as sorrow consumed her. The whole incident was like a nightmare, but if it was, why hadn't she waken up from it yet? That question was soon answered when someone began to speak._

_"Why does it seem, that every time i see you, your crying?"_

_The voice came out of nowheres and the woman quickly swerved her head around, trying to find the source. She came up with nothing but darkness and wondered if she had gone crazy and had just been hearing things._

_"Don't worry, your not crazy. I'm right over hear, Lily" The voice rung out again and this time the women was able to the locate the direction it came from._

_Swiftly she spun around and jumped to her feet as the man stood only a few feet away. Lily was extremely wary of this stranger, and didn't know what to expect from him. Just as she was about to yell at him to leave her alone, she remembered something from years before._

_"You, your that guy from before..." His face was hidden by shadows, his clothes all black, and in the small light that shown, you could slightly see his pure white hair. "the one that was in my dreams! 15 years ago... the day Allen was born..."_

_Lily's voice trailed off as she remembered the incident. Her eyes lowered and she became very quiet again. _

_"Why do you let these things bother you? It's only a dream, that wasn't your real son." Even though she didn't really know this man, he showed compassion and warmth towards her._

_Slowly she looked up again, wiping away the last of her tears and letting out a depressed sigh. "Believe me i know. If it were really Allen, he'd be almost sixteen, no longer a child, but a man." Her eye's trailed off to the side as she thought about her baby and what he might look like now. As hard as she tried though, she just couldn't imagine what he could look like._

_Coming back to reality, dream reality to be specific, Lily peered back at the white haired man and slowly shook her head. "Even so, even if i know that is not my Allen, i can't shake off the feeling that he is right. What if one day i really do meet my Allen, will he hate and despise me? Call me a horrible mother and look down on me? I don't think i could take that in real life!"_

_Lily looked like she was about to break down again. Just the thought of having the real Allen do that to her, killed her inside._

_"Lillian, that is not going to happen. I can ensure you that he will understand and-"_

_"You- Your just an figment of my imagination, your not real! So how would you know that?" Lily was on edge. Life was changing so quickly in the real world, and she didn't think she could handle anymore. So having some mystery man tell her everything was going to be okay, made her extremely upset._

_As she glared at the man, and put up heavy arms, she saw a smile spread across his face. Lily quickly put down her defense as she began to wonder what in the world he could be smiling about. Just as she was about to ask, the man started to fade away from her sight and right before he totally disappeared, he spoke._

_"How do i know Allen will understand? Well, because he's YOUR son, Lillian."_

_Once the man was gone, everything went silent and pitch black. Lily was a little scared at first, but that was relieved when she heard a voice calling._

"Lily? Sweet heart, wake up."

Lily automatically knew who it was and smiled as she opened her eyes. "Good morning."

Adam also smiled when he saw his sweet wife's grin, and gave her a peck on the cheek before hopping out of the bed. As Lily began to sit up and rub her drowsy eyes, Adam started pulling on his new 'Finders' uniform. The sleepy women finally woke all the way up as she remembered what today was. "Rose's first mission."

"Uh-huh, and that means its our first mission too, so you better start getting ready." Lily was still in a bit of a daze from the weird dream, and hadn't realized she has spoke out loud, so when Adam answered back, she was a little thrown off.

"Huh? O-oh yeah. Gotcha." She shook her head to try and clear it up. Adam who was finishing getting dressed stared at her odd behavior and was worried something was wrong.

Walking over to her, Adam laid his hand on Lily's shoulder and knelt to her side. "Hun? You okay."

Lily saw his concern and quickly smiled again to ease his anxiety. "I'm alright, don't worry. I just had an odd dream."

"To the point it's bothering you when you wake up?" Lily may have smiled and put on a good poker face, but Adam was excellent at seeing through it. He gave her a stern look telling her, he was able to see she wasn't really okay so she might as well tell him what bothering her.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Lily sighed in defeat. "It's just i had another dream about Allen, and it wasn't exactly pleasant."

Adam got up and sat next to Lily on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held his wife in a big hug. "Honey, you know it was just a dream. You shouldn't let it bother you, remember what we talk about all time. Allen is probably out there happy with a family and-"

"I know, i know." Lily quickly interrupted him, and slightly pulled away from his hold. "It's just... just certain things that have always bugged me, but... i think for once, it's not bugging me so much." Lily smiled a little as she remembered the strangers last words before he disappeared. To many it may not sound like much, but to Lily it made herself feel a little more confident about the person Allen was growing up to be.

"That man with the white hair was in my dreams again." Lily looked up from the ground and stared into Adam's blue eyes as they squinted in confusion.

"A man with white hair? You mean like an old person?"

Lily shook her head. "No. He wasn't old, maybe only in his late teens or early twenties, and it wasn't like a old grey white color, but pure snow white, as if there had never been any color to begin with. You know, i asked you about it years ago... you know that day... the day Allen-"

"Oh, that's right. When you woke up that day, and after you kicked 'them' out, you were asking me about someone like that." Adam's face twisted into confusion again as he tried to figure out what that man had to do with all this. "But, who is this guy?"

Lily held up her palms and shrugged. "I don't know. That's what has always bothered me because i don't know anyone like that."

"Then how could you dream about him?" Lily just shook her head and shrugged again.

After that the room went silent, and the two sat there for a moment, thinking everything through. Since everything was so still, Lily and Adam jumped a little when there was a knock at their door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lerwick? Are you ready to go?" It was Lenalee. She had come down to check on them when Komui realized they hadn't showed up for departure like they were suppose to. "The other exorcist has already left, and decided to wait for you at the train station."

Both Lily and Adam stood up and cursed to themselves when they noticed how late they were. "Shoot! Uh... umh... We will be right there Lenalee, uh... just, just running a little late." Adam quickly answered Lenalee as he motioned Lily to get dressed and ran to wake Rose up in the room next door.

Lenalee heard them rushing from outside the door, and giggled a little. "Haha, alright. Just meet me and my brother at the front gate when your ready." Lenalee heard and rushed 'okay' and smiled as she walked off.

* * *

**Later at the train station...**

'Okay, so i'm at platform 3, I'm standing by the empty fruit vendor like i was told, and i clearly have my exorcist uniform showing. I've done everything Lenalee told me to do so Rose and her parents know where to find me, so the question is, where in the world are they.' The white haired exorcist looked to and fro, as he waited for the Lerwick family, hoping they would get there soon. He had been waiting a while, and was starting to get impatient.

Allen was extremely eager to meet Rose's parents, so every minute that passed by was torture, not to mention it was freezing out. "Ugh! Link what do you think is holding them up?"

The young crow member looked up from his small book and looked at Allen with annoyance. Link knew that usually Allen could be very mature about things, but their were also his times, that he acted like a child. Those were the times that Link found Allen very irritating. "Walker, just be patient. They'll be here soon enough."

Allen ignored Link as he went back to reading his book, and started looking around again. Still, Rose was no wheres to be seen, so being restless as he was, Allen walked off and started looking for them. Link saw this a quickly followed Allen. "Where do you think your going Walker?"

Not looking, back Allen waved his hand over his shoulder at Link. "Nothing, nothing. Just thought i would look for them instead of wait."

Here was that child like behavior that annoyed Link so much, and just as any other time, he started to lecture Allen. "Walker can't you just wait patiently? What if while your walking around looking for them, they are at the spot we are suppose to meet at and your not there because you got bored. We should head back right now and-"

"We won't miss them. I'm making sure to keep a sharp look out for Rose and anyone that could look like her par- oof!" Allen, who had been walking backwards talking to Link, hadn't been paying attention when he bumped into a women, knocking her down from the force.

"Good job keeping a sharp look out." Link snickered under his breath, loud enough for Allen to hear and glare at him before quickly turning around. Swiftly he offered his hand to the women to help her up. "I'm so sorry miss. I hadn't been paying attention to where i was going and-"

Allen's breath was caught in his throat when he looked at the women fully. She was beautiful. Gorgeous blonde hair, stunning silver eyes, and a warm smile. Allen stared as she got up, brushed off her clothes and picked up something she had dropped. "No, no. It's alright, it was my fault too. I was rushing to meet up with someone. My family and I are so late and we need to-"

This time the women stopped mid-sentence when she looked at Allen's face. Allen was sure she had been caught off guard by his hair color and the scar, but didn't expect her to do what she did next.

With a gentle hand she began touching his hair and examining his face. "Pure white, just like the snow."She chuckled to herself as if no one was there watching what she was doing. But, she was quickly brought back to reality when Allen began speaking again.

"Umh... ma'am?" The beautiful women quickly pulled back her hand and stepped away some.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry! It's just... your hair, it reminds me of someone." The women continued to stare, once again forgetting they were in the middle of a crowded train station. This time she snapped out of it on her own and began apologizing again. While she said sorry, Allen noticed something. She was wearing a Finders uniform. 'Could she be...'

"Excuse me ma'am. Are you Rose's mother?"

The women, who had been bowing apologetically, stood up straight and looked at Allen with wide eyes. "H-how did you know?"

He was about to tell her, when Link stepped in front of Allen and held out his hand. " Hello Mrs. Lerwick. My name is Link and both me and Mr. Walker here, are a part of the Black Order. We will be the two, to join your family on the mission."

The women then took a better look at Allen's outfit and quickly realized it was similar to the exorcist uniform Rose was wearing. "Oh! That's great then! I was looking for you guys. Sorry we are running late, but we got off on a slow start this morning."

Allen pushed past Link, giving him a little annoyed looked before turning to Mrs. Lerwick. "It's okay. It's only your first mission. Can't expect you to get everything right on the first day." Allen gave her a warm smile, which made her smile back and blush a little. Allen then looked over her head and then around before looking back at the women. "Where's Rose now?"

"O-oh. Rose and my husband, Adam, are just picking up some food before the train ride. They should be here any second." She took a glance behind her, trying to see if she could catch a sight of them. Not finding them, she turned back to Allen. "By the way, you don't have to call me and my husband by out last name. It makes us feel old." The women chuckled to her self. "Just call us Lily and Adam."

Allen smiled and nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, a small blonde came running at Allen.

"Aaaaallleeeenn!" The small girl rammed into Allen and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so glad they paired us up with you! I was so nervous it would be someone mean."

The white haired exorcist laughed and patted the girls head. "Hey Rose. Yeah if i would have known about the mission i would have told you last night, but they surprised me with it after you left."

Rose let go of Allen and backed up smiling. "Yeah i know what you mean. Anyways... What do you think?" Rose began showing off her exorcist uniform, and spinning around to show Allen. "I got it this morning. It's so... AWESOME!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down Rose. You need to save that energy for later." Everyone, except for Lily, turned to see a man walking up, with food bags in his hands, and a smile on his face. "They say it's an easy mission, but it doesn't mean we won't be doing some hard work."

The man walked over to Rose and handed her a bag of food. With his free hand he shook Link and Allen's hands. "Hello, I'm Rose's father, Adam. I'm guessing you are the men that will be going on the mission with us."

"That is correct sir." Link butted in front of Allen once again, and began talking to Adam. "My name is Link, i am part of the Centrals combat division called Crow." Link bowed his head slightly and shook Adam's hand again.

Adam gave Link a confirming look, but it was clearly written on his face that he was confused by this 'Crow' thing. Smiling and giving a small nod, he faced Allen and waited for the young man to introduce himself. Allen hadn't realized what he was waiting for at first but the it hit him as Adam continued to stare. "Oh! Umh... Hello... Unlike Link, i'm just a regular exorcist like your daughter. Since both Rose and I have parasitic-type innocence, i will be helping her with almost everything, so when ever you need me just call me-"

"Allen..."

The white haired exorcist paused. 'Wait, i didn't say that right? Then who did?' Allen then looked over to where Rose was standing, then to the women next to her. There Lily stood, gazing at Allen, not once taking her eyes off his. Allen wasn't sure what was going on but he just smiled meekly and chuckled. "Heh, umh... yeah that's right."

Adam's eyes opened wide when Allen confirmed his name, and he began looking back and forth between Lily and Allen. Everyone could tell he wanted to say something to Lily but he just couldn't find the words. Rose on the other hand looked just as confused as Allen and Link.

There was silence for quiet a few minutes, and it was really starting to get to Allen, so he decided he should say something. "Umh, Mrs. Lerwick... i mean Lily. How did you know my name?"

Not breaking her stare or changing her emotion, she answered him. "Rose said it when she came running in. How old are you?"

Allen was surprised by the random question, and wasn't sure if he should answer right away, but he didn't want to seem rude. "I'm fifteen, almost sixteen ma'am."

Lily silently nodded to herself and looked Allen over carefully, almost as if she was investigating him. "And is that your natural hair color? I mean, were you born with white hair?"

"Umh, no ma'am. Naturally it use to be a chestnut brown." Allen found this questions very odd, and couldn't understand why she was doing all this. He began looking at Adam and Rose for help, hoping they knew what was going on. Rose still clearly didn't know what was going on but Adam definitely did. Allen could tell by the way he was looking at Lily that he knew what she was thinking and he wasn't very happy about it.

Finally Adam broke from his silence and walked toward Lily, laying is hand on her should. "Honey, your acting a little strange. We just met the boy, we shouldn't ask him a ton of questions and make him feel uncomfortable."

At last, Lily looked away from Allen, and up to Adam. Her expression seemed a little pained by his words, and she clearly wanted to say something to him, just not in front of everyone. "I-i know... But-... but he... " Lily was almost rambling as she tried to talk, and had to take a deep breath to get her thoughts together. "Okay, Okay. But let me ask one more question please." She gave Adam a pleading look before turning to face Allen and give him the same look. "Please?"

Allen was beyond bewildered by these people, and found all this extremely weird, but he nodded his head in agreement. "U-umh, sure..."

Lily took a deep breath as if making sure to prepare herself for the worst. "Okay. Last night, Chief Komui explained to us that Rose has a parasite type innocence, which means it's a part of her body, and the reason for her nails. Well just a bit ago, you said your the same as Rose, and that means a part of your body is innocence right?" Allen nodded his head in confirmation.

"Thought so. So what i wanted to ask... is if you don't mind... could we see your innocence?" Lily stared at Allen with imploring eyes, clearing hoping for him to say yes.

With the question, Allen's eye's widen in surprised and wondered where this was all going. He was no longer afraid of showing his arm, and accepted what anyone thought of him. But for some reason he felt nervous having someone ask to see his innocence.

Adam saw the look on Allen's face, and began shaking his head. "No, no, no. Lillian let's just stop this." He was now standing between Allen and Lily trying to block her line of view from the young exorcist.

Looking down at Lily, Adam gazed into her eyes with a sorrowful look and spoke to her in a quiet voice so no one could hear. "Lily, please don't do this. I know what you are thinking, and believe me, i've been thinking the same thing this whole time. But we cannot do this to ourselves. If, when that boy shows us his innocence, and it's not what we thought it would be, then our hearts, especially yours, will be torn."

Lily looked down at her feet and tried not to cry as she thought about what Adam said. "I-i know, but... I-i..." Lily's heart ached at the thought of never finding her son, and not really finding out if this boy was really her Allen, but she also knew Adam was right. She couldn't handle having her hope being broken once again.

Rubbing away the tears that laid in the corner of her eyes, Lily looked up to Adam and gave him a meek smile. "Your right, i'll just tell the young man i was-" Lily suddenly stopped speaking, and her small smiled disappeared as she gazed over Adam's arm.

While Adam and Lily were talking, they didn't notice Allen beginning to roll up his sleep and slipping off his glove. Allen had decided, that even if he didn't know the reason, it must have been important to Lily. So with out much other thought, he did the same he had the night before, but this time not to show Rose, but her parents.

Just as Allen had rolled up the rest of his sleeve, he saw the look that spread across Lily's face. She was looking past Adam and right at his arm.

Adam too quickly noticed Lily's sudden strange behavior and wondered what had stopped her. "Lily? What's wrong? Weren't you about to say some-"

"Adam, look." That was all Lily said as she interrupted him.

"Look? At what..." As he spoke Adam turned around and began searching for what Lily could be gazing at. He first looked at Rose thinking something may be wrong, but she just stood there with a small grin. Since Rose was okay, his next immediate thought was Allen.

With a gasp from Adam, everyone was able to tell that he too had spotted Allen's arm. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell slightly ajar as he gawked at Allen's arm, just as Lily did. Lily then stepped forwards and grabbed Adam's arm. Ripping his eyes off of Allen, he stared at a almost crying Lily and tried to form words. "H-he... I m-mean, his... a-arm... Allen."

Lily just shook her head up and down, telling him she understood what he was trying to say. The couple were filled with so many different emotions, they didn't know which to express, let alone put into words. But knowing they couldn't just stand there all day and stare at their newly found son, Adam pushed aside the overwhelming emotions and spoke. "Please excuse us. We... need some time alone to talk about a few things. You all should... head for the train, Lily and I will board in a few minutes."

Adam directed this to Link, and with a confirming nod from the Crow member, Adam and Lily walked away.

Link, Allen and Rose were left standing with blank expressions. Allen who still had his arm exposed, covered it up and turned to Rose. "What. In the world. Just happened?"

Without even looking at Allen, Rose shrugged and said, "I have, absolutely, no clue."

* * *

"Adam. Adam, h-his arm, a-and those eyes! He said h-his hair was brown and... and he's around the same age as our Allen... Oh my gosh! Adam h-he's our A-allen! Right... right? He's Allen!" As Adam and Lily shuffled through the crowd, the young women rambled and stuttered on her words.

Now that she was away from the watching eyes of her daughter, and the others, she couldn't contain the many emotions in her, and let them all out. She was so happy they found their son, but afraid that now that she found him, how will he take the news. She was also confused by how he ended up in the Order, but at the same time she thought it made so much since that he too would be there.

"When should we tell him Adam? You think he will be happy? I wonder what his life has been like..." At that statement, Lily came to a halt and her expression changed dramatically from eager to sullen. Adam saw this and stopped with her. He became extremely worried and held her hand while he brushed her face.

"Lillian? Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"Adam, what if he found loving parents, and wants nothing to do with us? We have finally found him, and i'm so happy but..." Her sentence trailed off as she peered around herself.

"But how will _he_ feel about it? Will he be as happy and excited about it as us? Right?" Adam had finished her sentence and he was spot on. With a small nod, Lily began to cry into Adam's chest as he held her tight. The two stood there like that for a few minutes as people gawked and stared while they walked by.

Finally, Lily's sobbing calmed down and she was able to pull away from Adam and wipe the tears from her face. She looked up at Adam's face and gave him a meek smile. "I'm a bit better now. I just needed to get that out."

Seeing his wife smile, made Adam feel a lot better too, and caused him to grin back. "That's good, because we have a whole lot ahead of us."

Lily didn't understand what Adam meant and gave him a very confused look. Adam just chuckled and pushed a strand of Lily's hair out of her face. "Well, before we tell him he's our son, if we even do, we should hear what his life has been like, right? And by the color of his hair, and the scar on his face, i'm sure he has one hell of a story."

Lily nodded in agreement as Adam wrapped his arm around her waist and began leading her towards the train. "I guess your right, but the real question is, are we ready to hear about his life?"

Adam's smile became bigger as they got closer and closer to the train. Before they knew it, Adam and Lily were by the train door about to board. Thats when Adam looked at Lily, stilling smiling and shook his head. "Nope, i'm not ready at all, but that doesn't mean i wont be there to listen and support."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know. Not the longest chapter, but believe me when i say, the next chapter and the bunch after it, will be packed with good stuff! :D**

**Promise i wont keep ya waiting so long the next time :D**

**Please review and love! XD**

**BTW! I have a Twitter just for you guys, my special readers!** **So, if you have a twitter, find me under 3dgLover2195 and follow me! :D There you can leave any comments or questions and i will answer back to everyone, i promise :) I'll also twitter about how new chapters are going, when they'll will probably be posted and maybe even new ideas for stories that i want you guys to hear about. So i hope you think this is a good idea, and hope you follow! XD**

**AND another thing! FOR ALL 30 SECONDS TO MARS FANS! Can you believe they have banned the new Hurricane Musiv video/film! We must revolt! Echelon will prevail! Hehe I am not crazy, i swear lol **


	7. The Boy's Life

**Author's Note**

**Heya guys! **

**I know it been like for ever since i've updated but some stuff happened that made it so i couldn't finish the chapter and- *Gets hit in the head by a rock.* **

**Okay jk jk, but i've been extremely busy and- *Gets his in the head by a shoe.***

**Okay okay but- *Gets hit by a computer***

**Okay! Who the hell throws a computer! Gosh! Okay i've just been really lazy and took FOREVER to finish. Happy now? *grumbles to self***

**Haha anyways, now that it is here, i hope you like it! :D**

**P.S. I don't own -man and i now have a fear of flying computers lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

As the morning started, a train came speeding down it's tracks, passing snow covered trees and frozen lakes. Inside the train sat a very annoyed 13-year-old and a very flustered white-haired teen. Across from the two, a couple held hands as they stared at the young man.

"Mom. Dad. Mooomm…. Daaad…. Mom! Dad!" Rose yelled out to her parents, trying her best to get their eyes off of Allen.

Even after Rose called out to them, it took them another good minute until they ripped their eyes of the poor guy. Without the constant watch of the two, Allen was finally able to relax and take a breath.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lily and Adam gave their daughter small smiles as they finally paid attention to something other than Allen.

Rose seemed kind of annoyed by the question and gave her parents a look of disbelief. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you guys? We haven't been on the train all that long, but ever since you guys came back from your little secret talk, you've done nothing but stare down poor Allen. You and Mom are acting so strange today."

At the mention of Allen's name, Lily and Adam both glanced over at him, causing Allen to feel a little awkward again. But their eyes were brought back to Rose when the young blonde stood up.

"You guys are so weird lately." Rose put her hands on her hips as she spoke to her parents, then with a small twist, she turned to Allen. "Sorry Allen, but I can't take the silence and awkwardness in this room. I'm going to go walk around the train or at least go find Mr. Link and ask him some things." Rose began walking out the train's cabin door as she gave a little wave to her parents. "Be back in a little."

When Rose was gone, to Allen's dismay, Lily and Adam started staring him down again. Trying his best to keep from making eyes contact, Allen peered down at his folded hands and twiddled his thumbs.

Not able to take the unending silence and stares, Allen jumped up and started heading for the door. "I-I think I'll join Rose for that exploration. Be back in a-"

"Wait! Please don't go!" Allen came to a quick halt when he heard Lily yell out to him and swiftly grab his arm.

Looking back, Allen saw a worried and upset expression on both Lily and Adam's faces. Allen could see that they desperately didn't want him to go, but he didn't think he could take their stares any longer. "It's okay, I'll be right back after a walk around, I swear."

Adam could see that Allen was really trying to get away and he could understand why, but for both his and Lily's sake, he had to get Allen to stay. "Please Allen, I know you just met us today, and we haven't exactly been acting…normal. But we would really like to talk to you. You know, to… uh… hear about the life of another exorcist… that has… ya know a parasite type innocence."

Adam tried his best to make the reasoning sound a bit more professional and less 'Your-our-long-lost-son-and-we-want-to-know-about-your-life.'

At that, Allen faced Adam and Lily, and looked back and forth between their desperate faces. With a quiet sigh to himself, Allen decided that it would be best to stay and also get to know Rose's parents. In truth, Allen didn't mind being left with them, he just really wanted them to actually talk and not just gawk.

With his decision, Allen nodded and looked down at where Lily still gripped his arm. Giving her a warm grin, he stared with gentle eyes and waited for her to let go so he could sit.

Lily saw his kind expression and believed he wouldn't run away as soon as she let go. But she just couldn't seem to let up her grip. Lily felt like if she were to let go, Allen would just disappear into thin air as if the whole day had just been another dream.

Allen kept starring and waiting. Finally Lily slowly let up on her hold. With a still unsure feeling, Lily pulled her arm back and watched Allen, without blinking, to make sure he sat down with out vanishing.

Once Allen was free, he glanced at Adam, nodded again, then took a seat. When Allen was comfortable, he let out a relaxed sigh and ruffled his hair back with his hand.

Ever move Allen made, Lily and Adam couldn't help but follow with their eyes. So when he ruffled his hair, their attention went straight to his hair color and thought it was a good place to start up a conversation.

"So Allen, if I remember correctly, when you were talking to my wife earlier, you said your hair was not naturally white." Adam didn't really know where he was going to go with this but at least he broke the silence. "Do you dye it?"

Allen shook his head and tugged at a little piece of hair that had fallen in his face. "It's true that this was not the hair color I was born with, but I have never dyed it. It's been this way ever since I was 12, now it only grows in white, instead of brown."

"Why did it change colors? Were you sick or something? Did your… p-parents take you to the doctor? The doctor didn't do anything to you did he!" Lily was so eager to hear everything that she exploded with questions before Allen could even finish talking.

Allen was kind of shocked by the sudden bombard of questions and didn't know where to start. To explain one thing meant he'd have to explain a whole other thing that connected with it, so he decided to start at the beginning. He had a feeling these two would ask a whole bunch more questions anyway.

"Well, umh, no my parents didn't take me to the doctors. I actually do not know who my parents are, I was abandoned as a baby."

Both Lily and Adams eyes lowered at the thought of their abandoned and lonely baby. They hated hearing the son they've missed so much think he was just thrown away. The conversation had just started and they were already close to crying.

Allen saw the sullen expression on their faces and felt bad that he made them sad. "It's okay. I'm fine and I don't blame my parents anyway." With that Lily and Adam looked up with hope but that was crushed when they saw Allen holding his arm, while wearing a clearly forced smile. "Heh, cant blame them for not wanting a child that's clearly different. Probably got scared when they saw my arm and thought it would be best not to keep a weirdo. Ha-"

"STOP! Don't say that! It's not true! They loved you very much! Your parents would never abandon you all because your arm is unique. Never!"

Both Adam and Allen jumped when Lily suddenly stood up and began yelling, and now that she was done, no one knew what to say. Lily just stood over a shocked Allen and tried to catch her breath after exploding.

Allen didn't know what to do, and Adam just stared at Lily with sorrowful eyes knowing why she was so upset.

There was silence in the train cabin for a long time until finally, in a meek voice, Allen apologized, not really knowing what else he could do. But that proved to be a mistake too because as soon as Allen said sorry, Lily plopped down on the seat, put her face into her hands and began to cry. Over and over again she apologized and continued to cry. "I'm so sorry. *hic* I'm sorry. *sniff* *hic* So s-sorry."

While Adam hugged his wife and tried to comfort her, Allen began panicking. For the millionth time that day, Allen had no clue what in the world just happened. He was just trying to make them feel better but ended up upsetting them more and making Lily cry in the process. "I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Lerwick. Umh, I… I mean it's just-…umh…Gah! I'm really sorry so please, just don't cry, please."

Lily looked up from the ground and wiped away her tears as she saw Allen stuttering and panicking. With a small chuckle, she smiled and slowly shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to yell it's just… it's just that, Adam and I had lost our first born child, and of course even to this day we miss him. We would do anything in our power if we could just have our baby back, so to hear that two people would just throw away their child because his arm isn't exactly normal… it's unheard of and I would never believe it."

Allen, who had now relaxed and scooted closer to Lily and Adam, looked out the train window and put on a sadden smile. "Maybe your right, and I really hope you are. It would be a lot nicer knowing if my real parents didn't hate me, ya know. It would brighten my days a lot, heh."

With that, Lily didn't think she could keep the secret any longer and opened her mouth to tell Allen. But before she could say anything, Adams grip around her waist became a lot tighter. When Lily looked at her husband to see what he was doing, she noticed that he was shaking his head and shushing her with his free hand.

She could tell he knew exactly what she was about to do, and was mad that he was stopping her. With a pleading look, she gave him a pouty face and silently begged him.

With another shake of his head, Adam rejected her plead, which didn't exactly make Lily happy and that was clearly shown when she began glaring at him like a kid that was denied sweets by her parents. With an amused smug grin, Adam stared right back, as they had a silent argument.

Allen, who had been in deep thought as he stared out the window, looked back to Lily and Adam and chuckled when he saw them having a silent battle between each other. Allen's laugh brought the bickering parent's attention back to the young exorcist. The two grinned when for the first time, they didn't see a forced smile but a sincere and happy smile from their new found son.

Finally feeling more confident about the situation, Adam thought they should get back to the conversation. He was about to ask Allen something when Lily beat him to it. "Well Allen, since you didn't know your parents, who took care of you? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, no, it's fine. Like, I mean it wasn't the most pleasant life for a child. But it got better after a few years." Allen smiled at the thought of the person who took him in and loved him, but both Adam and Lily looked a little upset.

"A few years? What do you mean? Didn't you go to an orphanage?" Right away the questions Allen had guessed would come, were being asked by Lily. But he was ready to answer them this time.

"Yes, I had been put into a orphanage as a very small infant, but that didn't exactly mean they treated me well." Again Allen held his left arm in his hand and looked at it. "Because of my arm, none of the orphanage caretakers wanted to even touch me most of the time, so I was moved from orphanage to orphanage. Every place i went to was the same though, i was either physically or mentally hurt. Whether it was by the workers of the orphanage or the other children, no one wanted anything to do with me."

As Allen talked, Lily and Adam held hands and griped as hard as they could to keep themselves from crying. They made sure to keep themselves from crying but they couldn't help but show sadness on their faces and in their voices.

"That's terrible! How could they treat you like that, they're suppose to be mature adults." Adam was upset but he was also extremely angry. From what he was hearing, those people were no better than the priest and doctor.

"It was tough because of those times at the orphanages, and soon i started having a very rough and bad look on people. I got tired of the abuse at the orphanages and ran away around the age 8 or 9. I'm not really sure since i didn't know my birthday and couldn't keep track of the date anyway. But when i ran away, i quickly became a hungry and lost child." As Allen spoke, he watched the emotions of Adam and Lily change between anger, sadness, pity and helplessness. He wondered why they had these strong feeling though, and they seemed to care so much.

"I can't believe the people at the orphanage just let you run away. You were only a small child!" Lily spoke with such bitterness towards the horrid caretakers from the orphanage. She couldn't stand listening about these people that would just let her son out in the cruel world, hungry, cold and... alone. "When you were out on the s-streets, didn't anyone try to help you? You were a kid for petes sake!"

"Most people ignored me, and the very few that would try to help, i acted cold towards. In the end, they would all call me bad names, then leave me all alone again." Now that Allen was older, he regretted the way he acted, but at the same time, he could understand why he acted that way, especially knowing how most people thought of him when they saw his arm.

"I was always wary of people after the way i was treated at the orphanages. It made me think that everyone was like that, and that no one would except me the way i was."

Quickly reaching out, Lily took Allen's left hand in hers and pulled him closer. "That's not true Allen! I think your an amazingly kind and strong person and... and..." Lily's eyes, that had been so fiery, became tranquil as she quieted. In a slow motion she turned to Adam, and to her husbands surprises, she gave him a small smile before turning back to Allen with warm and comforting eyes. "...and if Adam and i had ever seen you on those streets or in any of those orphanage, believe me when i say, we would have taken you home with us in a heartbeat. Arm and all."

As Lily finished speaking, Adam leaned forwards and laid his hand on Allen's too. With eyes just as gentle as his wife's, Adam smiled and said, "Not only us, but there are plenty more people out there that accept you. Of course as we saw earlier, Rose absolutely adores you." Both Adam and Lily couldn't help but chuckle at that. 'Brother and sisterly love.'

On the other side of the conversation, Allen sat, shocked by how loving and warm these people were to him, a stranger. Even though he loved Mana, and wouldn't change a thing in his past that would mess up their meeting, Allen couldn't help but wish Lily and Adam had been his parents.

"Thank you. I always feel lucky when i meet caring people like you guys. Before i met Mana, i never thought it would ever be possible for some one to be so nice to me. But here i am, with two people i just met, that have already gotten angry for me and cried for me. Thank you Lily, Adam."

When Allen finished, Lily wanted to hug him and never let go. She wanted him to know she was there for him and always will be. Lily almost went with her motherly instincts to give him that hug, but she stopped her self and pulled away from Allen slightly. As she sat straight up again, she went over what Allen had said more throughly and realized something she had missed before. "Allen, who's Mana?"

After Lily had said something about it, Adam sat up straight too and began thinking about it too.

While Adam and Lily seemed to be fretting over it, Allen was happy. He was finally able to tell them about the good times in his childhood. The person who changed his whole life, the person he loved so much, the person he called his father. So with ease and a beaming smile, Allen said, "My foster father."

Both Lily and Adam were taken aback. With all the excitement going on for them that day, they had totally forgotten about the finer details that they would have to learn about Allen. Not really knowing what to say, Lily repeated Allens answer but in question form. "Your foster father?"

Still grinning, Allen nodded his head happily as he replied. "Yes ma'am. When i ran away, i knew i was going to have to survive one way or another, so i started looking for a place to work. That's when i found a circus."

"A circus?" Both Lily and Adam looked at Allen in surprise. Who was this Mana person and why in the would was he at a circus?

"Uh-huh. Mana was a traveling clown that was working there for a little. I didn't meet him right away since it took me forever to even convince the ringmaster to let me help out around the crew's camp site. But once he finally caved in, i started doing odd jobs around the circus and first ran into Mana when i was serving food. The first time i really talked to him though, was the days before Christmas. The day his preforming dog died. I had actually been really sad when i found out he died, because unlike people, the dog didn't judge me and couldn't speak and call me hurtful things. So it was like he was my only friend." Allen spoke with a soft voice as he remember the kindly old dog and how it had brought together him and his beloved father.

The other two, just stared at Allen, and wondered what their poor son must have gone through as a child. Especially, since the only thing he had trusted enough to befriend him, was an animal.

"So when Mana was burying his dog, i strolled over and spoke with him. At first i thought Mana was a really weird and possibly dangerous guy but..." As Allen's voice faded out, his expression became sullen, but his smiled never faded and the love he had for Mana shone brightly in his eyes. "But after that fated meeting, he became someone very dear to me. Barley even knowing me, Mana took me under his wing the very next day, the day we left the circus to travel. Best of all, not once did he say hurtful or crude things about me, even when he saw my arm. It was almost like... it was something normal to him."

"After i had left with Mana, things started getting better for me. Even though i was still wary of people, and didn't have the nicest attitude towards them, Mana stayed patient and slowly taught me how to trust in other people. As soon as i warmed up to him, Mana got me into the habit of acting like a proper english gentleman. Out of all the time i spent with Mana, that was probably the hardest part, but i didn't care, everyday was so much fun with him that those hard times didn't even matter anymore. The once scared, cold, and alone child-me, had found someone i could truly have faith in, and love more than anyone."

As Allen spoke, Lily and Adam had a mixture of feelings. They were so extremely happy that Allen had found someone to love and care for him. Someone that would love him for who he is, just as they would have. It took off a giant weight of guilt that was held over their head, but at the same time, they couldn't help but feel extremely jealous. They wanted all the love Allen had for Mana to be theirs too. They wanted to be the one's showering Allen with love and tenderness, not some traveling clown that just up and met Allen one day.

Though they felt that way, they would never admit it to Allen. He obviously loved Mana very much, and even though Adam and Lily were jealous, they respected and cared for this man too. He took care of their baby so well, treated Allen as his own and turned him into the amazing man he is today.

Pushing aside those strong emotions, Lily cleared her throat and swallowed hard to hold back the sadness in her voice as she began to speak again. "H-he sounds amazing. I'm so glad you were able to find someone as wonderful as him, someone to... love and- and cherish you." Adam nodded in agreement, as both parents forced themselves to spread gentle smiles across their faces.

After that, there was a moment of silence. No one spoke, moved or even breathed. Allen couldn't understand why the atmosphere had turned so tense all of a sudden and why Adam and Lily seemed so sad even though they were smiling. It didn't make sense, especially since he just told them about some of his happiest moments in his life.

Even though the silence was deafening to Allen, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Luckily for him, Adam notice Allen's uncomfortableness and quickly decided he shouldn't be acting all mopey. He should still be happy and eager to ask his son more questions. So just as Lily had, Adam pushed aside all his unwanted emotions, and prepared him self to ask the question he knew was going to be tough on Lily and himself.

With a less forced, and more sincere smile, Adam laid his hand on Lily's back and looked up at Allen. "It's nice to know you found someone so dear to you. Mana seems like a very intelligent and wise man, it would be wonderful to meet him. Does he live at the Order with you like Lily and i do for Rose? Probably not, i heard me and... Lily... we- Allen? Are you okay?"

While Adam spoke, he expected to see Allen excited to talk about Mana, but instead he saw the exact opposite. Lily, who had been a little too upset to look up, was now staring at the same thing Adam was.

For the first time, Adam and Lily saw a very sad and dejected look on Allen's face. They had seen his fake smile, his uncomfortableness, even his desperate face, but never such a sad expression.

Adam gave Lily a very worried look, and wondered if he had said something wrong to make Allen upset. When Lily didn't show any sign of knowing either, Adam looked back to Allen and began reaching out his hand to touch Allen's shoulder, but he hesitated not knowing how Allen would react. Lily saw Adam's hesitation, and thought it would be best if she said something instead. "Allen, honey- umh... dear. Are you... okay?"

As Lily and Adam waited for a response, the door to the train cabin slid open and a hurried Rose came running in. She quickly shut the door and jumped behind Allen. The three others that had been in there all along, watched with surprise as the young blonde used Allen as a cover, and tried to catch her breath.

For a few minutes they sat in silenced and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, Rose sat up straight and let out a relieved sigh. After pushing some hair out of her face, Rose noticed the stares of Allen, and her parents. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You just came flying in as if running from something." Adam couldn't believe she just asked him that. After how she just acted, how could he not look at her like that.

"Oh, that. Umh... about that." Rose now looked down and fiddled with something shiny in her hands. Her parents could automatically tell by the way she was acting now, that she had done some thing wrong.

"Roosse... What did you do?" Lily sighed and put her face in her hands as she thought about everything. It's bad enough she found out her son had a tough childhood without any parents for most of it. Now Rose is getting into trouble and running from it.

"Well... umh... when i left, i was extremely bored so i started walking around the other carts. That's when i ran into some guys playing poker... and well... last night Allen taught me some tricks on how to always beat people when playing. So i thought it would be fun to play, and you know... gamble." At the last word, Rose tightened her grip and prepared herself for what she knew was coming.

And just as Rose had predicted her father began to lecture her. "You gambled? Rose Mary Lerwick! What were you thinking? Besides, you have no money! What could you have possibly bet?"

"Well, nothing. I lied and told them i had money but wouldn't lay it out because i didn't trust them." Rose hated being scolded by her dad, and kept her voice quiet, but almost seemed smug about lying to the people.

Lily finally lifted her head from her hands and looked at Rose with a tired expression. "So why were these people after you then? Didn't you say you were going to use a trick that always lets you win."

This time Rose's head shot up and she quickly got loud again. "That's the thing! I'm more than positive i did it right, but in the end... i still lost."

While Adam stayed to the side and fumed, Lily spoke with a even voice and rubbed her temples as she spoke. "So when you lost, and couldn't pay them, you ran. And now they are chasing you right?"

Again, Rose looked down at her hands and began fiddling with the object in her hand. Allen, who was still sitting next to her, could see that the thing in her hand was some kind of round object made out of gold. He kept looking, but couldn't figure out what it was, and gave up when Rose began talking in a small voice again.

"Not exactly. I did run from in the end, but not until i... umh... took the thing they bet." When Rose finished both Adam and Lily looked at her with wide and slightly mad eyes.

"You stole? You stole!" This time it was Lily yelling as her patience ran out.

"They deserved it! They were terrible, and rude people, i could tell they cheated me! That's why i didn't win." Rose was quickly trying to stand up for herself as she was scolded, but her parents were quick to retort.

"You were trying to cheat them too!"

"I know, but they deserved it, and i really wanted the watch!"

Lily gave Rose a very quizzical look and cocked her head to the side. "What watch?"

At Lily's question, Rose finally held out the thing she had been holding the whole time. Now that Allen, and everybody else, was able to get a good look at it, he saw that it was a blue and green en-crested, golden pocket watch. Barley even knowing anything about that kind of stuff, Allen was able to tell it was a very expensive and rare model of pocket watch.

Both Adam and Lily's mouths fell open at the sight. They looked back and forth between their daughter and the stolen watch, wondering why she would want it so much. It was expensive, but Rose was never really interested in that stuff, so why?

Adam reached out and took the watch. He over looked it, and ran his fingers over the jewels. Handing over the watch to Lily, Adam looked back at Rose and shook his head. "Why did you want this so bad Rose?"

Standing up slowly, Rose took the watch from her mothers hand and gazed at it. "Because as i was walking around, i heard those guys talking about it and how they had found it buried near an old abandoned circus with some other old things. When they started talking, it caught my attention and i kept listening. That's when i heard it."

The last sentence left everyone confused, that is until Rose opened the pocket watch. As soon as she opened it, out came a slow and sad melody. Though it was sad, it was beautiful and it quickly put Adam and Lily to ease.

Allen on the other hand, stared at the watch with wide and terrified eyes. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, but to be more specific, it was like he heard a ghost. The 14th's ghost. As soon as Allen heard the melody begin, he knew it right away. It was the Musician's song, the song that haunted him day and night. So why, why was this pocket watch playing it?

The other three saw the look on Allen's face, and began to worry, not knowing what was wrong. "Allen, what is it?" Lily was about to reach out to Allen when Rose stopped her.

"I think i know." Allen looked up at the still standing Rose, and began to fear what she meant.

'There is no way she could know about the 14th right? They don't know about the memories implanted in me and the reality that one day i might be a Noah. I'm sure Komui didn't tell them yet, so how do they know? They couldn't, they can't! So what is she talking about?' Allen was panicking, hoping she had some kind of misunderstanding.

"Allen, you had that kind of reaction because you know this song, don't you." Allen's heart skipped a beat, how did she know this stuff? To afraid to say anything, Allen just nodded. "I thought so. This has to do with your foster father, Mana, right?"

'How much does she know! I thought her innocence was being able to control people, not reading minds or seeing your past or anything like that. So how does she know this?' Allen wanted to just yell out and ask her what she knew and how, but again he just nodded.

Then Rose did something Allen hadn't expected, she handed him the open pocket watch. Allen looked down at that watch and wondered what she was doing. "This belonged to Mana right? See, i know this because it's inscribed right here."

Allen stared at where she pointed, and was quick to notice Rose was right. On the inside of the pocket watch, on the left side, was inscribed, 'Happy Birthday Mana Walker! Never could have asked for a better brother. Love you always, Neah.'

After reading it, their was a slight pang in Allen's heart. What bothered Allen about that though, was it didn't seem like his own feelings that had caused his heart to hurt. It felt like they were the emotions of the 14th leaking through. This terrified Allen all over again, but he knew, he was going to have to push that aside for now.

Tearing his eyes off the words in the watch, Allen shut it and looked back to Rose and her parents. Taking everything he had, Allen forced himself to give them a small smile and nod. "Yes, this is Mana's. It's not good that you stole it Rose, but thank you for retrieving it."

Finally feeling better about stealing something, Rose smiled and gave a smug look at her parents before turning back to Allen and plopping next to him on the seat. "Your welcome. I thought you would want something like that, something from Mana to always remind you of him, now that he's... you know... resting in peace."

"What?" Both Adam and Lily said this simultaneously as they gaped at Rose and Allen.

Rose jumped a little at their suddenness, but quickly recovered to shake her head up and down with a sad expression. "Yeah, i guess you guys were talking, but didn't get to that part yet did you?"

Adam and Lily swiftly shook their heads and stared at their daughter waiting for her to continue. Rose could tell they were waiting for her to say something, but she didn't think it would be polite to say something if Allen didn't want her to. So with gentle eyes, Rose looked at Allen, and waited for him to give her his consent.

They looked at each other for a minute before finally Allen shook his head. Rose was kind of shocked by Allen's rejection, but before she could say anything else Allen began to speak. " It's okay Rose. I'll tell them."

Rose hadn't really been expecting that, but understood why he would rather say it. So with a nod Rose sat back and got ready to see the expressions of her parents.

Once Rose was comfortable by Allen's side, he let out a heavy sigh, and tightly clutched the newly discovered watch in his hand. "As Rose said, my father is dead. He died the winter of my 12th year. His death is actually the reason for my hair color and this scar." Allen tugged at another piece of hair that had fallen in his face, then traced the scar over his left eye with the same hand.

Lily and Adam stared at him with sullen yet confused expressions, as they contemplated what he was saying. "What do you mean? I know the loss of your father is traumatizing, but how did that turn your hair white and cause a scar in that kind of pattern? Also how did Mana... pass away?" Lily felt horrible for suddenly asking all these questions but she just couldn't contain them any longer.

Allen sat for a minute and thought about how he should go about this. He wondered if Lily and Adam would be able to handle the truth of Mana's death and the scary truth of the life they were getting into. Rose had seemed calm about the whole thing when Allen told her the night before, but she was younger, more excepting and a lot more naive.

So ultimately, Allen decided they were going to learn the truth sooner or later, and it would be best if they heard it from someone, he believed, they were beginning to trust.

"It's not a pretty story, Mr. and Mrs. Lerwick. It's actually a pretty tough topic for me to talk about, but i will not withhold information from you, so if you really want to know..." Allen's sentence trailed off as he watch Lily and Adam, and waited for some kind of sign of a answer.

For a little bit of time, they all just sat there, looking at the ground, out the window, and at their hands. But with a heavy sigh Lily looked at Allen with a pretty serious face and nodded her head. "Can't promise i will stay calm through the whole story, but i'm ready and willing to listen." Lily grabbed Adam's hand that was rest by her, and held it close to her side as she gave Allen a nervous and meek smile.

With this confirmation from Lily, Allen took a deep breath and began his story.

"Adam, Lily. You and Rose have been at the Order for about two weeks now, right?" They nodded. "Then you have probably, obviously heard about the enemies we fight against."

"Of course, Mr. Krory had explained a little to us... but back then we were more worried about Rose and didn't listen very well." Adam who had been first to chime in, now looked kind of ashamed for not listening to something he now knew was important.

Lily saw his guilty face and was quick to stand up for them selves. "Yes, that's true, but after we arrived to the Black Order, Mr. Komui explained a lot to us. And this time we made sure to listen very intently."

Allen could see Lily was proud of herself for being able to say they were informed on the subject, but he wanted to test this and make sure they knew everything. "Could you please tell me what you remember, about what Komui had told you?"

Adam and Lily seemed kind of confused by what he was asking, but they agreed. "Uh... yeah, sure. Well he said... I mean Mr. Komui was saying something about..." Lily had started but she just didn't know how to explain.

That's when Adam finished, but it was kind of awkward because he kept a very straight laced and blanket look on his face the whole time he explained. "The chief explained to us about these creatures called 'Akuma'. They go around killing innocent people under the commands of supernatural humans called... 'Noahs'."

"That's right, and can you remember who the leader of the Noah Clan is?" Allen knew he could just tell them, but he thought it would be better to know how much they understood.

"I know that one. His name was the... Earl. The Millennium Earl! Right?" Lily seemed happy that she knew something and was finally able to say it.

Allen nodded and continued his questioning. "My last question is, do you guys truly understand how an Akuma is made?" With this question, he made sure to direct it to all of them, even Rose. Even though she already knew what happen to Mana, Allen wasn't sure if she understood the whole process and what goes on when some one becomes an Akuma.

The whole Lerwick family sat in silence for a minute and Allen could tell they were really thinking hard about this one. Finally showing a different emotion on his once blank face, Adam looked at Allen and began trying to explain. "Well, if i heard correctly, the Earl will appear before a person who has just lost someone dear to them. The Earl will then convince the mourning person that he can bring back their loved one. After the person calls out the dead's name, the dead person becomes an Akuma, right? But wait, what does any of this have to do with Mana and your appearance?"

At that, Allen was glad he had questioned them about this, because even though they got the gist of it, they still didn't understand the real horror of creating an Akuma. "In a way you are correct Adam, but... the whole thing is more disturbing then one would think."

Both of Rose's parents gave Allen a worried and confused look, but did not say anything as they clearly wanted him to go on with the explanation.

Seeing their looks, Allen readied himself and went on. "The Earl... he is a terrible person. He uses the pain and desperation of people's hearts to create akumas. When someone is suffering from the lost of a loved one, he will appear and in their state of weakness, he will ask them if they want to bring back the dead loved one. Of course anyone would quickly say yes, but what they don't realized is the price of bringing them back, is their life."

"Yeah... i remember Chief Komui mentioning something like that, but i don't understand why the person dies. What does the Earl do to them?" As Lily asked these questions, Allen couldn't help but feel relieved. Now he was positive it was a good idea to explain it to them.

"Well, when the soul of the deceased is brought back, it's soul is trapped in a Akuma skeleton called forth by the Earl. What some do not know though, is once the soul is inside the skeleton, it looses all will power it has, and only listens to the commands of the Earl and Noah. So after the soul is entrapped," Allen didn't really want to continue, he knew this part was the one that always effected people the most, but it was something he had to do. "... the Earl will voice his first command and tell the Akuma to... kill... the one who called them back and... and wear their skin..."

Just like Allen had imagined it, Adam and Lily's eyes widen in horror as they thought about the terrible act. They couldn't believe there was something that wicked and evil out there that would do something like that to people. With uneasiness, Lily held her husbands arm and tried not to cry as she thought about it.

Allen clearly saw her discomfort and tried to say something that would give her a little hope.

"I know it is extremely sad, but that's why we exorcist exists. With the Innocence that God chose us to wield, we can fight and destroy the Akuma, freeeing the suffering souls within." To Allen it seemed like a good thing to say, but it was actually the worst thing Lily and Adam could ever hear at that moment.

They both held on to each others arms and squeezed tight, keeping them selves from shivering with fear and worry, at the thought of their children fighting these terrible monsters.

Lily looked up to her daughter as Rose now sat with a saddened but bored look. She then looked at Allen, a young man not even sixteen yet, who had eyes of someone much older and wiser than a teen. The eyes of someone who's been through a lot in his life, who's seen everything, and that scared Lily. What dangerous world has Allen seen and what were her babies now apart of?

Thinking about Allen's life, Lily's mind came back to that Mana person. "Allen, what does this have to do with your... foster fathers death?"

Allen knew this was coming next and had been prepared for it, so he began the story of 'that' night. "One night, while Mana and i were traveling, it stated to snow and even though we didn't have much money, Mana thought it would be a good idea to stay somewheres. While we walked though the streets looking for a cheap Inn, we heard some loud noises and some screaming people. We were not able to see to well in the dark, so we paused and stared as the noise got closer. Next thing i knew, Mana was yelling for me to get out the way and pushed me as fast as he could into an alleyway. When i looked back from the ground to where Mana was, i saw him laying on the ground, clearly in pain from the now crashed carriage"

As Allen spoke, Lily and Adam were on edge, hoping this didn't end how they already knew it would.

"Of course i quickly ran over to him, and begged him to not leave me and stay alive. But... i'm not god and in the end... Mana passed away." Though it had been years since this tragedy, Allen still felt sad thinking about that time. Sometimes he even wanted to cry, but he never did, making sure to follow the words of his father. 'Keep moving forwards.'

"Once Mana was buried, i could do nothing but sit by his grave and cry. The snow fell, and i was cold and hungry, but i didn't care. I was too miserable to think about any of that, i just wanted my father back... and that's when the Millennium Earl appeared."

Both Adam and Lily gasped. After what Allen had just got done explaining, they should have expected it. They should have realized sooner that there was a reason behind his talk. And now that they were starting to understand, they hoped they were unbelievable wrong. "Allen... Please Allen, tell us you didn't."

Allen looked at them with soft and slightly guilty eyes. "I did. I was just a small, scared and lonely child, and he had been the first to ever love me. So when the Earl offered to bring Mana back, i did what he said and called out my fathers name. That's when the Akuma skeleton, that had appeared in front of me, became mobile and called out my name with Mana's voice. I was over joyed to hear my father again, but he wasn't so happy."

This is where he knew Lily and Adam would feel the most distraught. But he has already told them mostly everything and wasn't going to stop now.

" After i reached out for him, Mana yelled at me for turning him into an akuma and cursed my left eye for my mistake. With a swift slash he cut over my left eye and cursed me, later leaving me with this scar and the power to see the suffering souls of the Akuma." Allen lightly touched the solid pentacle above his eye and watched as Lily and Adam looked at it with sorrow filled eyes.

Not able to withstand their sad stares, Allen looked down at his hands and continued. "To my horror, the Earl did as i told you and commanded Mana to kill me and steal my skin. After everything that had happened, i felt almost dead inside and was just about to give up and let Mana have my body. But as he was coming after me, my left arm started to react. Before i knew it, the left arm that had been mostly useless my whole life, turned into a giant silver claw. Moving on it's own, my hand ripped through Mana, causing him to scream out and drop me from his grip."

Lily was already crying and Adam looked close to starting. Lily wanted to shake her head and tell Allen to stop right there, but Lily knew that she had to hear the whole thing through.

"When Mana dropped me, i laid on the ground and wished i could just stay there, but my arm had another idea. To my dismay, my arm began preparing its self for a second attack. I was crying and screaming for my arm to stop as it moved on it's own again. It was heading straight for Mana, dragging me along, and ready to finish him. I had screamed for it to stop and leave my father alone but once i got to him, to my surprise Mana didn't try to run or move. His half mangled body, just laid there and said "Allen, i love you. Please destroy me." and as he instructed, i unwillingly destroyed him."

"After Mana had been ripped apart from me for the second time, i didn't know what to do again. I had been left alone to wonder what was going to happen to me and what had happen to my arm. I felt like just dying right there, but thats when my Master showed up. He found me, a weak child with a cursed left eye and pure white hair, but he had seen my innocence and asked me if i wanted to become an exorcist. That's when my days of training and exorcist life began..."

Finally finishing the tragic tale, not really wanting to, Allen forced himself to look up and see the crying adults. Adam who had been holding it in, now had tears slowly streaming down his face and held his sobbing wife.

Allen could already tell they were kind hearted people and would probably cry, but it seemed worse than he originally thought. For the the umpteenth time that day, he couldn't figure out why they cared for him so much. Why did they cry so?

To Allen's surprise he started hearing muffled apologies from someone.

Rose, Allen and Adam quickly looked at Lily as she looked up at Allen, teary eyed, and devastated. "I'm so *hic* sorry. S-so sorry. I-it's not *sniff* fair. You-you've been through hell, and- and *hic*..."

Lily continued to cry and curse to herself. 'What the hell! My poor sweet Allen! Why wasn't i there for him? Why did i try harder to get him back? Maybe if i had done a better job and searched harder for him, Adam and i could have been the one's to take care of him, then he would never have to go through any of this. Yeah, that right, he could have been a happy, normal child. But no! We gave up and- and- ugh!'

The next thing Lily knew, she felt her daughter and husband hug her lovingly, while they whispered comforting words. Though she felt like her heart was breaking inside, she couldn't help but smile and lean her head on Rose's and rub Adam's arm.

For the first time in the past few hours, Lily felt calm again. She had closed her eyes and enjoyed the company, but soon enough she cracked open her one eye and looked at Allen. He had been staring at the loving family with a smile, but at the same time Lily could tell his eyes still showed a sort of sadness. Lily kept watching as Allen lowered his gaze and stared at the pocket watch with a loving smile.

Right away Lily knew who he was thinking about, and could tell Allen had really loved and missed Mana. Now that she had a more calm and collected head, Lily realized she could do nothing about the past anymore, and needed to worry more about the future. The future of her daughter and son.

Slowly, Lily stood up as Adam and Rose let her go. With quick steps, she walked over to Allen, and sat next to him. Allen looked up from the watch and stared into her beautiful eyes, wondering what she was doing. his unspoken question was then answered when Lily suddenly wrapped her arms around Allen and hugged him.

For a moment everyone wondered what she was doing, but then Rose just shrugged, smiled and jumped on Allen giving him a huge hug too. Allen was extremely surprised and didn't know what to do, but when he glanced at Adam and saw a happy fatherly expression, Allen felt all warm inside and finally hugged them back.

Letting out a much needed breath, Allen happily teared up a little and said, "Thank you."

Both Lily and Rose let go and sat beside Allen, both grinning and gleaming. Allen couldn't help but chuckle at this and feel glad he met this odd family.

With everything out in the air, the tension lessened greatly and everyone was able to enjoy some happy stories. Allen told them some stories from his time with Mana, and some of the crazy things he had to go through with his 'devil' Master. Lily and Adam told embarrassing stories about little Rose and all the trouble she seems to get into. Everything seemed great for moment, but like everything else, that came to an end when Adam finally looked through the mission's file that Link had given him.

Allen, Rose and Lily had been trying to take a small nap, when suddenly Adam gasped and began to yell. "No! Oh hell no. We have to go back now!"

Everyone's eyes flew open when Adam started yelling and they watched as he began storming off towards the door and to where Link was. Before he could make it though, Lily stopped him and asked him what in the world was going on.

Rose and Allen starred in confusion, as Adam opened the file and showed Lily something. At first she didn't get what he was trying to show her, but Lily clearly found it when he eye's widened and she looked at Adam with worried eyes. "Adam... We can't go there."

Both Adam and Lily then looked at Allen where he sat and wondered how they were going to keep him from the town that had so cruelly separated them and caused so much of the suffering in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hope you liked it! You better since i spent so much time doing it. *Threatens with computer***

**I-i mean. THANK YOU FOR READING, YOUR AWESOME! *sweats***

**Tee Hee i'm nuts xD. Please Review and Thank you tons! :D**


	8. The Doctor

**Author's Note**

**RAWR!**

**Nice way to start out the new chapter right?**

**Yeah yeah i know it's not, just thought i would distract you guys since i got kind of lazy AGAIN and took forever to finish the chapter. Oops.**

**Anyways, before you start the new chapter, i just thought i would remind you guys about a thing i said forever ago in one of my Special Author's note. I gave you guys some hints to the day of birthday, and either i didn't give you guys the right numbers, or my fans are just kind of bad at math. Just saying ^.^ But anyways, no one got it right haha. My birthday pasted this month, it was February 1st, and i finally tuned 16. SWEET SIXTEEN! :D**

**So anyways, i worked hard on this chapter, for the most part haha, and i really hope you guys like it :D**

**

* * *

**

"Please, i understand that you seem to have some problems with this town, but we cannot just-"

"It's not just 'some problems'. This is a place that we didn't EVER want to come back to. I want to get on the next train out of here, and as soon as possible!"

"Sir! We cannot do that. As exorcist, it is Allen and Rose's job to fulfill the mission given to them."

"I don't care what their job is, i want out of this town now!"

"Then please leave sir, but the exorcist are staying with me."

As Adam and Link argued with each other, Rose and Allen sat on a nearby bench and watched. It has only been a few minutes since the train arrived at the small town called Thordale. Adam and Lily insisted on staying on the train, but in the end the couple knew they were going to have to get off sooner or later.

That didn't stop Adam from trying to get them back on another train and back to the headquarters, or, in his words, "Any wheres that's not this place!"

After starring at the bickering men for a while, Allen and Rose got bored and started watching Lily. She was constantly moving around, going from one end of the train's platform to the other. The whole time, looking like she was watching out for someone, but at the same time trying to be sneaky and unseen by that said person.

From anyone's point of view, they would be able to tell something was odd about these people.

"So, got any clue what's up with your parents this time?" The white-haired exorcist asked the girl sitting next to him, not taking his eyes off the pacing women in front of him.

With out barley moving, or even making an attempt to look at Allen, Rose just shook her head slightly and said, "Nope. After today, i gave up even trying to figure them out."

After that the two just sat in silence, bored, and wishing something would happen soon. But if only the two actually knew what kind of surprises laid ahead for them in this oh-so-small town.

"Alright, this is enough Mr. Lerwick. I don't know why you and your wife are acting like this! Whether it's because your worried about your daughter, or your scared of everything yourselves, but whatever it is, i can no longer allow it to slow down our mission. We have to get moving into the town, and now." Link was clearly getting annoyed and was beginning to dislike Adam's company very much, possibly even more than Allen's.

Link wasn't the only one though. If Adam wasn't a usually calm and nice guy, he probably would have flipped on Link already, then stormed off with Lily and his children long ago. Instead, he tried to keep his temper and convince Link it was a bad idea to be there. "I already told you, i understand that, but can't you have someone else come and do the mission? Anyone that's not Rose and Allen?"

"Sir, i told you. ENOUGH. We are staying and that's it. So if you don't mind, i need to go inform Allen and Rose about the mission." Link was about to walk over to the bored exorcists, but Adam quickly got in his way. Link swiftly looked up at Adam, and they had a glaring match between one another for some time, until finally, Adam reluctantly moved out of his way with a scowl.

With a snide 'thank you', Link started heading for Rose and Allen, who perked up when they saw some sign of excitement. After Link left the glaring man, Lily walked up to his side and laid her hand on his arm. "Honey, what are we going to do? That man doesn't plan on letting Allen leave, and if we run into 'them'... who know what will happen."

Adam cringed at the thought and just said "I don't know." before walking off towards Allen, Rose and Link. Lily was extremely worried about everything and ran after Adam.

When the two reached the others, they heard Link beginning to explain what they were going to do while there, and what to keep a look out for. "There have been many reports of death and disappearances in this town. To many it would just look like a streak of bad luck for people, but the Order feels it could be the doing of Akuma. So Walker, it is your job to keep a look out for any Akuma or any suspicious people. And Rose, this is your first mission, so you can help Allen investigate. But if something were to happen, you are to retreat to the finders... i mean your parents, and let me and Walker handle it, okay?"

"What? Awh... come on Mr. Link. Why do i have to back off and runaway? It's not fair!" Rose crossed her arms and pouted. Some of this scared her, but she didn't like being downsized all because she was new at it. Back home she had gotten into plenty of fights with the guys, what was so hard about fighting these Akuma things?

"No whining Miss Lerwick. You have yet to even fully activate your innocence, and we cannot be worrying about you getting hurt while we try to protect ourselves. Now if you please, we should start heading into town. Today we only have a few hours of investigating before we have to find a Inn for the night." As Link spoke he motioned for the teens to get up and follow him as he began heading for the station's exit.

Rose was quick to listen and hopped up after Link. Allen on the other hand, slowly got up with an annoyed grunt. Ruffling his hair, Allen started to follow too, but then he saw Lily and Adam standing there with very worried looks. He wasn't sure what was going on with them, but he thought it would be best to try and talk with them.

"Heh, big pain in the ass isn't he? Believe me i would know, he's like my own personal watchdog, except for the fact i don't want him." Allen forced a small laugh trying to get Adam and Lily to smile or something, but they just turned and looked at him with troubled expressions. Allen looked down at the ground kind of embarrassed and began walking towards the exit. "Umh, well... we better get going then. See you outside."

When Allen disappeared around the corner, Lily let out a much needed sigh and began rubbing her temples. "Adam, i don't know how to handle this all. I'm so nervous, and scared, and... and i just wish none of this had happened!"

Lily felt overwhelmed and her legs began to buckle underneath her. Adam saw this and quickly led her over to the bench, where they both sat down. For a moment they sat their tense and stressed. Adam began rubbing his neck as he laid his head on the back of the bench and looked up a the ceiling. Lily then laid her head against Adam's chest, and the two just starred at the ceiling and out into the crowd of people that they had mostly ignored until this point.

For quite a few minutes, they just rested there like that, until Adam finally spoke up. "We should really be heading out. That blonde haired jerk probably thinks we left them all."

In a quiet voice Lily just replied with an "I know..." Though Lily said this, she nor Adam got up. They just sat there and continued to stare, until Lily began speaking again. "It's weird."

Adam glanced down at his wife, and wondered what she was talking about, but before he could ask she started talking again. "Seeing Allen like that, it's weird. Every time i use to think about him, that cute little baby would pop into my mind. Now... its a young handsome man. One that's almost taller than me, one that has been through hell and back, one with eyes that look so strong and determined... Eyes too mature for someone so young."

As Lily spoke, Adam thought about what she said, and couldn't help but to agree. It was all so mind blowing and crazy to him too.

But none the less, they didn't care how weird it all was. They were just happy they found their boy again, and knew that he even though he went through a lot, he had grown up to be an amazing person.

Finally sitting up straight, Lily looked at Adam with a sullen expression and looked him straight in the eyes. "We're... not going to tell Allen, are we?"

Though Lily asked it as a question, it was almost a statement because she already knew they weren't going to. Lily was proven right when Adam shook his head and said "No. No we are not."

With that Lily rested her head on his chest again, and began to cry.

* * *

"Damn, when i told him they could leave, i didn't really think he was going to do it." Link began talking to himself as he, Allen and Rose stood around a food stand. Allen and Rose, who had been stuffing their faces, looked up at Link as he talked to himself, and gave him a quizzical look.

Link saw this and sighed. "Adam and Lily still aren't here and i'm afraid they got on another train and abandoned us and the mission... Figures."

Hearing this, Rose cleared her throat from left over food, and walked over to Link, making sure to give him a slight glare. "Don't say that! My parents would never just leave me. Besides they aren't some idiotic cowards like you seem to think."

As Rose spoke to him, Link was clearly becoming very annoyed and wondered why they all seemed to get under his skin so much. So with a rude smirk Link just shrugged and said, "Well i don't see these oh-so-brave parents of yours anywheres, so I would say they ditched you and went on to somewhere else. But hey, i guess i have no place to say anything."

At that Rose got pissed, but instead of acting out, she walked back over to Allen and snickered a little. "Heh, can't believe i'm hearing all this from a long haired two-spots that for some reason wont stop following Allen around like a watchdog. But i mean, i guess i have no place to say anything. Right, Mr. Link?" When she was finished, she quickly turned around and gave him a snide smirk.

When Allen heard that he just about choked on his food and tried his best to hold back a huge laugh. Link heard his muffled laugh and swiftly scowled at the young exorcist. "Walker! What have you been saying to her behind my back? If i find out you told her to tell me that i'll-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hey now you three... What's going on over here?"

Rose, Allen, and Link looked away from each other, and to the man that stood in front of them.

After glancing back and forth between each other, the three could tell no one knew who this man was. There attention went back to the man as they all started examining him, especially Allen and Link who were making sure he was not someone suspicious. The man was tall, he wore a police officers uniform, had dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He looked to be in his forties, and had one of those faces that said he was a super kind person, but that was only to normal people.

Allen and Link were able to tell that even though he smiled, something seemed off about him and he became a man on their 'suspicion radar'. They weren't going to let that man know though. So putting on his usual poker face, Allen smiled at the man and raised his hands playfully. "Sorry officer, just having a little fun while we wait around."

Keeping his disbelieving smile on, the office strolled closer, keeping his hands behind his back and his eyes on Allen. "Oh really? Well that sounds pleasant. Where you fokes from? I haven't seen you around this town before."

"We're from out of town. I use to live here when i was much younger, and thought it would be nice to take my friend's family along. That's actually who we are waiting for. Right, Allen, Rose?" Being a part of Crow meant Link had to think on his feet, so he was always quick to come up with these lies.

At Link's explanation, the officer turned to the other two, and waited for their reply.

To make it believable, Allen hugged Rose and gave her a light noogie to the head. "Yup, mom and dad should be here any minute."

Already realizing what was going on, Rose laughed playfully at Allen and nodded her head in agreement. "Uh-huh. Actually, i should go look for them right now. Be right back Mr. Link!" With that Rose hopped out of Allen's hug and ran towards the crowd. As she passed the officer, she caught a glimpse of him starring at her, and in that moment, she saw the same suspicion in him, that Allen and Link had.

When Rose was out of sight, the officer turned back to Allen and Link, who now stood with a professional stance. Though Allen and Link had made up the story, they were both sure the suspicious officer didn't believe it. He kept eyeing Allen's exorcist uniform, and Links Crow uniform, and that just about proved to them, that this man knew something.

For a moment all three just stood there like that, each knowing something was off about each other. Suddenly the officer clapped his hands in front of him and gave another fake smile. "Well then, i guess ill be heading off. You fokes be careful now, and if anything happens, the towns doctor is right over there. Have a good day now."

After pointing down the street to the doctor's building, the officer was gone and the two were left to discuss what they should do next.

"Walker, we're going to that doctor's place."

Allen quickly turned his head and gave Link a perplexed look. "What? Why?" Allen was confused and didn't understand what the Crow member was thinking.

Link just gave him a look and crossed his arms, letting out an annoyed sigh. "That officer was suspicious, and i know that you could see that just as i had."

"Yeah... so why would we go to the place he pointed out? It could be a trap."

This time Link turned and looked at Allen with one eyebrow raised. "And when has that ever stopped you?" Allen couldn't help but agree with Link there, and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So are we going to wait for Adam and Lily to get back with Rose? I don't see them anywheres." Allen got on his tipi-toes and looked over the towns crowd, but as he had said, there was no sign of Rose or her parents.

Link sat and thought about this for a minute, then turned to Allen. "Did you give Rose her golem when you got on the train?"

Allen didn't know where Link was going with this, but thought hard to remember if he did. "Umh... yeah i did, but i never really told her how it works."

"That's fine, as long as she has it. Where is your golem?" Link began looking around the air searching for Tim, but there was no sign. "You didn't leave him at the Headquarters did you?"

Allen quickly shook his head and dug through his pocket. "No, Timcanpy ate too much this morning during breakfast, and has been lazing about all day. He's in here some where." Allen started checking all his pockets, and patting down his pants and jacket trying to find his mischievous little friend.

Link rolled his eyes and let out another annoyed sigh. "Walker, your the only person i know that looses something that's already on your person."

"S-shut up Link. He's here some where. Come on Tim..." Just as Allen said that, Link saw a little golden flash come flying out of Allen's neck collar. Both Link and Allen looked up and saw a happy Timcanpy, chomping away on a small cookie.

"Hey Tim! That's my food!" Allen was about to grab him, but Link interfered and grab the golem's tail first.

"That's not important right now Walker. First we need to contact Rose."

* * *

While that was going on, the young blonde was leisurely walking around the train station looking for her parents as she finished off the last of her food. After a good few minutes of looking she decided they must have left and were already looking for them. As she turned around to head back to Link and Allen, she began to hear a weird muffled sound.

*Bbbzztt* *Crackle Crackle*

"What the..." Rose quickly looked down to where the sound was coming from, and was surprised to see it was coming from her pocket. Just as she was about to reach for the source, her pocket started jumping around, and Rose could tell something was trying to get out.

Rose was proven right when some mysterious black thing came soaring out, and began flapping it's bat like wings. The thing gained control of it's flight and began hovering in front of her face. At first Rose had no clue where it had come from, but then she remembered the weird black ball Allen had given her on the train. Was that this thing?

Being curious, Rose got closer to it, and started to reach out her hand to touch it, but before she could someone's voice rang out.

_"Miss Lerwick? Miss Lerwick."_

Rose was surprised by the voice, and jumped back a foot. She hadn't expected that, and didn't understand what was going on, but when she calmed down she realized she recognized the voice. "Link?"

_"Miss Lerwick? Miss-" _

_"She's not going to answer to that two-spots. Jeez... Hey Rose! You hear me Rose? Rose!"_

As soon as Rose heard that, she knew exactly who it was. "Yeah Allen, i can hear you! What in the world is this thing?"

_"Haha, it's your golem. It's used to talk with each other if we don't feel like using our communicators. Those things hurt my ears sometimes, i tell you. Anyway Link wanted to talk to you about something and-"_

_"Alright, enough. Now move Walker. Miss Lerwick- I mean Rose, have you found your parents yet?"_

Rose quickly shook her head, then slapped her forehead when she remembered they obviously couldn't see her. "Nope i haven't. I looked all over the train station and they weren't there, so they are probably around town."

_"Okay, well right now me and Walker are on our way to the doctors at the end of the food market street. We believe we might have some business with the man there, so keep looking for your parents, and once you find them, tell them to head there, okay?"_

"Yes sir! Oh! And when we get back from the mission, your going to have to teach me how to properly use these things, okay Allen?"

_"Sure! See you later Rose. Bye!" _With that, the golem made another static noise and cut the conversation. Now that, that was over, Rose was about to run off in search of her parents, but it was found unneeded when Rose heard someone calling out her name.

The young girl turned around, and looked at her callers. Then with a big smile, she ran towards them with a big skip. "Mom! Dad! Where have you guys been?"

Adam chuckled and pated his daughters head. "We could be asking you the same thing."

"Yeah, and especially now." Lily who had been giving her daughter a small hug, began looking around. "Where's Allen and Mr. Link?"

Now that she said something, Adam realized it too, and a streak of panic began to come over him. But that wasn't even close to as bad as he was going to panic when Rose answered Lily's question.

"Oh, they just... i guess you could say 'called' me, over this golem thing and told me they were heading to the town's doctor." Rose didn't think much of it and started playing with the golem. What she did not see though, is the expressions on her parents face as their nightmare came to life. Lily and Adam could have screamed and fallen to their knees with the horror that came over them. Their hearts began to race and they were scared for their child once again. Just like that terrible night 16 years ago.

"Rose! Where is this doctor?" Adam quickly grabbed Rose by her shoulders and squatted to get close to her face.

This action kind of scared Rose, but she quickly answered her father. "It's at the end of the food market road. Allen and Link told me to meet them there once i found you guys."

Swiftly standing back up, Adam held his daughters hand and motioned for his wife to follow him as he pushed through the crowd. "Alright Rose, your going to have to direct me in the direction of the food market, and quickly!"

Rose watched as her dad began to sweat and panic, and this began to scare her. Luckily she was quickly comforted by her mother, who held her other hand and gave Rose a big smile. Though Lily smiled, Rose could tell her mom felt the same way her dad did, but Lily just did a better job of hiding it.

Not wanting to cause any more stress, though she didn't know what it was all about to begin with, Rose nodded and began directing her dad.

* * *

*Ding Dong!* *Ding Dong!*

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." An old man of about 50 opened the door, and looked at the two strange men standing on his front steps. One with long blonde hair, wrapped up in braid, and the other with peculiar white hair and an odd scar down his face. "May i help you?"

The young man with white hair smiled and said, "Hello sir. We are from out of town, and we heard you are the town's doctor. May we come in?"

"Umh, sure." The elder doctor wasn't very sure about these two, but he was a doctor and couldn't ignore them if one of them was possibly hurt. Once inside, the two men walked to the side and the doctor shut his door before walking over to them. "Is there something wrong sirs?"

"Like my... friend said, we are from out of town and just heard that you were the doctor around here. We were hoping you could look at this wound that my friend had gotten in the last town. He has had it bandaged already, but it's been hurting him lately, right?" Link then looked at Allen, and gave him a look that said 'You better hurry up and agree dumb ass.'

Allen hurry and did exactly what he said, by walking over to the doctor and showing him a wound on his lower back that he had gotten on his last mission only a few days ago. "Oh yes, it has been hurting pretty bad lately and i want to make sure it is not infected."

The doctor eyed the two suspiciously, but decided he was going to have to help one way or another. "Okay, please come lay down over here. Take off your jacket and lift your shirt some."

Allen did exactly as the doctor instructed, and waited to be examined. Link on the other hand began looking around at everything and took many mental notes.

As soon as the doctor started working on Allen's wounds, Link took this chance to began his rain of questions. "So, Mr..."

"Smith. Dr. Smith."

"Ah yes, Dr. Smith. So how long of you been a doctor here?"

Without looking up from what he was doing, he answer Link with a mono-toned voice. "About 30 years."

"Wow, quite a long time. You like living in Thorndale?"

"Yes i do. Some very good people here."

"That's nice. You must be sad with what's going on then." Link made sure to keep his eyes on the doctor at that statement, and he was glad he did. Just as Link had expected, the doctor froze and flinched at the mention of the incidents. Allen who had been acting like he wasn't listening noticed this too and opened his eyes that had been closed until this point.

Dr. Smith went back to cleansing and treating the wound, clearly trying to act like nothing was wrong. "I'm not sure i know what your talking about sir."

Link raised an eyebrow at this and began tapping his chin. "Oh, i was sure this was the unfortunate town that was loosing many of it's towns people. Am i wrong?"

Allen could feel the doctor flinch at each word and become unsteady. "You are not wrong, but it's not an extremely uncommon thing, now is it?" At that he looked up at Link and stared at the man with stern eyes. "By the way i don't think i got _your_ name Mr..."

Right away Link could tell the man had gotten some guts and began challenging the young Crow member, but he wasn't going to let the man win. So with a smile he replied, "Link. Howard Link."

"Well Mr. Link, it looks like your friends wound is okay. I just need to bandaged it up again and you can be on your way." Dr. Smith gave Link another challenging look before turning to Allen and taping him on his shoulder. "Sir you can sit up now, i just need to wrap this gauze around you."

Allen sat up with a fake grunt, trying to make it sound like he was in pain, and ruffled his hair back into place. Hearing his grunt, the doctor dug around some of his things and came back with some medicine. "Here is some medicine for your pain, it should help so you can get a comfortable nights sleep. You are not allergic to anything are you... Mr..."

Allen could tell this man was do the same thing he had with Link, and began challenging the young exorcist. Allen was no push over and took on the challenge just as Link had. "Walker. Allen Walker."

At the name, Dr. Smith looked shocked and just about dropped the medicine. He swiftly recovered though, by handing Allen the medicine and quickly turning around to grab the bandage wrap. Both Link and Allen gave each other a confused look before turning back to the doctor. "Umh... Is something wrong Dr. Smith?"

The doctor looked over his shoulder at the young man, and Allen could tell he was starring right at his left arm. After a few moments at this, the doctor finally turned all the way around, with the gauze in his hand, and looked away from Allen's arm. "No nothings wrong. I was just thinking your probably going to have to take your shirt off so i can properly bandage you."

Right away Allen could tell the doctor was lying, but that just meant the doctor was really up to something. So trying to go along with it all and pry out more from the suspicious man, Allen nodded and began taking off his shirt.

To the doctor's dismay though, before Allen could show his left arm, someone came barging through the door. Allen, Link and Dr. Smith stopped all movement to look up and see an out of breath Adam. "Allen! Stop!"

Adam ran over to Allen's side and pulled the teen off the examining table, as he put his shirt back on. Just then Lily ran in, and paused when she saw the doctor. "You..."

The doctor was clearly shocked by the scene he saw. Two suspicious men, and now two people from his past that he hadn't seen for over 10 years. "Adam... Lily... What are you two doing here?"

"You know this man Mr. and Mrs. Lerwick?" Link who had been sitting, was now standing next to Allen and Adam, and watching the scene with extreme detail.

"No! I-i mean yes... but-" Adam didn't know what to say, and Link was making sure to take note of all of this.

Link then looked at the doctor and cocked his head to the side. "Dr. Smith?"

Adam knew what Link was trying to do, and he made sure to quickly glare at the elderly doctor to tell him to keep his mouth shut. The doctor complied and kept quiet. Link found this even more suspicious, and was about to ask more questions but before he could Adam began pushing them out of the building.

"Allen, Rose is outside, go wait with her and Mr. Link you should probably leave too." Adam gave Link a stern look, and reluctantly the crow member began walking out, Allen close behind.

As Allen passed, the doctor stared him down, before looking back at Adam. In a shaky and quiet voice the doctor said, "Adam... When you say Allen do you mean..."

At that Lily jumped in front of him and put her finger to her lips. "Shush it. We will tell you as soon as they are out of the house, so for now keep it closed!"

Dr. Smith didn't very much like being talked to like that, but after everything that happened in the past, he wasn't going to argue. Though, the doctor was keeping quiet, that didn't mean Allen was. "Wait, wait! Adam we need to talk to this man. I think we were about to find something out. Also it could be dangerous, don't kick us out. As an exorcist i need to-"

"Allen!" Adam was quick to snap at Allen, and give him a very harsh look.

This shocked Allen, as this was the first time he had actually heard Adam talk to him like that, and make that kind of expression. It just seemed so out of character for him, a man that was usually very happy and peaceful. What was this mission doing to him?

Though Adam had acted like that, he automatically felt bad, proving his kind nature that Allen knew was there. Right away he realized what he had done and apologized, "Umh... I'm really sorry. It's just... We have to talk to this man in private okay?"

Allen accepted Adam apology right away, but he wasn't sure he should really leave them alone with the doctor.

Adam could see this on Allen face, and had already figured out that he was a stubborn one. But so was he, and he was not going to let his son go in there and possible get himself hurt by the damn doctor. "Allen please just stay out here with Rose and try not to attract any attention to yourselves. Please, it's better that way."

As Adam said his last words and shut the door, he could see the worried and almost hurt expression on Allen's face, but Adam knew he had to keep all of this from him and Rose to protect them.

After he shut the door, Adam took a minute to calm him self then turned around to face the doctor and his wife. When he made eye contact with Dr. Smith, Adam could see the confusion and chaos that was going through this elderly mans head.

Before Adam or Lily could say anything, Dr. Smith took a seat and began rubbing his temples. "No, no, no! You guys can't be here. Especially if that is 'Allen' out there!"

Lily and Adam starred at the man in wonder, and tried to figure out what he was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about Smith? Yes i know it's not safe after what you and that damn priest did to my family, but what to do you mean we can't be here?"

The doctor looked up from the floor and gave Adam an almost sorrowful and hard gaze. "It's not safe here! The priest has gone mad!" At that the doctor shot up and got real close to Adam's face. "You know the missing people from the town? It's his doing. He's- he's working with these... these evil people!"

From there the doctor threw his hands up in the air with frustration and began ranting as he paced back and forth. "The worst part is i know all about it, but i can't do anything! I've tried telling the police, but some of them are in on it and- and..." Finally calming down some, the doctor stopped pacing and faced Adam and Lily. "These people are very dangerous, they are killing people and creating demons. And if i'm right, those people that you are with are here to try and stop them, but Adam... Lily... They can't do it, they are going to get killed!"

Adam finally had enough of this and stormed at the doctor. He grabbed Dr. Smith by his vest and slightly hoisted him up so they were face to face. "Smith! Calm down! We can't do anything if you don't explain it properly to us! So... Just breath and calm yourself, okay?"

The doctor looked extremely frightened, but did what Adam had instructed and relaxed. Releasing his grip, Adam backed up some and began to calm himself down. Once everything seemed better, Adam turned to Lily and began asking her what they should do next. "Lily, i think it would be best if we explained the circumstances concerning Allen to the doctor. I know we wanted to keep this from him, but i believe he could be of great help to the mission."

Lily contemplated what he was saying and looked back at her husbands very serious eyes. "I think your right dear. Did you hear what he said about these people 'creating demons'? It sounds a whole lot like those Akuma things, that Allen and Link are here for right?"

Adam only thought about it for a second, and automatically came to same conclusion as her. "Then it's decided. We will tell him about Allen, and tell him to keep his trap shut about the past, so that we can bring everyone in for them to hear the details that he knows."

Lily nodded and said, "Sounds good."

They both then faced the doctor to look at him, and right away noticed he wasn't where he had been before. He was now starring out the window at Allen, Rose and Link. He only looked up when he noticed Adam and Lily starring at him in the corner of his eye. When the doctor met their gaze again, he pointed out the window and said, "Is that really 'Allen'? What happened to his hair and face?"

For the first time in a while, Lily was the one to speak up first. "That's actually what we wanted to talk about. Yes, that is Allen, but... but..." Lily paused for a moment to think about how she should explain it all, but before she could continue Adam stepped in.

"We only reunited with him today. Because of what you and the priest did, we saw our son for the first time in 16 years. Only to hear that he's had a tough and painful life without parents, but you could probably guess that after seeing his hair and the scar." The doctor was surprised by the harsh way Adam had blatantly explained it, but in truth, the doctor didn't deserve the short and sweet explanation.

Obviously feeling guilty, the doctor couldn't look Lily or Adam in the eyes as he continued to speak. "Oh... I'm very sorry for that. Please believe me when i say i wish i had never agreed to it." The room was silent for a minute after that until Dr. Smith spoke up again. "Umh, who is that other girl? I think you guys called her Rose?"

Clearly tired of the small talk, Adam got on with what they were suppose to. "She's our daughter, but that is none of your concern. What we really wanted to talk to you about is what happened with Allen. He... he doesn't know we are his parents. We haven't told him, and we really don't think we will."

"But Adam you-" The doctor tried to talk but was quickly cut of by Adam.

"I said we are not telling him, so that means you are not to say anything either. You hear me?" The doctor nodded though he clearly didn't believe in what they were doing, but there was no way he was going to argue with them. "Okay good. We are going to bring in the others again, and this time you are going to have to explain everything you know about what's going on in this town to them."

"But i told you, these people are dangerous, do you really want your children around them?"

"Of course we don't, but that is their job apparently. And as much as Lily and i hate it, we cannot stop Allen and his determination, and i have a feeling Rose is the same way." Lily and Adam held hands as he explained, and for the first time in a while, Adam wasn't glaring or mad, he just looked generally worried as he thought of his kids.

Dr. Smith saw this and once again felt terrible about what he had done. There was nothing he could do about it now, so the doctor knew it was best if he just went along with everything. "Okay... Bring them in. We will all sit down in the dining room right through here."

Adam nodded and smiled a little before gesturing his wife towards the dining room, then heading towards the door to let everyone back inside. As soon as he opened the door, Allen and Rose came running up the porch stairs, clearly wondering what was going on.

Before they could say anything, Adam held up his hand to make sure they stayed silent, then looked at Link. "Mr. Crow Member, i know you probably find this all extremely suspicious, but i can promise you, there is no reason for you to find Lily and i to be a threat. We just knew this man from years ago, and the last time we saw him... we were kind of in a haste. So it was much appreciated that you let us talk to him alone for a few minutes, you too Rose, Allen. Thank you."

Rose and Allen were happy to see that Adam was beginning to act like his normal polite self again, and smiled at his thank you. They were going to say something, but Adam cut them off again as he continued to talk. "We have been talking to Dr. Smith, and it sounds like he knows something about the odd incidents going on in this town. He has agreed to talk with us all, but he seems pretty freaked out about it all. So if he seems to be acting kind of weird, you know... just go along with it."

Allen was glad they were going to be able to talk to the suspicious man, but he found Adam's last statement kind of odd. Instead of questing Adam about it, Allen just shook off the urge and began trying to get passed Adam and into the house. "Alright let's go. Can't hold off the mission any-"

"Excuse me. Who are you people?"

Adam, Rose, Allen, and Link all turned around to find a women, in her 20s, holding a huge bag of food, wheeling a suitcase behind her, and wearing a curious smile. "I've never seen you folks around. Are you here to see my uncle?"

'Uncle?' Everyone couldn't help but think that as they starred at the young women. Before anyone could answer her, the doctor was heard running through the house as he rushed for the door. He then quickly popped out and began looking for the person he knew that voice belonged to.

Once he caught sight of her, his face quickly crinkled into even more worry lines, if that was even possible, and there was clearly panic in his voice. "L-Lake? What are you doing here?"

The young lady, now known as Lake, smiled happily at the sight of her uncle and ran up the porch stairs. "Uncle Ray! How have you been?" Gently putting down all the items in her hands, Lake threw her arms around the old doctor and gave him a big hug. "I missed you Uncle!"

The doctor saw as everyone else there stared with shock, but he just ignored them and hugged his niece back with a small smile. "Hello Lake. What are you doing here at this time of day?"

Lake quickly let go and hopped back with excitement. "You haven't contacted us for a while, so mom was starting to get worried. So i volunteered to come visit for a while," With that she slightly held up her suitcase before putting it back down and picking up the bag of food. "and i thought it would be nice if i made dinner for you. I brought a ton of food with me, and now that i look around, i'm glad i did." Lake took small glances at everyone that stood around and was happy there would be more than enough food.

Allen, Adam, and Link began looking at each other, not knowing what they should say. They had not expected this at all. Clearly the doctor hadn't either since he started stuttering and stumbling while trying to explain to Lake that it wasn't a good time. "Umh... Lake... They're not- I mean i don't know if thats such a good idea right now. I was about to go inside and uh... talk with these people about... something."

"Oh Uncle, i bet that can wait until tomorrow, right..." Lake gave some questioning looks toward Allen and the group. At first none of them knew what she wanted them to say, but Rose caught on.

"Umh... My name is Rose." Lake then nodded and shook Rose's hand.

"Nice to meet you sweetie." Lake gave Rose a big warm grin, then looked to the rest of them, even Lily who was now half way out the door, peaking on what was going on.

Allen was the next one to step up as he held out his hand to hers and introduced himself. "Hello, i'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet your acquaintance." Allen gave her one of his specialty smiles before letting go.

"And i'm Howard Link, how do you do?" This continued on through out the rest of the group as they introduced themselves and greeted one another.

Once is was all over, Lake turned back to her Uncle and said, "See, i don't think they would mind staying for dinner. Right?"

Though Lake said that, she didn't realize how much some of them disagreed with that. Adam and Lily did not want to have to be there any longer, and Link was tired of being around all these people. Wanting to get on with the mission, Link felt like he should just come out and tell her now was not a good time. "Miss Lake, i'm sorry but i don't think we have the time to-"

*Grrrrooowwwwllll!* *Rumble, rumble!*

Link was cut off mid sentence by a loud sound. Everyone began looking around for the source, except for Allen and Link. The crow member began rubbing the bridge of his nose, clearly knowing what that noise had been, and knowing that meant this mission wasn't going anywheres.

Though Link knew the sound, everyone else continued to look around until they noticed Allen holding his stomach sheepishly. As soon as they saw that, they started to understand where the sound had come from and thats when Lake began breaking out in loud laughs. "HA HA HA HA! Oh wow i thought that was a earthquake. Haha, see Uncle Ray, this boy needs to eat,"

*Rumble! Rumble!* Allen quickly grabbed his stomach again and blushed even harder as the Lerwick family now began to snicker at him.

"and soon before his stomach eats him inside out."

The doctor didn't really like the idea, but he knew it would be impossible to change Lake's mind. Now if he could just get Adam and Lily to agree with it. "Adam, do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

Adam cursed slightly in his head as he remembered they still needed to do that. It was starting to get darker out, and it would be harder to find one soon. "No we haven't. We should probably-"

"That's fine. You guys can just stay here. Uncle has plenty of extra rooms." The doctor stared at his niece in shock as she invited guest into his home without even asking him.

"L-lake! I-i don't know if thats a good idea. I-i mean-"

"Sounds fine with me. Let's get this over with so we can continue with everything tomorrow." Everyone turned to Link, and stared at him with wide eye's. Out of all of them, they hadn't expected him to agree so easily. "It's getting late and we need to feed the bottomless pit, or that noise will never stop." Link pointed to Allen, before slightly pushing the doctor aside, and entering the house.

"Who are you calling a bottomless pit, you stuck-up long hair!" Allen chased after Link and ran inside.

As each person passed Adam and into the house, he tried to find something to say to them to make them stop, but nothing came out. So before he knew it, the only one outside were the doctor, Lily and Adam. The three just stood in silence and tried to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sorry Adam, Lily. I really did not know she was coming." The doctor made sure to keep his voice quiet as the others inside, bumbled around. "I know it's not something you two will feel comfortable with, but feel free to stay here for tonight."

Lily looked up at Adam, and gave him a worried look. They knew there wasn't much they could do now, but they really didn't want to be there. But as they looked at it, there was no other choice. Adam looked at the doctor, now wearing a stern look and said, "I understand. We will stay, but don't you dare try anything funny."

The elder man quickly shook his head, then looked through his window where he saw Lake laughing with Allen and Rose. Lily saw this and began to feel for the doctor. Gently placing her hand on the man's arm, Lily gave him a concerned smile. "She's important to you, isn't she?"

Dr. Smith looked away from the window and to Adam and Lily, who both wore a softer expression now. "Yes, she is my sister's daughter, but i feel like she's my daughter too. Her father had never been there much for her, so as her uncle, i tried to do everything i could for her. But as soon as all the weird things started happening around here, i stopped visiting them, and tried to make sure they didn't come here. I wanted my sister and Lake to stay as far as they could from this miserable town, but now..."

Lily and Adam couldn't help but feel bad for the man, even after what he had done to them. Trying to be nice, Adam gave him a small smile and told him not to worry. "Just like how you don't want Lake to get hurt, we don't want Rose or Allen to get hurt. So if something where to ever happen, you don't need to worry because all of us as a group will work hard to protect everyone, alright Smith?"

Still a little shaky on everything, the doctor nodded slightly before walking inside, Adam and Lily following behind.

* * *

The night had gone well to everyone's surprise. Though things seemed tense at first, Lake's cheery and happy talks kept the atmosphere up. Before they knew it, it was completely dark outside, and the neighbors seemed to be getting ready for bed.

With a big yawn, Rose confirmed that it was late and also time for bed. With droopy eyes, Rose tugged at her mothers sleeve like a small child and gave Lily a big exhausted look. Right away, Lily knew what Rose wanted and she gazed to her husband to give him the look that any good father would recognize.

With a small nod, Adam turned to Dr. Smith, who was sitting by his niece as they talked about some old stories. "Smith-... I mean Roy, it looks like the young ones are getting tired, could you show us those rooms now?"

Allen, who was sprawled out on a chair with a full stomach, sat up at the word "tired" and realized, that's exactly how he felt at that moment. So when Lake began showing the Lerwick's to their room's, Allen hopped up and followed right behind.

"Okay, we have two spare rooms. Both a fairly big so i suggest the girls in one room and the boys in the other. That means i'll be bunking with you and your mom. Is that okay Rose?" Lake who was still showing them around the rooms, smiled down to the young teen and waited for her answer.

Coming to like Lake very much, Rose quickly nodded her head in agreement, and ran into the 'girls' room. With a little chuckle, Lake smiled at Rose before turning to the rest of them. "Alright boys, your room is right over there, and for those who've gotta go potty in the middle of the night, washroom is to the left. If there are no more questions, i'm going to head back down stairs to wash up the kitchen, then talk to my uncle some. Night everybody!"

With that, the enthusiastic women pranced down the stairs and out of sight. Adam, Lily and Allen were left in the hall to go about their business. With a small hop, Lily began heading for the bathroom. "I think i'll wash my face before heading to bed. What about you dear?"

"Think i'll check on Rose and get her tucked into bed." Adam then entered the 'girls' room, as Lily just shrugged a little and walked for the bathroom.

Allen was really starting to feel the exhaustion now, and headed for his room. Seconds later he heard foot steps down the hallway, and knew it was his shadow, Link. The crow member appeared into the room, just as Allen had expected, and slowly sat down as he began looking through his little notebook. As usual, no words were exchanged, and Allen just continued what he was doing.

Too tired to do anything, the white haired exorcist threw off his boots, and began taking off his shirts. As soon as his chest was bare, he began checking the wound that had been wrapped up earlier that day. It hadn't really caused him much trouble, but it was nice to get some extra treatment.

Just as Allen was about to put on his light under shirt, there was a loud gasp from the doorway. Both men in the room looked up to see a wide eyed Lily, with her hand over her mouth. Allen froze what he was doing, and stared at the women, who was clearly staring right back at him.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Allen turned towards her and began trying to say something. Before he could finish though, Lily ran into the room, and right to Allen side.

Allen hadn't been prepared when Lily began holding her hands over his chest, and tracing lines on his back. He had no clue what was going on until finally she looked him straight in the face, and began forcing tears back. "I-it's h-horrible. I-i can't even... imagine the t-things you've been through. With all these- these scars! It's terrible!"

At that, Allen finally understood what she had been doing. He realized that the scars were pretty unusual to normal people, but he wasn't a 'normal' person. These scars just seemed like something that came along with being an exorcist. But he knew that this was something totally new and scary to Lily, and he would have to comfort her in some way.

"Lily, it's okay. None of them hurt now, and the wound was just looked at by the doctor today. It's all clear." Allen tried to give Lily a reassuring smile, but that didn't comfort her at all. No matter what Allen said, she just felt like someone his age should not have any or at least not nearly as many wounds and scars that he did.

Though she would never admit it to Allen, every scar she saw on him, made her feel more and more like a failure as a mother. Each scar meant another dangerous moment that Allen had to go through, and another moment she was not there to protect him.

Allen could still see the worry and sorrow on Lily's face and wished he could do something for her. Not really knowing what else to say, he quickly slipped his shirt back on, and gave her a concerned look. "Lily, please. I know you are worried, and ever since i've met you and Adam, it seems like you guys always seem sad around me. I know that all we have talked about has not been totally pleasant and happy, but that's only because i haven't had enough time to talk about all the good things that have happened in my life."

"I had the chance to be with Mana for those few years, and even after he pasted away, i was able to meet so many new people that i have come to know and love. Everyone at the Black Order has come to be my family, and with them i can over come anything. Even now, i meet new people that i know will be there for me, and will become a part of my big family at the Order. So please Lily, don't worry so much. I don't want my family to be sad, so cheer up." With that Allen gave Lily a sincere smile, and a small hug.

Lily would always feel kind of uncertain about it all, but she couldn't help but admit she felt happier when she heard Allen say things like that. So with a slightly embarrassed smile at being called his family, Lily hugged Allen back, but 10 times stronger.

Allen smiled some more, and glanced up to see a grinning Adam. "Well it looks like you two are beginning to bond with one another, but now i feel left out."

Lily laughed as she walked over to her husband. "Awh, don't worry honey, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him from now on, now that we are a part of the Order's family, right Allen?" The blonde looked back to see her son nod before giving Adam a peck on the cheek and running off to her own bedroom. "Night."

Once she was gone, Adam walked all the way to the room and sat down with a heavy sigh. "What. A. Day. I'm ready to hit the hay!"

Allen chuckled a little at the middle aged man before sighing himself, and laying down on the bed. The young exorcist closed his eyes and thought about everything that had gone on lately, and it made him even more tired. Opening his eyes again, Allen gave one more glance at Adam, and saw the man staring at him. He had on a fatherly expression, and a small smile. Allen wanted to ask why, but his eyes felt so heavy, that before he could get out any words, he was out cold.

* * *

Bwhahahahaha! Another successful chapter! ... I hope ;)

Hope everyone liked it! LOVE AND REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

P.S. for those you are like "Wait, she already uploaded this chapter." I made some changes so i just re-uploaded it haha.


	9. Lake

**Author's Note**

**I'm back! ... Again... Yeah... So... umh... i'm not going to be much of a pest and bother you all too much before getting to the story, BUT i just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone.**

**With chapter 8, Loved, Lost and Found has received over 100 reviews! I wanted to thank every single one of my readers for reading, enjoying, and always leaving such positive comments.**

**Thank you so much for reading! And i truly hope i never disappoint any of you, because all of you are amazing! THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, ADDING TO YOUR FAVORITES, AND ADDING TO YOUR ALERT LIST. I AM EXTREMELY THANKFUL :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Wake up call! Come on sleepy heads! It's a beautiful winter day outside, and we shouldn't be wasting it away sleeping!"

Allen and Adam groggily sat up and rubbed their eyes as an energetic young women swung open the curtains and turned to them with her hands on her hips. "Come on you two, your lacking. Mr. Link and the girls are already up, so get your butts moving!"

The two men, still in bed, just starred at Lake as she smiled cheerfully, and wondered what time this hyperactive women had woken them up. With a small groan, and sigh, Allen uncovered and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "Okay, okay. I'm up."

Lake saw his clearly tired expression, and chuckled. With a little skip she strode over to his side and ruffled his hair. "I know your tired, but... I made a feast for breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, oatmeal, muffins, bagels, and plenty of pancakes."

Allen looked up with now wide eyes as his mouth watered and images of the food rolled through his thoughts. It didn't take him long to hop up and begin throwing on his clothes.

With a satisfied look, knowing that food would get the young exorcist out of bed, Lake smiled at Adam before walking out and skipping down the hall. As Adam began to get up himself, and Allen continued to get dressed, they both noticed the aggravated crow member sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Unlike his usual annoyed expression, this one looked a lot more exhausted.

"What's up your britches Mr. Link?"

With an irritated stare, Link quickly glance at Adam, then back to the floor. The small glare startled Adam a little but he just ignored it and waited for the man to answer his question. While rubbing his temples, Link let out a sigh, "Miss Lake had me up pretty late talking with her uncle. Usually i could ignore the idle chatter and go to sleep but i felt like i should continue to observe the doctor and his niece just incase of something suspicious. But that turned out to be a waste of time, as all they did was talk about meaningless things. The most unbelievable part though, is the fact that she went to bed later than me, AND still woke up before me."

Allen began snickering at the mistake of the crow member, and quickly thought it was good pay back for waking him up so rudely the other day at the Order. Just as Allen had guessed he would, Link quickly gave him a dirty look and told him to 'shut up'!

When all three of the men were dressed and ready, they filed down the stairs and into the dining room. And just as Lake had said, Lily and Rose were already up and to Allen's great pleasure there was all the food Lake had prepared.

Right away the white hair exorcist began digging in and filling his never ending stomach. Everyone else just smiled and continued eating their own food. While they were eating, everyone got out their small and unimportant talk, knowing that once they were done, the real serious conversation would begin.

While they were having their small talk, Lake said something that Dr. Smith clearly did not like. She told him about an 'Officer Hyzel'. As soon as the doctor heard this name, his whole body tensed up and it was almost possible for Allen to see him shaking. After a few seconds though, Dr. smith regained his cool and tried to talk to her calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"Hyzel, huh? What did the officer have to say?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wondered what i was up to around town, and see if i was coming to visit you."

As Lake spoke, couldn't look his niece in the eyes, fearing she would see the disarray in his own eyes. "That sounds nice. He's a very busy man though, you probably shouldn't talk to him too much and take up his time."

Lake was confused by his words and didn't understand what he meant, but he was the uncle she respected so much, so she didn't want to go against his words. "Yes Uncle Ray."

Dr. Smith felt bad having to keep stuff from her, but just like Lily and Adam did, he did it to keep her safe. When the conversation was over, Smith took a look around and notice everyone was just about done with their food and Lake had already began to clean up. The real discussion was going to began now, but before that, he needed to get Lake out of the house for a little. "Lake... you know uncles favorite tie that you got me a few years back?"

"Yes."

"Well i seemed to have ripped it quite a bit by accident the other day. You know how much i love that tie and would much appreciate it if you could take it to the towns tailor and get it fixed up for me." Dr. Smith for once was really glad that he had accidentally tore his precious tie. It was a perfect excuse to get her out and away from the dangerous talk.

"Sure i don't mind, but if i remember correctly that's a pretty far walk. I don't mind going for the stroll, but it wont be the quickest."

"That's okay. Just take your time. We will all be here, talking about... some business."

Lake looked at her uncle, a little confused by what he meant by 'business'. Business with two teenagers? She found it a little odd, but again, she wasn't going to go against her most respected Uncle. "Okay... Well it looks like I'm just about done cleaning up, so i'll grab your tie then be on me way."

Dr. Smith gave her a big forced smile before giving her a little wave. "Alright, the tie is in the usual spot. See you when you get back."

Within a few minutes, Lake had ran up stairs gotten the tie and was on her way. Now that she was gone, Dr. Smith relaxed a little but then tensed back up when he remember all the things he would have to tell them. It was quiet for a few moments, but as always Link would not stand for any more delay.

"Alright Dr. Smith, the Lerwicks said you've got some information on what's going on in this town, and we need to know it all now. This mission has already dragged on long enough with out any major leads."

"Y-yes your right. Then i'll begin with the priest and how this all began." Dr. Smith took a deep breath to calm himself and began. "Years ago... something happen in this small town that made the priest crack." Dr. Smith knew that they would want to know what had brought out the beginning of the priest's violent insanity, but the 'what' had to do with Allen, and he promised not to say anything about that. "In a way... i had been a partner of the priest, but after 'the incident' that made him crazed, he started getting himself involved with some very dangerous people and i decided to cut ties with him right then and there."

Being the two veterans of the Order, Allen and Link began their questioning. First was Link. "How did you know about these people and their plans if you cut your ties with the priest?"

"Not realizing i had long disagreed with what he had been doing, and had even betrayed him behind his back, the priest tried to recruit me into there little gang. He told me the plans they had in store and i quickly refused the offer and left from their sight. I had hoped it would have been over with that, but only a week later, he and two police officers came into my clinic and raided it." As the doctor talked, it looked like he was in his own world, remembering the horrible incident that happened so many years ago. "The three men broke all my prize possessions, and my medical instruments, then when they were done, they turned to me and raised a blade to my throat."

"As Officer Hyzel threatened to slit my throat, the priest smiled with a wicked snide, and one more time asked me if i would join them. Once again i quickly refused his offer and prepared my self to be killed, but it never happened." The elder doctor held his throat as if even to this day he could still feel the horrible sensation. "Even now, i still do not know why they never killed me. In the end, they just threatened my life, and kept a constant eye on me. That's why i'm so nervous with you people here, i'm sure they are already suspecting me of exactly what i'm doing."

Everyone could tell that the doctor was terrified for his and Lake's life, and they knew he had reason too. From what they have already heard, these people are merciless. But Allen thought it would be best to try and make him feel better about it so that he would continue with the story. "Please Dr. Smith, i know it's scary but if you tell us everything, we as exorcist will be able to stop his horrible plans. But to do this, you have to answer all of our questions, fully and truthfully." As always Allen wore one of his famous comforting smiles, and tried to sound as professional as he could.

Obviously it took effect on the doctor, as he began to relax more and nodded in response. "Okay"

Allen smiled some more and thanked the elder man for his corporation. "Good. Now Dr. Smith, what can you remember about the plans the priest had told you? Like the people involved and what they are doing?"

"When the priest explained it to me, i really didn't understand what he was talking about. He was using certain names over and over again that i didn't know. Some didn't even make sense. Even though i knew what he was doing was bad, i didn't totally understand it still, but i soon learned what he meant when i saw it with my own eyes." By the way the doctored looked and acted as he spoke, everyone could tell what the doctor had seen hadn't been pleasant at all.

If what Link and Allen were beginning to think was true, then they could already guess what the man had witnessed. "Sir, i know this is hard on you, but your going to have to explain what you saw and who these people that you mentioned are."

The doctor could tell Allen was trying to be as nice as possible about it all, so he just nodded again and continued. "I first witnessed their terrible acts a few years after they threatened my life. It was around the same year that people began to start mysteriously disappearing and dying without causes. Most of the people that died from 'diseases' had never even been to see me, but because of the threatening to my life and my family's life, i had to lie for them."

"This time though, the person that had died had really been sick, and he had been a patient of mine for years. We had become very good friends after a while, so when he passed away i felt i should pay my respects to him. When i arrived at the church, where they were holding the funeral, everyone had already said their good-byes and left. So when i walked in, i saw the man's wife sitting by his coffin, tears staining her face, and eyes so desperate to see him again. That's when the priest and two men i didn't recognize appeared from the shadows. At first i didn't think they had noticed me, but as the priest began talking to the wife about how sorry he is for her loss, i saw the two men to his side look at me multiple times and smile sinisterly."

"I didn't want to have anything to do with them, so i was about to leave... that's when i heard the priest begin preaching about something." The doctor looked at them all with very sad and almost teary eyes, as he slowly shook his head in regret. "Oh how i wished i had just left like i wanted to..."

"...He told the widowed woman that if she really loved her husband and wanted him back with all her being, he could resurrect the already dead man. Right away this caught the woman's attention. She first made sure she had heard the priest correctly and when he confirmed she had, the woman grabbed onto his leg and begged for him to bring back her husband. At that the man smiled at her wickedly and gave a 'look' to one of the men around him. That's when the two men and priest disappeared back into the shadows, just to be replaced by another man. A heavy man, with big teeth that seemed to be stuck into a smile, he called himself the-"

"Millennium Earl."

Dr. Smith was shocked with the cut off and looked up at Allen who had finished his sentence. "H-how did you know that?"

Lily and Adam had been listening to all of this very intently, and though they were not as well informed about it all as Link and Allen, they were starting to understand what the doctor had seen. "Allen, isn't that guy... you know the one in charge of all the horrible things that the Order fights against? The akuma and the Noahs?"

"That's it! Those are the names!" The doctor just about jumped out of his chair at the exclamation. It slightly surprised everyone, but they could understand why this surprised the elder man so much. "That's what the priest and people kept talking about. 'These supernatural beings that are all powerful, messengers of god, creators of humanities saviors.' Thats what the priest said about them, that the Millennium Earl is a man that will create the new world, full with only the truly pure. But what i saw that day, that was not the work of god! That was the work of demons!"

"Right in front of my eyes, my dear old friend's wife was killed by a skeleton that wore his name. Right in front of me, the delicate women i once knew became a hideous and grotesque monster. I fell to my knees in shock and fear, i started to weep, not knowing what else to do, and at that moment the priest appeared to my side and laughed at my crumbled form. Ever since that day, i wished so much to forget what i saw, but i never could. And now- Now you people are here, telling me you can some how stop them?" Dr. Smith was truly trembling now. Whether it be from the horrible memories, desperation, or just plain fear, the doctor didn't even know himself. But so badly, he wanted to believe in these people... wanted to believe they could stop the priest from taking away the people in this small innocent town.

Even after everything the doctor had done to Lily and Adam, even after he took away their precious son, the son they missed so much for so long, even after all that had happened... the couple couldn't help but feel for him. He had made plenty mistakes that had put many others in harms way, but it not only harmed others, but himself too.

With a comforting smile, Lily stood up and walked to the doctors side. She rubbed his back in circles and began telling him things were going get get better. "It's okay Dr. Smith. Now that you've told us everything, things will get better. Though Adam and I are new at this, we can tell you with full confidence Allen and Mr. Link will be able to handle it. Right Allen?"

The group turned to look at him, but Allen was clearly shut off from there conversation as he spoke to Link about what they had just heard and what their next move was going to be. "This sounds a lot like the situation that occurred at Timothy's orphanage."

"Yes, but this seems a little more dangerous. At the orphanage, we only had a run in with one of these 'Brokers' of the Earl. The way the doctor is speaking, it sounds like quite a few people are in on this. Even if we do somehow apprehend the priest, how will we know who is and who is not in league with him."

"Should we call into headquarters? With the way this is all looking i don't think it was such a good idea just sending Rose and I. Rose has not even successfully activated her innocence, and if there are any Level 4 Akumas… it will be a major struggle fighting it, while also protecting the Lerwicks."

"I know Walker, i've been thinking the same thing. But even if we did call the Chief, they wouldn't be able to send another exorcist in time, we have to make a move and soon. It is already obvious they are suspicious of us."

"Would there be a way to contact central and set up a gate between HQ and this town?"

"No, that would take too much time too. Inspector Rouvelier is very strict about how the gates are made and used, you should know that by now."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

As Link and Allen talked, the rest listened in and tried to comprehend what they were talking about. Lily knew it wasn't the perfect time, but she couldn't help but be a little proud at how professional Allen was as he discussed with Link. In a way, he was already a hard working man of society at the age of 16. She snapped out of those thoughts though when she heard a loud ring.

Since the room was mostly quiet and there was a stern aura in the air, the loud ring made most of the group flinch. The doctor, one of the few that wasn't scared by the noise, just groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose before standing up and heading for his office. "Sorry but i have to answer this. Even on these most pressuring days, i'm still a doctor."

As the phone continued to ring, Dr. Smith let out another grumble of complaint before disappearing around the corner. With that out of the way, Allen and Link continued their planning. "Even if we don't know exactly how this all going to play out, we need to get going."

"I understand that Link, but like i said before, this could possibly be very dangerous and i'm not willing to throw Rose and her parents right in the middle of it all."

"Walker you know better than anyone that when you become a part of the Order, there and constant risk to your life and-"

"What! ... ... ... ...You- You bastard! What did you do with my niece! ... ... ... ... You better not hurt her, i don't care even if you are a priest! Oi! HEY!"

Everyone came to a sudden halt as they heard the doctor yelling into the phone in the other room. As soon as they heard something about the doctor's niece, the group lead by Allen and Link, rushed into the doctors office. Right as they came through the door way, they could see the fury in the doctors face. The elder man was hunched over his desk, phone glued to his ear as he threatened the person on the other end.

"I swear to god if anything happens to her, i'll-... ... ... ... What? Who the hell are you? ... ... ...You want to what? ... ... Right now? Ugh, fuck!" At that the Dr. Smith slammed the phone down on the desk and made a sudden turn to look at Allen. With a mixture of emotions and sweat clearly showing on his face, the elder man shoved the phone Allen's way. "He says he wants to speak with you."

Not knowing exactly what was going on, this surprised the white haired exorcist and he couldn't help but stand there slightly frozen for a few seconds. "W-who is it?"

"Does it look like i know! Please just take the phone, they have Lake and they are threatening us with her life! So please, just take it."

Rose and her family gasped at the mention of Lake, and could quickly tell this was not going to turn out good.

Regaining his composure, Allen swiftly took the phone and harshly spoke into it. "Who is this? What the hell do you want?"

"Awh, now thats not very nice shounen~, and i even asked for you personally."

Allen's grip on the phone tightened as he quickly recognized the voice. "Tyki..."

"I'm flattered. You remembered my voice. Heheh."

"Cut the crap stupid Noah! What have you done with Lake?"

"Oh, are you talking about our special guest we have here? *Chuckle* Don't worry boy, she's perfectly fine... for now that is."

"You better not touch her! What do want?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. It was such a pleasant surprise when the Earl got a call from our precious helpers telling us there were some filthy exorcist snooping around and they just happened to describe our favorite white-haired exorcist."

"That doesn't answer my question! What do you want?"

"Oh shounen, acting so clueless. Well i suggest you get your little crew together, and come to the church to get your little friend before an unforeseen accident happens to occur. Hahahaha," *Click*

"Tyki! Tyki! God dammit!" With that Allen slammed down the phone and gave Link a look of major concern.

The group briskly regrouped in the dinning room, the doctor took a seat and tried to calm himself as Allen explained what Tyki had said. "Just as Dr. Smith said, they have Lake. They must have kidnapped her while she was out. Damn! How did we not see this coming?"

Link, calm and stern as usual, had his hands folded and eyes locked on Allen. "Calm down Walker. What did the Noah say he wanted?"

"That's the thing, he wouldn't say. He just kept saying i should stop pretending that i don't already know."

Link started to think about what Tyki could mean by that. Obviously he was after the innocence like usual, but just as Allen had felt, there seemed to be some other motive.

For a moment the room was in complete silence as Link and Allen thought hard about what they were doing. Lily and Adam on the other hand looked at each other with very anxious eyes. The people at the Order had said this was going to be an easy mission, but now...

Rose, who had been mostly quiet through everything, abruptly stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "We can't just keep sitting here in silence! There has to be something we can do." Though it had only been one night since she met her, Rose really came to like the spunky women, and would be very depressed if anything were to happen to her.

Allen could tell how Rose was feeling and tried to explain to her how difficult a situation they were in. "I know, we all want to quickly go save Lake, but… it's just not that easy."

"Well why not? When we were playing poker, you told me some stories of times you fought off akuma and the amazing adventures you've been on, saving people's lives and-"

"It's not like that now, Rose. We can't just go barging in there with no plan, those people are dangerous."

"So! You can defeat them right? Just go in there and kick butt like all other times! It's better than just sitting here!"

"Rose!" To almost everyone's surprise, Allen had raised his voice and wore a stern look as he called out her name. "I know you worried about Lake, but this is dangerous. Not only are there probably akuma there, but we know for a fact that Tyki, a powerful Noah, is also residing in this town. Who knows, there could be another Noah, so please just sit down and wait for us to make a plan."

When Allen quieted, Rose was shock and even felt a little hurt that he had yelled at her, but she knew he had done it for a good reason. Rose knew he was right, but crossed her arms and pouted anyways. With a annoyed sigh she plopped down in her seat.

Once the young blonde was seated and quite, Allen let out a sigh of regret and glanced at Lily and Adam, giving them an apologetic look for yelling at their daughter. Looking back at Rose, Allen gave her a small pat on the head, and a small smile. "Rose... i know your worried, but please believe in us. We are trying out best to think of something, so don't loose hope. Just make sure to do as we say, okay?"

Rose meekly looked up from the table, and gave Allen a small nod before looking back down.

Once that was over and done with, Allen gave a look around to all the eyes that were waiting and watching eagerly, trying to keep the same hope Allen told Rose to keep. Facing Link with serious and grim eyes, Allen began strategizing what to do next. "Despite all the danger, we are going to have to go in Link. We can't just leave Miss Lake there to die."

"I already know that Walker. But we still have to think up a plan."

"Already on it."

"Fine. First though, i am going to call Headquarters and inform them." With a swift stride, Link headed towards the room with the phone.

When Link was out of site, Allen faced the rest of the group and began unfolding his plot. "Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Lerwick. As Link and I have made very clear already, this will not be easy. There are so many factors that we have to think about, like the akuma, possibility of a level four, Noah, and undercover workers of the Earl. At all points we will have to watch our backs and be alert, understand?"

All three gave him a quick 'yes' and waited to hear the rest.

Allen then turned to Rose and crouched a little so he was face to face. "Rose, we have still yet to know what your full ability is, and i was told your synchronization percentage is very low, so you are not to participate in this fight. Things might happen, stuff that might make you try to fight, but you are not to get involved. The Noah, and higher level Akuma are very strong. Do not think for one second, that all because your anti-akuma weapon has not fully developed and your just a small girl, they wont try to kill you and steal your innocence. So make sure to do as i say, and stay hidden."

The way Allen was being so blunt and grave about everything kind of scared Rose, but she guessed that once in danger, a persons has to be serious. "I understand, Allen"

With a small ruffle of her blonde hair, and a encouraging smile, Allen stood up straight and faced Lily and Adam. "Mr. and Mrs. Lerwick."

Right away, Lily gave him a small glare for calling them Mr. and Mrs., and with a small chuckle Allen held up his hands innocently. "Sorry, sorry. I mean Lily and Adam." Allen was just glad that even though the situation was taking a major turn for the worse, Lily and Adam were keeping there heads cool for the most part.

"Lily... Adam... I know you are here to protect Rose, but you are also Finders and this means helping to hold back the akuma. I'm sure you were given and taught how to use the talismans, so i will be needing all of your corporation. But..." With watchful eyes, Allen looked over his shoulder and scanned the room for Link. When he could see no sign of the watchdog being back, Allen faced the two adults again and moved in a little closer.

In a hush tone, he spoke softly. "Though i will need all your help as finders, i also know you are the parents of Rose, and extremely important to her. So if worse comes to worst, i will tell you to take Rose and run. Even if i can't defeat them all, i'll be able to slow them down and give you time, okay?"

Allen knew how important their daughter was to them, so he was sure Lily and Adam would be smiling gratefully at him, but instead they wore sad and worried expressions. Once again, he must have said something wrong, and once again, he couldn't figure out what.

This time Allen wasn't going to just sit back and accept it though. He really wanted to understand what was going through these people's minds, and why they always seemed so sorrowful around him. "Lily, Adam… Why do you look so upset? I know i may not look like the strongest guy… even get called beansprout by some people… *tch*, but i can promise you, i will protect Rose… She will come out unhurt and healthy."

"But what about you?"

The white haired exorcist was taken back a little by Lily's question. He had already gotten it engraved in his mind that the Lerwick's were extremely kind people, but at this time when their daughter and even their very own lives are in danger, why should they be worrying about someone they met only one day ago. "Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you Allen. You think Adam and i would be happy about coming out alive if it means watching you get left behind to suffer and die? Of course we would never want anything to ever happen to Rose, but same goes for you. Losing you is just as painful…"

As Lily finished, Allen couldn't help but frown in bewilderment. He couldn't understand why they acted that way and this bothered him. It felt like… like they were hiding something. Ever since he met them, they have been very kindhearted and sweet people, but at the same time, very strange and secretive. Thinking back, Allen even remembers the first night he and Lenalee met Rose. The young blonde had been upset over things her parents had never told her, and more private matters they refused to let the girl know. They were keeping things from the Order, him, and even there own daughter… Something was off.

Not backing down, Allen continued to question them why. "It's… just… as painful? I don't understand why. Im very happy for your thoughtfulness towards me, but you act like there is something more. Lily, Adam, is there something your not telling us?" Allen didn't want to seem harsh, so he put on a soft and trusting expression, but he needed to know what all their strangeness was for. "Please, if we are going to continue working together, i need to understand."

While Allen spoke, and even when he was finished, anyone could tell Lily had regretted what she had said, and both wished she could take it back. Adam tried to deny it, "Allen, we really don't know what you are talking about."

Of course Allen didn't believe the half hearted response. "Adam, Lily, please…"

The young teen continued to give them a sincere but pleading look, the coupled stayed quiet though.

There was complete silence as Allen and Rose, who had been wondering the same things as Allen ever since she joined the Order, waited patiently for the couple to say something. Even the doctor, who had been very quiet, agonizing over the niece he might lose, looked up from the table and stared at Adam and Lily. He knew exactly what they were hiding and knew that that's what the boy was trying to dig out, but even he couldn't think of something to say to save them.

The silence continued. Neither Adam nor Lily knew how to respond. How could they explain their actions without telling the truth. No one would believe they were just that amazing of people to worry about one person so much after 24 hours, specially since they didn't treat any one else like this except for Rose and Allen.

The silence was becoming unbearable as time went by, but Allen continued to wait in hopes they would comprehend the situation and understand Allen was someone they could trust enough to talk to.

Multiple times the young coupled glance at each other in fear and panic. So badly they hoped Allen would give up and say never mind, but he never did. If they were really going to have to tell him the truth, now was definitely not the right time.

'What are we going to do?'

* * *

**Yes, yes, i know. Not a very long or exciting chapter after ALL this time, but i promise you that I'm already working on the newest chapter and have the whole thing planned out in my head and IT'S ACTION PACKED! :D**


End file.
